Lust between the roses
by It'sNotAboutYou
Summary: He was the one guy she couldn't fall in love with. Not only was he five years older but from a completely different world. But her heart beat for him and only him. The hunk of a gardener. Troyella!
1. The New girl

**This idea popped into my head and I thought it sounded good so I wrote it…tell me if you want me to continue!**

* * *

Lust between the roses

Chapter 1

The New Girl

* * *

The Black limousine with tinted windows pulled to a stop outside the vast steps of St Edwards Preparatory school. Five buildings were dotted around but this car had stopped outside the largest. Infinite woodland and fields seem to surround the school, proberly over 20 acres. The buildings were tall and Victorian, with wrought iron gates. The walls were covered in ivy that shone and glittered in the sunlight and the gardens were trimmed to perfection. The driver pulled to a stop and quickly hopped out to open the door for his two passengers in the back.

He opened the door on the left first, the one furthest away from the building and out stepped a tall man with greying hair and twinkling mocha eyes. His tan seemed natural rather than fake, and he obviously took good care of himself, though a thin stubble grew on his cheeks. He smiled a thanks to his driver who was already making his way round to the other side. Opening the door he offered his hand to the passenger who took it gracefully pulling herself up.

The seventeen year old looked up at her new school. Her curly, dark, brown hair cascaded past her shoulders stopping just below them, and her eyes, the same mocha as the other passenger, seemed complex behind her long lashes. She let out a small and silent sight as she inspected every corner of the building as if trying to find some minute detail she could fault.

She looked down at the school uniform she had to wear. Tartan skirt that was dark blue, green and red. White blouse. Dark blue blazer. A tie was optional. As well as that she wore Grey knee socks and a grey sleeveless sweater. Her blouse has capped sleeved and she'd decided against the tie. Her black ballet pups had little bow on each and in her hair she wore a black bow to one side. Her coat was cream and long, past her skirt to about knee length.

"Gabriella." Called the man and she turned.

"Papi?" she question towards her father, Tomas Montez who smiled sweetly at her as he walked round the car.

He engulfed her in his arms and kissed the top her head "Be good…" he whispered in her ear

"I'll try Papi," she sighed before pulling slowly out of his grasp and turning towards the pile of suitcases the driver had just unloaded.

"Thank you Alfie," she smiled as her eyes flickered over the three suitcases of different sizes each with the same Louis Vuitton print. Alfie passed her the matching vanity case and she smiled courteously before reaching back into the car to find her purse.

"Now Carrie said she was going to ship the trunk over first thing so that should be with you as soon as," her father stated not noticing the face his daughter pulled at the mention of her stepmothers name.

"Ok Papi," she replied in a monotone before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

"I'll miss you princess," he smiled just as the headmaster, Charles Rivers appeared at the large oak door and bounded down the steps towards them. Gabriella rolled her eyes at the tall man with his slicked back hair and his too shiny shoes. He obviously thought he was the big shot. Behind him appeared what seemed a younger version of the principal, but much more handsome, wearing the boys uniform, Blue blazer, grey trousers and a tartan tie. The boy also wore a purple Ralph Lauren sweater. He smirked at Gabriella who frowned before turning towards Mr Rivers.

"Ahhh you must be Tomas Montez, owner of the Chicago Bulls." Smooched Charles shaking Tomas's hand firmly "And this must be Gabriella." He raised his eyebrows turning to her before calling "BLAKE! Show Miss Montez to reception."

The boy slowly started to saunter down the steps towards her "Hey," he smirked again. Gabriella looked coldly at him before taking the largest suitcase by the handrail and rolling it towards the steps, Alfie close behind with the other two.

They made it into the large building and Blake pointed towards a large desk with a redhead sitting behind it. She seemed bored as she picked at the nail varnish on her fingernails, but looking up noticing Blake she smiled flirtatiously.

"Hey Blake!" she giggled as he walked over and leaned on her desk.

"Hey Samantha." He said watching Gabriella walk over

Gabriella cleared her throat "Hi I'm Gabriella and umm Mr Rivers told me to come her. I'm new."

Samantha yawned passing her some sheets of paper and a room key, "Map, activities list, schedule and key. Any questions ask student advisor Margo she's over there." She pointed in some vague direction before turning back to Blake "So Blake how've you been."

"Oh ya know good…same as always!" he winked before turning to Gabriella "Come on Gabsy let me show you your dorm."

"My names Gabriella." She replied hotly "Don't call me Gabsy!" she let go of her suitcase and turned to hug Alfie "Bye Alf I'll miss you." She smiled as he nodded before turning round to walk off.

"Want some help with all your bags?" Blake asked raising one eyebrow.

"Yes if you don't mind." Sighed Gabriella conveying no emotion in her voice waiting for Blake to lead the way.

"Ok so as you can see there are eight buildings. Four are dorms. Girls ages 11-15, Boys aged 11-15, Girls ages 16-18 and Boys aged 16-18." He sighed in a very bored voice. "In each dorm there is a houseparents flat, a kitchen, a dining room, common rooms for each of the years, a general room, a duty office, an exercise room and a library. In the younger dorms the rooms are for groups of 10. In the older year's groups of six or seven." He paused for a couple of seconds as if trying to remember what he had to say next.

"The building we've just been in hold the offices and is where the principal and the deputy live. The building next to it is where the classrooms are and the building next to that is the P.E department. The last building, which is the biggest, is where the common room and other member of staff live." He sighed again as they reached the dorm for girl's aged 16-18.

Gabriella looked up at this new building, which was about the same size as the one they'd just been in. engraved above the door were the words "Rose house". She tested the word in her head a couple of times before wondering what the other houses were called.

"Where's your dorm?" Blake asked, and Gabriella noticed the bored tone was gone from his voice.

"Its ummm…" she looked at her schedule "Number 12."

"Oh that's the best one." He shrugged "All my friends are in that one and it's the biggest.

"Oh your friends?" she asked beginning to walk towards the front door.

"Well my friends which are girls…" he shrugged following her "You'll meet them soon enough.

"Ok." She smiled pushing the door. "Where is everybody?" she said furrowing her brow.

"Introductory speech made by the deputy head. Its mandatory on the first day back but then you get the rest of the day off to chill or whatever."

"Oh ok." Her eyes widened as she stepped inside. The place was huge yet so homely and cluttered. Definitely a girls house.

The pair began to climb the stairs up towards the top floor which she was told was her room. The finally reached the top and Gabriella slipped out her key card putting it through the scanner so the light flashed green.

The room was long, with a slanting attic rood. It had wooden floorboards but an assortment or rugs covered well over half of it. The walls had been painted white for neutrality, but over each of the seven beds hung different posters obviously showing how different each of these girls were. There were three queen size beds on each side and one at the far corner next to a balcony. Gabriella noticed that this one was empty so trundled over with her suitcases resting them against it.

"Thanks." She smiled at Blake waiting for him to leave.

Blake smirked at her, "Aren't you going to tell me about yourself?"

Gabriella scoffed "And why would I do that. Do you mind leaving?" she asked trying not to be rude.

"Do you mind telling me about yourself?" his eyes glinted.

"Yes! Please leave…" she begged.

"Ok heres a deal you tell me about yourself and I'll lave!"

"Fine." She sighed flopping back on her bed to stare at the ceiling. Five minutes later she sat up.

"My names Gabriella May Montez and I'm seventeen. I only turned seventeen two weeks ago so I'm proberly one of the youngest seniors. My fathers Tomas Montez owner of the Chicago bulls. He just got married to Carrie Shaw the journalist." Gabriella spat out Carries name in disgust.

"It's my first time at boarding school and I'm unsure yet weather or not I'm actually going to like it. I have a boyfriend called Michael back home in Chicago. I dance, that's my passion and I want to become a dance or a doctor. Also I horse-ride and sometimes swim. Now get out!"

"Okay your majesty..." he smiled closing the door. He thought about everything she just said as he left the Girls dorm. "Gabriella Montez!" he spoke allowed "I think you and I are going to have quit a relationship." He smirked cockily before rushing off towards the boys dorm.

* * *

**Well what do you think? Please Review :D**


	2. The Friends

**So heres chapter 2! Ummm heres who plays who:  
**

**I imagine in my mind that:**

**Blake - Joe Jonas**

**Lara - Leighton Meester**

**Joshua - Shia Labeouf**

**Alex - Jessica Szohr **

**Lottie - Blake Lively**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The friends**

Gabriella sighed flopping onto her bed staring again on the ceiling. She flicked off her shoes and closed her eyes thinking about everything. Mostly about her and her boyfriend…Michael.

She liked Michael, she looked up to Michael, she cared about Michael but did she love Michael? She wasn't sure. How could she possibly be sure. It was all too complicated as far as she was concerned. She was seventeen; she couldn't think how a seventeen year old could possibly know they were in love.

Michael said "I love you" for the first time two months ago. She'd said it back. She didn't mean to. She'd kind of thought she did. It was afterwards when she had doubts. Did she really love him? Or had she got caught up in the spur of the moment. Had she just said it because he said it? It was all too confusing. She hated how telling someone you loved them had so much power. When they'd done it "I love you" had more power they could of imagined. After all it had cost Gabriella her virginity.

She rolled onto her stomach resting her chin in her hands. Her mind drifted away from Michael and onto her mother. Gabriella's mother had died from cancer when Gabriella was only three. She remembered nothing about her, apart from a light flowery smell. It frustrated Gabriella how little she knew about the woman who had given birth to her, that had loved her, raised her till she was three. She sighed rubbing her eyes.

The door creaked open and in burst a tall, striking girl with smooth, coffee coloured skin. Her dark hair was tied up in a messy bun with a pen sticking out of it and her eyes shone excitedly and she walked into her room looking for something. She wore an oversized, blue and white basketball hoodie with the name Dhanforth on the left side that was unzipped to show her blouse and loose tie. She wore black leggings underneath her skirt which stopped mid calf and on her feet were a pair of black lace-up lacoste pumps.

She stopped noticing Gabriella eyeing her suspiciously. She walked over to what appeared to be her bed picking up a purple notebook.

"Hi?" she asked question like causing Gabriella to look up abruptly.

"OH hi…" Gabriella smiled nervously getting off the bed "I'm ummm I'm Gabriella Montez and I'm new?" managing to match this girls tone.

"Oh Im Taylor Ebony Mckessie!" she smiled holding out her hand. Gabriella smiled sweetly and shook her hand.

The two girls stared at each other for a minute until Gabriella spoke up.

"So what kind of stuff you into?"

"Oh well Im the captain of the Maths and science team so I guess you can say I'm a nerd!" joked Taylor "But I also horse ride a little bit in my spare time. My absolute favourite thing to do though is Photography"

"Oh so not basketball then?" asked Gabriella motioning towards the jacket.

"Oh god no! Me and sports really don't get on! This is my boyfriends Chad! People say its funny that I hate sport when he adores it." She giggled. "So what about you?"

"OH I Dance…and sometimes horse ride and swim. My dad tried to get me into basketball; I'm okay at it but not amazing!"

"Oh your dads uh…wait your Gabriella Montez? Does that make your dad Tomas Montez? Owner of the Chicago Bulls?"

Gabriella nodded smiling knowingly.

"WOW Chad goes on about them all the time. "

"Really?"

"Yeh…I know I'll take you to meet everyone right now. They'll all be outside by the tree."

"The tree?" Questioned Gabriella.

"Oh that's just our place. Where we chill and eat lunch in the summer. Come on I said I'd only be five minutes."

Gabriella smiled and slipped on her shoes following Taylor out of the door.

* * *

"So have you met anyone else yet?" Asked Taylor as they made there way round the back of the girls dorm towards the wood.

"Well yeah this guy…didn't get his name though. He had really dark black hair , bit arrogant. Looks just like a younger head!"

"OH that'll be Blake. Blake Rivers. The headmaster's son."

"So you know him then?"

"Yeah he's in the gang. There are twelve of us so you'll make thirteen."

"Great!" thought Gabriella "The thirteenth wheel!"

"What did you think of his eyes?" asked Taylor breaking Gabriella's thoughts

Gabriella looked confused at Taylor "What?"

"His eyes. That's what the girls go crazy about! His eyes."

"They were blue!" shrugged Gabriella "They didn't seem special to me!"

Taylor shrugged "Same here but some just seem to crazy about them!"

The approached a large group of teenagers all sitting under a large willow tree. Gabriella counted eleven, five girls six boys. Taylor would make six of each and herself would equal seven six. She sighed.

"Guys this is Gabriella she's moved into our room!" she addressed the girls who all smiled at Gabriella before sitting down between a guy with a large afros legs.

"So Gabsy we meet again!" coaxed Blake who was sitting, leaning against the tree his arms folded. His comment caused Gabriella to frown.

"Please don't call me that!" she half snapped but no-one really noticed her tone. A blond ball of pink rushed over to her.

"Hi I'm Sharpay…wow I absolutely LOVE your shoes. Tres cute!" Sharpay gurgled at half a minute. Gabriella zoned out eyeing the girl up and down. Under her blazer she was a hot pink v-neck sweater. In her Blonde hair was a pink headband with a bow stuck limply to it. Her hair was up in a high ponytail that swished gracefully behind her back. Her hazel eyes were almond shaped and filled with kindness yet a tint of cold. She wore white cotton anklet socks, the type with holes in and her shoes were of course pink. Like Gabriella she wore no tie and like Taylor no Blazor.

She rested her hand on Gabriella's shoulder inviting her t sit down. "So Gabi…do you mind if I call you Gabi?" Gabriella shook her head.

"OK Gabi tell us about yourself." Gabriella sighed and told the tale she'd told twice today over again to the new faces.

"Cool!" squealed Sharpay causing Gabriella to giggle. "Ok well I'm Sharpay Mystique Evans, I know weird middle name, and I turn eighteen next month! Im co-head of the Drama committee and I love Broadway! Oh and shopping!"

The group laughed causing Sharpay to blush. A boy who looked a lot like her piped up "Hey I'm Ryan Evans, middle names Finley, notice how our parents like the weird middle name!" this caused the group to laugh again "Anywhooo I'm Sharpays twin brother, younger by an hour, I'll never forget that not with Sharpay reminding me every 20 seconds. I'm also co-captain of the drama committee but I prefer the acting and cinematography side of things." He smiled kindly at Gabriella before adding "OH and if you see me with out a hat it proberly means that someone has cloned me and taken over my body who hates hats because I absolutely adore the thing!" the crowd laughed for the third time.

Gabriella's eyes flickered over him taking everything in. He wore a sleeveless sweater like her but his was dark blue with a diamond patter in light blue going across the middle. On his feet were black vans and true to his word on his head perched a dark blue flat cap.

The boy obviously Taylor's girlfriend cleared his throat. He wore a light blue shirt instead of a whte one and his blazer fit him perfectly clinging to his muscled chest. "Hey I'm Chad Dhanforth and if were saying middle names then its Matthew if that's actually interesting!" he sighed resting his chin on Taylor head "I'm the vice captain of the basket ball team and captain of the Track. I'm also on the baseball team." Everyone stifled a giggle. Chad never sounded this serious. Gabriella looked confused.

"I want to be an astronaut when I grow up! See the stars ya know! Oh and the most important thing to me in my life has to be…"

Taylor smiled looking up expectantly at her boyfriend.

"My hair! I mean just look at it. It's the most gorgeous creature EVER Have you seen it. I wish there was a woman as fine as my hair!"

The group burst into a fit of laughter as Taylor smacked Chad hard around the head. Gabriella giggled.

Next to Chad and Taylor there was another couple. A small petite girl with curly brown hair, plaited in two with a green ribbon threaded through each matching her eyes. She wore horn rimmed spectacles and her jade eyes shone against her porcelain skin. She sat on her school blazer, her tie hung loosely around her neck. She wore a over sized baggy red jumper the sleeves pushed up and left her legs bare, with just a pair of white converse on. The boy with his arm around her waist had shaggy black hair and sat on a basketball jacket just like Chad's. His shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his tie hung loosely.

"HI I'm Kelsi!" squeaked the small girl and Gabriella immediately felt a warm liking to her. "This is Jason!" she giggled to the boy next to her who raised his arm. "Kelsi Elizabeth Nielson! And Jason Daniel Cross. I compose music for the school shoes and such and Jason plays a bit of Soccer and basket ball. He also loves wood work. Sorry he's not speaking but he kind of burnt his tongue on some coffee this morning!" causing the group to burst into giggles for the umpteenth time. Gabriella nodded.

The guy next to Jason had dark chocolate skin and dark hair. He smiled sweetly at Gabriella. Like Chad he wasn't wearing a standard school shirt but a pale pink one. He wore no tie and on his feet were tan leather shoes. "Hey I'm Zeke James Baylor, I bake. Captain of the baseball team. On the basket ball team. That's it really. Want a cookie?" he offered her the bag laying beside him which Gabriella graciously accepted.

"Hi…" smiled another girl awkwardly as her hand laced with a brown haired boy. "Im Alexandra Olivia Dixon, but call me Alex! Umm I love fashion and sewing and design and stuff like that. Not really into sports but I play a bit of hockey! I live in Connecticut." Gabriella's eyes wandered over the pretty raven haired girl. Her hair was in pigtail either side of her face but they were messy with hair sticking everywhere. She wore green over the knee socks with drop sticking all down them and white bows tied at the top. Her blouse was had a large design of a black brown right under her neck and she wore no blazer. Strung along bother hr wrists were millions of bracelets and she wore black ballet flats that had straps like dolls shoes. She had a overall cuteness about her. "This is my boyfriend Joshua Charlie Hardwood!" she smiled kissing his cheek lovingly.

Joshua blushed "Actually call me Josh. She's the only one who insists on calling me Joshua." He had curly brown hair and large brown eyes that seemed like they saw everything. "I'm an artist, paint, sculpt draw anything really. I do Track and swim but that's about it sports wise. I don't tend to do the team stuff because I feel I might let everyone down." Gabriella frowned a little at this comment. "Oh and I live in sunny sunny Florida!" Gabriella noticed hoe Joshua's trousers and red converses were paint splattered and how in his blazer pockets she could see pencils and brushes sticking out.

Gabriella turned to who she presumed was next in-line. She like Sharpay had blonde hair, but it was more a honey coloured than Sharpays Platinum one. In it were vibrant orange streaks that started about halfway though the hair and ended at the tips. She wore emerald green tights and grey knee boots. She wore a blazer and underneath which was a black hoodie with a few badges stuck to the right chest. She'd replaced the school tie for a grey one of her own and her hair was spread around her shoulders. "Hi I'm Charlotte Emily Clarkson!" she said in a sing-song voice before scrunching up her face "But please to spare from early death call me Lottie! Im classed by my parents as 'musically gifted' but I don't see how being able to play a few instruments makes me gifted. I play the Cello, clarinet, Piano and am learning the saxophone. Parents forced me. They would die if they knew I could play the guitar and the drums to!" she laughed "I adore music, its my life. No-one else apart from perhaps Kels understands. It's a drag!" she sighed uncrossing her ankles to cross them the other way.

Gabriella giggled again. They all seemed so nice. She turned to Blake and inwardly groaned.

"Hey Gabsy!" he smirked leaning foreword.

"Hey Blake!" she muttered rolling her eyes.

"Well I'm Blake Nathan Rivers, son of the principal! I'm captain of the basketball team and in all the rest of them, apart from swimming and dance and chess. Yes I know they count chess as a sport! Oh and in my free time I do extreme sports! Ya know mountain climbing and stuff!" he raised his eyebrows at her and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Im Lara!" said a very bored voice. "Lara Autumn Cavalli!" and Gabriella noticed she'd been the only one to not use a sarcastic tone when saying her middle name, which Gabriella assumed meant she often introduced herself like this. "Vice-presidents daughter. So naturally I live in Washington! Captain of Hockey and Lacrosse team but also swim and dance. Oh and vice-captain of the volleyball team! I model in my spare time!" Her chestnut hair had been curled and left in a side pony tail. Next to her lay the latest it bag from Chanel. She wore a tight black waistcoat over her shirt with her loose tie and black thigh socks. She seemed to lean back as if posing. Gabriella didn't like her some reason. There was something bad about her.

"Well it's nice to meet you all!" smiled Gabriella unfurling her legs from underneath her and beginning a conversation with Kelsi and Taylor about Oreos.

* * *

The sun began to set as the girls made there way back to the dorm. Taylor's arm was threaded through Gabriella's and they dawdled behind the group.

"SO do you like Blake?" asked Taylor eyes widening.

"Not really. He seems like a player!"

"He is until he gets a serious girlfriend."

"Well I don't plan on becoming a serious girlfriend to Blake Rivers or anything close."

"Well he's planning to become your boyfriend!"

"That's ridiculous!"

Taylor shook her head "No its not. I've seen him already looking at you. Hes got that serious look on his face."

Gabriella burst out laughing "Seriously I'm not going to go out with him."

"Tell that to Blake when he wants someone he gets them!"

Gabriella scrunched her nose pulling a disgusted face "Isn't he more suited to someone like…like Lara?"

"God no they hate each other. Always bickering!"

"But there so alike!"

Taylor shook her head "No Lara's after Troy…though I have feeling if she sleeps with him she'll dump him the day after!"

"Troy?"

"Have you not met Troy yet?"

"No…"

"Just wait till you do believe me!"

Gabriella looked upwards thinking. Troy! Cute name but if Lara liked him he was proberly some rich snob. She sighed as the two girls entered Rose house.

* * *

**So Gabis met her new friends but who is this mysterious Troy??**

**REVIEW!!**


	3. The Guy

**Chapter 3**

**The Guy**

Troy Bolton groaned rolling out of bed and landing on the floor with a thud. The annoying beeping sound carried on though as he covered his eyes from the blinding night and groaned again. His light brown hair stuck up in tufts and his perfectly formed torso lay bare. He removed his hands to reveal the turquoise blue orbs which melted hearts.

"Come back to bed Troy!" murmured the small tanned petite girl he'd just been lying next to as she sat up the comforter covering her body.

Troy just lay on the floor groaning trying to shut the alarm clock off with his mind. Rubbing his eyes he sat up and slammed his hand down on the button. Silence filled the room causing Troy to collapse onto the bed stomach down.

The girl pouted "Trooooooy!" she cooed seductively tracing a finger along his bare back.

"Not now Candace!" murmured Troy, eyes closes as he tried to drift back to sleep.

Candace's hand reached further down into Troy's boxers grasping Troy's member "Please Troy!"

Troy batter her hand away "Is that all you care about? Sex?" he muttered sitting up to rub his face "Get Dressed I've got to go to SEP first day back."

"Well can I come and visit you this year!" huffed Candace grabbing her panties off the floor and threading her legs through them.

Troy sighed chucking the bra that was by his feet over his shoulder to her "I'm not sure that's allowed…"

"Oh come on are you saying everybody at that place is single!" she moaned folding her arms across her chest as her bra hit her in the face.

"No I'm just saying they don't visit the school!" He leaned over and kissed her cheek before pulling on his jeans.

"If I visit no-one has to know!" She cried fastening her bra and grabbing her tank too off the bedside table.

Troy pulled on a plain blue shirt "Yes but if we get caught think how much trouble I could get in!"

"But…"

"I said no and that's the end of!" he sighed standing up and stretching.

"Fine!" she sighed pulling on her denim mini skirt.

Troy walked out his bedroom door and bounded down the stairs of his small house. "Hi mom!" he called walking into the kitchen and kissing Lucille Bolton on the cheek.

"Hi Troy is she staying for breakfast?" sighed Lucille Bolton pushing the bacon around the pan.

"Yeh but she'll proberly just have an apple or something!"

"I wish you wouldn't bring her home!"

"She's my girlfriend mom!"

"I know I know…" sighed Lucille "But I really can't see…Oh hi dear want some breakfast?" smiled Lucille as Candace walked into the room.

"I'll have toast." Muttered Candace sitting down on a stool by the breakfast counter.

Lucille raised her eyebrows at Troy shaking her head slightly before turning back to the pan, "What time do you have to be at St-Edwards Troy?" she asked opening the fridge to get the orange juice.

"8.00!" he yawned stretching his arms above him before getting out some glasses from the cupboard.

"Have you packed?"

"Yeh but I'll be back next weekend to get some more stuff and for lunch! Where's dad?"

"Oh he got a call early this morning and had to leave. It seems some kids were egging Mr Robert's house again!"

Troy chuckled pouring himself a glass of orange juice just as a small six year older entered the room. Her light curly brown hair hung in pigtails and her turquoise eyes shone.

"TROY!" she called rushing to him and wrapping her arms around his legs."

"Hey pretty lady!" he cooed picking her up and placing her on his hip "Howz my favourite little sis?"

"Lily is good!" she laughed squirming in his grip.

"And what would Miss Lily like for breakfast?"

"Lily wants eggy soldiers!" spoke the six year old who was going through a phase where she always spoke in third person.

"Okay dokey!" smiled Troy placing her on the booster seat so she could reach the table and grabbing the toast and egg that Lucille had set out for her. Lily clapped her hands before picking up a 'soldier' and dunking it messily in the egg. Troy chuckled before turning to Candace and tossing her a piece of toast.

"Thanks." She muttered under her breath before tearing off a piece and shoving it in her mouth.

"DYLAN!!" called Lucille "BREAKFAST!"

A younger version of Troy bounded down the stairs in his boxers and a plain white t-shirt. He skidded across the bare floorboards and came to a halt before walking across the kitchen and grabbing a plate.

Troy laughed at his fifteen year old brother as he piled a mountain of bacon onto his plate.

"Slow down Dyl you don't want to totally make pigs extinct do you?"

Dylan looked at him before sarcastically laughing "Whatever Troysie poo!" he joked before sitting down next to his sister.

Troy hit him lightly round the head, before turning back to his mom. "Okay I gotta go or I'll never make it in time. Love ya!" he smiled kissing him mom again on the cheek. "See you sis!" he smiled kissing her too on the cheek "Bye Dyl!" he smirked ruffling his hair.

"What do I not get a kiss!" joked Dylan before shoving four pieces of bacon inside his mouth.

"Not when you smell of dead pig!" teased troy as he began to walk out of the room.

"Wait Troy!" squealed Candace running after him causing Dylan to roll his eyes.

Troy sighed before turning round and hugging Candace. That unfortunately didn't seem to be enough for Troy as Candace pulled him into a sloppy kiss trying to deepen it into a make out session. Troy cringed. He hated kissing girls infront of his mom. He pulled away.

"Seriously Candace I have to go!" he sighed stepping backwards towards the front door.

"Troy your case?" his mom called re-appearing at the kitchen door.

"I put it in the trunk last night!" he smiled back at her. "Bye Candace!" he called opening the front door and closing it in her face before she could reply.

He climbed into the front of his red beat up ford which he and his brother hand nicknamed 'Darbus'. Darbus was a teacher at his old school who'd he'd had for drama and homeroom. Now his brother had her. She was considered old compared to other teachers but she was fierce and Troy felt the same could be said about his car. He smiled as the engine purred and he backed out of the drive way and onto the road. Rolling down the windows in the hot New Mexico heat he turned on the radio flicking through the channels did he reached his favourite station that played timeless classic. He sighed pulling onto the freeway that head out of the centre of Albuquerque.

It felt good to be out of Candace's clutches. He just didn't like her in that way. She was just there to relieve stress and tension. He felt like such a jerk thinking of her like that but it was true. He was planning on breaking up with her this morning but she never gave her a chance. He guessed he'd have to do it next weekend when he came up.

His phone vibrated on the seat next to him where he'd chucked it and picking it up to slide it open he stared at the screen with '1 new message' flashing at him violently. He pressed the open button groaning at the realization it was his awesomely amazing girlfriend.

_Hey Babe_

_Missing you already_

_Love you_

_xxxxx  
xxxxx  
__xxxxx  
__xxxxx_

Groaning again he slid his phone shut and through it in the back carrying the drive towards St-Edwards Prep.

* * *

Troy pulled into the school following the path till he came to his usually stop. Climbing out he cringed as a couple of girls sat staring at him "Hey girl." He grimaced shutting the car door and walking towards the building twirling his keys round his finger.

"Hey Troy!" they giggle back waving.

Troy shook his head before entering the building and walking up to the front desk where Samantha sat looking as bored as ever.

"Hey Sam will you tell Mr Rivers I'm here!"

"Anything for you Troy!" she giggled pressing the button on the phone next to her.

"Thanks." He smiled walking back outside to see a few more girls had gathered. So he was glad to get away from Candace. But that didn't make what he faced here any better. He shook his head before walking off towards the building he had lived in all last year.

* * *

Opening his door he sighed collapsing on his bed and discarding his suitcase. He wanted to rest for five seconds before his work started but knew he had to go now. He pulled off his shirt fishing in his cupboard for the green polo he'd left over the summer holidays. He pulled it over his head pushing his hands through his hair before grabbing his gloves that lay discarded on the nightstand.

He'd only just made it outside when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. Turning round he came face to face with Mr Rivers.

"Ahhh Troy I see you've arrived on time this year."

"Yes sir." He spoke monotone.

"Splendid. Now it seems the rose garden needs a bit of a tidy. So could you start there today? Oh and Bolton!" he called before Troy could escape.

"Be warned. One slip up from you and your out. There have actually been quite a few applications for a position of Gardner."

Troy nodded before turning away and saying under his breath "Twat,"

"What was that Bolton?" called Mr rivers sneering slightly.

"I said gnat! All these annoying gnats about!" smiled Troy innocently before heading off in direction of the rose garden.

Troy sighed. The sun was pounding down hot and it was heavy work. He grabbed his water bottle taking a swig as he sat down on one of the stone benches that surrounded the garden. He closed his eyes imagining how nice it would be to be in the Antarctic with all the penguins. He could laugh with them all day and feel nice and call.

"Im sorry…" spoke a gentle voice causing Troy to frown, since when did penguins talk?

He opened his eyes to see a petite tanned girl staring wide eyed at him. The sun seemed to radiate off her and for a moment Troy thought the heat had killed him and he was in heaven.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella repeated "I didn't know anyone was in here!" she turned to walk away and Troy's eyes gently looked her over. Her hair curly fell around her shoulders framing her thin figure. He couldn't help noticing how perfectly in proportion she was. Her dark blue skinny jeans hung to her legs and could easily show any flaws if she had any. She wore a billowy goldy cream top and a black cropped jacket with a long silver necklace that held a few lockets at the end. She walked gracefully in her gold ballet pump.

"Wait!" he called his voice croaky in his throat "Its fine you don't have to go." He stood up leaning on his fork.

She turned round at him smiling slightly and sat down on a bench that was next to her watching him as he dug up one of the flowerbeds. Troy felt her eyes on him. Usually he would feel embarrassed but he didn't seem to mind her eyes. There was no way she could be one of the stuck up snobby pupils who went here.

* * *

They carried on like this for an hour. He worked and she watched enthralled by him. His brown hair, his tanned skin, the muscles you could faintly see beneath his shirt. But was attracted Gabriella the most was his eyes. Those aqua balls of…blue. She didn't hate blue eyes. She just preferred brown. That's why she'd been so unbothered by Blake's. But This guys were just…she didn't know how to describe them.

He finished and turned to her taking off his gloves, "Troy Bolton!" he smiled extending his hand. So this was Troy! Gabriella thought. So she could see the fuss. But Lara liked him. He most be rich, stuck up totally ugly in the personality department right?

"Gabriella Montez." She took his hand giving it a little shake.

"I better get going I'll see you around." He smiled cheekily at her before picking up his wheel barrow and heading off out of the garden. She sighed before standing up and leaving the word Troy going over and over in her mind repeatedly. She couldn't like him. If he was gardening he proberly was some rich stuck up boy who thought he was better at gardening than everyone else and decided to do it himself. He wasn't going to be nice. Gabriella just knew it.

Troy smiled to himself as he walked along. He wondered what job he got at SEP. There was no way she could be a student. She was so unlike all the spoilt teenage girls here. No she was proberly the new games teacher or something.

Little did they know how wrong they both were.

* * *

**TEN REVIEWS AND ILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!! PROMISE!!**


	4. The First Day

**Chapter 4**

**The First day**

"Michael I've gotta go…" spoke Gabriella into the small cell she was holding

"…"

"It's my first proper day."

"Of course we haven't had any lessons yet it's been the weekend!"

"Yes I'll miss you." Replied Gabriella in a bored tone."

"…"

"Love you to!" she sighed pressing the red button and slipping the phone into her pocket.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She'd straightened her hair and pulled it back into a long ponytail fastened with a Turquoise ribbon. Exact same colour of Troy's eyes but she hadn't even realised. She wore her tie and a tight black cardigan but swapped her blazer for a short tight fitting black velvet jacket trimmed with a yellow and black fabric. Her shirt remained open two buttons around her neck was her lockets but on a shorter chain. She wore black lace anklets and plain black ballet pumps. She sighed tucking a few loose strands of hair behind her ears before grabbing her balengicia bag.

Taylor entered "Coming Gabs?" she called. Gabriella turned smiling at her new friend. Taylor was of course wearing Chad's basketball jacket and Gabi had soon learned she hardly ever took it off. Taylor's hear hung in waves down her back and on her feet were blue pointed pumps withs bows.

Gabriella nodded walking with Taylor and leaving their room. She sighed as they made there way down the many flights of stairs, and outside to join the rest of the gang. Blake automatically attached himself to Gabriella's side making her jump. She really didn't like him like that. Did she?

"So Gabsy," he smirked noticing her face cringe "How's the boyfriend?"

"Fine," she muttered rolling her eyes at Blake's question. He asked a lot after Michael.

"So no plans for a break-up."

Gabriella shrugged shocking Blake this hadn't been the answer he was expecting. He was about to delve deeper when Sharpay appeared.

"Gabi you coming to the party on Friday?"

Gabriella looked up thinking it over in her head, before nodding. It was the annual seniors back to school party which they held by the school lake. It was supposed to be banned by teachers but they all knew it still happened.

"Cool so will you help me, Zeke, Josh and Alex organise it?"

Gabriella nodded again smiling sweetly at Sharpay glad that she was being considered. Blake watched the conversation intently.

"Ok well will you talk to the Gardner and ask him if he could get a bonfire lit for us?"

"Sure!" beamed Gabi wondering where she could find the gardener.

"Okay he'll be at the sheds after school on his break so you could see him then."

Gabriella nodded and began to talk to Sharpay about what they were wearing when Blake suddenly spoke "I'll help if you want Shar!"

The group all looked up in shock. Blake Rivers was not one to help anybody but himself. Sharpay raised her eyebrows.

"If you want to help Blake then your going to have to do anything I tell you!"

"Sure," he beamed

Sharpay inwardly chuckled. She was not stupid. She realised Blake was in this for himself. So she might as well have fun with him while he decided to be nice.

"Okay," she smirked "I'll think of something for you to do!"

The whole group grinned noticing the tone in Sharpays voice.

They reached the building where all lessons were held and headed off towards the senior study where all seniors kept there books and what not. Gabriella dropped her purse on the table sitting on a comfy chair. There were roughly 40 seniors at SEP so the room was pretty big with large lockers for each, tables, chairs, bookshelves and five computers. There was also a water dispenser and vending machine that sold healthy and non-healthy snacks. Gabriella took it all in. It was nothing like the school she'd been to in Chicago, St Catharine's, which was pretty much a large building run by the church with St Barnabus the boys' school next door.

Gabriella rested her head on her arms thinking about everything.

"Hey Gabster!" called a voice and she looked up to see the goofy smile of Chad. She grinned at the nick name for her. "What lesson you got first?"

She pulled out her time-table and peered at the table. "Umm oh I have Dance." She smiled looking up. SEP was one of those school where you could choose certain lessons you had. Apart from English, science, math and gym pupils were expected to choose five other subjects one of which must be a language.

"Ok then well Lara the only one who takes that. What other subjects did you pick?"

"Umm Spanish for my language, Drama, Geography and music."

"Cool you'll have Spanish with Taylor, Blake, Jason and me. Geography with Taylor, Josh, Alex Blake and Zeke. Drama with Ryan, Sharpay and Lara and Music with Kelsi and Lottie."

Gabriella opened her mouth in confusement. Chad looked like he was going to explain again when she stopped him "You know what I proberly won't be able to keep up anyway!" she laughed standing up and grabbing her bag. "I'll just go find Lara and we'll go to Dance."

"Okily dokily Gabster!" smiled Chad before walking back to Taylor and wrapping his arms around her.

Gabriella swung her purse over her shoulder and was just about to go find Lara when she appeared.

"Hey Gabriella you have dance now right? Great I was so sick of not having anyone to talk to!"

Gabriella smiled politely and Lara grabbed her arm. The girls called a goodbye to their friends before making their way into the hall. Gabriella glanced over Lara's uniform feeling a pang of jealousy at how great she looked.

Lara wore red over the knee socks and black knee boots. Her tie done in a miniscule knot hung extremely loose around her shirt collar that was open three buttons but did not look sluttish in the slightest. She was blazorless but wore a sleeveless cardigan that was baggy and left open. 10 Gold bangles were strung along her wrist and her hair was curled past her shoulders.

They reached the dance studio and headed straight for the changing room out back where 6 other girls were getting changed.

Gabrielle sat down her bag smiling sweetly at all the girls before bringing out the school ballet uniform; white tights pale pink leotard and pale pink ballet shoes with ties. She pulled on the navy blue warm up hoodie and began to tie the ribbons round her ankles. She could feel the other girls' eyes on her, after all she was the new girl but she shook it off.

"Ready?" asked Lara as Gabriella stood up nodding. They both entered the studio and began stretching as their teacher Mademoiselle Joliet entered. She smiled interested at Gabriella before clapping her hands and speaking in a lyrical voice with French undertones.

"Ok class pair up and do some stretches,"

Gabriella and Lara immediately paired up and start to warm up the handstrings. The class then went through first, second etc before Mademoiselle Joliet popped in a cassette. "Ok class please one at a time demonstrate an assemblé."

A soft melody played out as the girls got in a line. Gabriella was last and watched as each of the girls attempted an assemblé, Lara just being the only one to achieve it. Soon it was Gabriella's turn.

She swished out her first foot launching into a jump. Her first foot was followed by the second and they met in mid air before landing with both feet on the floor in third position.

"Well done Gabriella that was perfect." Smiled Mademoiselle Joliet "I hope you consider joining the dance team."

Gabriella nodded smiling. The rest of the lesson was spent perfecting assemblés and working on the barre.

After class Lara cornered Gabriella "Wow your were really good." She smiled fakely.

"Thanks," murmured Gabriella pulling on her jacket.

"Can't wait to see you on the dance team…toodles!" she called before stalking off.

Gabriella felt slightly abandoned before she felt an hand grab under her arm and was spun round to meet Taylor.

"Hey I think you have Biology with me!" she smiled

Gabriella smiled back with relief as her and Taylor made it towards Biology.

"Who else is in our biology Tay?"

"Blake, Kelsi, Zeke and Lottie."

"Oh…ok."

They entered the classroom and Taylor smiled at their four friends in the corner all sat round 3 different benches. They walked over and Taylor sat down beside Kelsi. Gabriella guessed she was next to Lottie so slid in place.

"Hey G." smiled Lottie which caused Gabriella to smile. It seemed like all her new friends had their own nickname for her, except Lara who called her Gabriella in a patronizing tone.

"Hey Lottie," smiled Gabriella.

"Chaddie told me you had Music. What instruments do you play?"

"Oh the piano and I sing a bit but I'm not very good."

"Cool."

Their biology teacher Mr Potts walked in setting his briefcase on the table and launching into the lesson on plant biology. Two words. Extremely dull.

* * *

The day was over and Gabriella came out of school smiling walking straight for her dorm when she felt someone next to her. Looking up she met Blake's eyes and smiled.

"Hey Gabsy!"

"Hey Blakesy!"

"Wanna come over to the boys' dorm and shoot some pool?"

"No can't soz I've gotta go see the Gardner about the bonfire. Oh that reminds me Sharpay says she has a 'task' for you."

Blake groaned rolling his eyes "I better go find the princess before she screams or something. For Albuquerque's sake we wouldn't want that to happen. Bye Gabsy!"

She shook her head chuckling slightly as she made her way to the garden sheds. She knocked on the door waiting for the reply and getting none she walked in.

Gabriella was shocked to see a very handsome Troy Bolton sitting on a bags of compost swigging out of his water bottle.

"Oh sorry…" she blushed. I was looking for the gardener.

Troy stared intently at Gabriella. She was in a school uniform. That couldn't possibly mean she was a student? Right? He cleared his throat.

"Umm I'm the gardener."

Gabriella nearly choked. He was the school gardener. She'd thought he was a snobby rich kid. Her head hurt from all the confusion.

"Oh right I...I didn't know." She stammered.

"It's ok." He smiled standing up.

She smiled back taking a step into the shed, "Umm I was just wondering if you don't mind building and lighting the bonfire for the senior party by the lake on Friday, if it's not too much trouble."

"Sure." He shrugged pulling on his gloves

"Thanks!" she beamed turning round to leave,

"Hey…" he called after her causing her to turn around "So you're a student here?"

She nodded raising her eyebrows "So your not a student here?" she replied

He mimicked her actions.

They both sighed.

"_He's so hot though."_ Groaned Gabriella inside her head

"_She's so cute though!"_ Groaned Troy inside his head.

They both waved awkwardly to one another before Gabriella turned round blushing and walked off, quickly.

* * *

**Please Review**

**xxx**


	5. The Phone Calls

****

Chapter 5

**The phone calls**

Gabriella smiled basking in the late summer sun. Her, Lottie and Alex sat outside rose house on sun loungers, sunglasses on and lathered in sun tan lotion. Taylor and Kelsi were studying for a History exam in the library and Lara and Sharpay had gone over to play pool and flirt with the guys.

Alex peered over the top of her Gucci aviator sunglasses towards a group of girls who sat on the grass giggling at a certain blue eyed hunk who was gardening in the distance. "OMG! Why do girls throw themselves at him like that?"

Lottie shrugged not averting her eyes from the Kerrang music magazine she was reading "Because he's a twenty two year old hunk to them!"

Gabriella's breath hitched in her throat. Twenty two? She didn't know he was that old. She'd assumed her was eighteen or nineteen!

"Shouldn't he be at collage?" she asked trying to sounding un-interested.

"Yeh but he can't afford the rest of the fees so he took a few years off to work. He got offered a basketball scholarship but turned it down."

Gabriella felt her brow crease in confusement "Why would he do that?"

Lottie shrugged turning a page "Who knows!"

Gabriella carried on watching him with interest. For some reason for the past two days she'd found her self often thinking about the hunk of a gardener.

She tried desperately to think of something else. Scrunching up her face she repeated over and over in her head "Think of Michael think of Michael!"

"Umm Gab you ok?" asked Alex looking concerned as she watched her new friend.

"Oh it's nothing just a bit of a headache!" she lied.

* * *

Troy Bolton looked over at the three girls outside Rose house. Who the fuck was that girl? Well he knew her name was Gabriella obviously, but who was she. And Montez…that name sounded so familiar. He sighed clipping away at the bushes with the shears.

Girls kept on giggling behind him. Didn't they understand how annoying that was? He hated to be regarded as some object. He was a person. He had a personality. Did that just seem to completely bypass everything else when they look at him?

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he groaned. Only one person called him during the day. Everyone else had enough sense to realize he was at work and therefore proberly busy. He sighed realizing he was proberly going to have to take this. Sliding it out of his pocket and flipping it open he spoke.

"Talk to me."

"Hey Troysie poo!" spoke the voice and immediately Troy knew she wanted something.

"Hey Candace. What do you want?"

"Hey Troy I was wondering if I could come down tonight!"

"Candace you know you can't do that!"

He heard her huff frustrated on the other end of the phone but didn't say anything. She huffed again obviously waiting for him to agree.

"Fine," she muttered "See you on friday."

"Sorry I'm not coming down till Saturday afternoon, I've gotta work friday evening."

"But…"

"Sorry no can do I'm afraid. Anyway I gotta go. I'm working. Bye babe."

"Bye Troy…I love you!"

"You to!"

He flicked the phone shut shaking his head and going back to trimming the bushes. Saturday night he was just gonna tell her straight. Their relationship wasn't working. He just hoped she wouldn't cry to much.

* * *

Gabriella tore her gaze away from Troy and turned to her companions. "So what's the dress code for this party?"

Alex pulled herself up and placed her shades on her head turning to Gabriella. Lottie placed the magazine down and removed her Shades completely.

"Ok heres the d-l," smiled Lottie

"They say that you should dress up for party in but everyone basically just wears summer clothes and shit!"

"Though you always get some freaks who dress way over the top as if their going to a formal or something!"

"Yeh and do you remember last year when Sally Parsons wore that basically a ball gown and then at prom she went to chilled! I heard that was hilarious!"

The two girls began to laugh while Gabriella just tittered nervously.

"Anyway!" continued Lottie "It's a seniors party!"

"But some juniors get invited,"

"And theres basically dancing, music, bonfire, barbeque, swimming and of course games!"

"Lots of games."

Gabriella nodded taking it all in. Sounded fun. Nothing wild but she'd never been one for wild partys, though she knew that would proberly change. This school seemed completely different from St Catherine's. She was still unsure weather she liked it.

"So what sort of music is it?"

"Oh Lotties playing, infact she's the star act!" rushed Alex wriggling her eyebrows.

Lottie blushed placing her shades back one before muttering "Whatever."

Alex dramatically sighed. "So Gab tell us about the boyfriend!"

"Go on G tell us about the boyfriend!" muttered Lottie in a bored tone as she was obviously humouring Alex.

"Umm theres not much to say about Michael really." She mumbled biting her lip.

"Come on tell all!"

"Well we met sophomore year. He bugged me for ages to go out with him so I finally caved. He's got blonde hair and some people say he looks a bit like Ryan Gosling but I don't see it."

Alex raised her eyebrows "Im sensing so much enthusiasm." She laughed sarcastically.

"I guess…its just recently I think I've been having second thoughts about our relationship. I'm not in love with him. And its not even like oh your just missing the honeymoon period. It's not that because truthfully we never had a honeymoon period. We don't fight. We hardly ever talk. And I think he's totally in love with me. No bragging or anything. I just don't feel the same way." She scratched her head staring at the ground. It was the first time she'd admitted it outloud.

"You know what I say?" asked Lottie Turning to the two as the looked at her questiongliy "Dump his ass."

Gabriella burst out laughing as Alex rolled her eyes and muttered something about 'lack of empathy'.

Lottie just smirked turning back to her magazine with a knowing smile on her face.

Neither three noticed the tall blue eyed man who hadn't stopped staring at Gabriella since she burst out laughing.

* * *

Gabriella sighed walking through the trees, feeling the fabric of her yellow sundress rub against her thighs. Her eyes scanned the area looking for a secluded spot where she could do what she was about to do private. Her curls spread out around her shoulders and her mind wandered for a moment thinking about maybe getting her haircut.

She turned a corner and came to a halt before leaning her back against the wall sighing slightly. She rehearsed the scenario in her head. One more sigh and the she was ready flicking through her mobile contacts till she found the one she wanted.

The dialling tone rang a couple of times before it was answered.

"_Hello?"_ came a breathy voice down the phone.

"Michael? Have you just been on a run?"

"_No…no I'm just a bit tired that's all!"_ rushed Micheal taking deep breaths.

"Look Mikey I was just calling to see how you were!"

_"Fine…fine I'm fine. Great infact."_

"Ok…" she spoke slowly, unconvinced by his words. "Micheal we need to talk."

"_Umm ok but can this wait?" _he spoke but then she heard it in the background a voice. A womans voice.

"**Micheal baby you coming back to bed?"**

Gabriella froze. She could hear her heart pounding in her chest. The whole world started to slowly spin and she felt like time had stopped. "Who was that?" she almost whispered.

"_Who? What? Oh nothing…"_gulped Micheal un-convinced

"WHO WAS THAT!" she suddenly screamed.

"_Look umm Brie listen."_

"NO! You know what I don't need your pathetic explanations or excuses. We are through! You're dumped. And just for the record. That thing I wanted to talk to you about. Was me asking weather we should end our relationship!"

"_Please Brie listen. It was for the sex and closeness. She's nothing compared to how much I love you."_

"Oh boo hoo Micheal. It's all Bullshit!"

She violently jabbed at the red button on her phone before storming off round the corner and straight into someone's chest.

"Sorry…" she mumbled looking up to see Blake Rivers smiling back at her. If smiling was the word. Gabriella would have described it as smirking.

He held out his hand helping her onto his feet. "You okay?" he asked as she tried to straighten out her dress. She nodded not looking at him and keeping her gaze on the ground.

"Hey hey!" he smiled bringing her gaze to his "Seriously Gabsy what's wrong."

She stared back at him. "I just found out Michaels been cheating on me. I mean I shouldn't care, I was gonna dump him anyway but it's just…I hate cheaters!"

Blake semi smiled "Sounds like a jerk!"

"I guess he was!" she sniffed before smiling "Thanks Blake."

"For what? I didn't do anything!"

She giggled "For calling him a Jerk." She sighed before beginning to walk backwards.

"I guess I'll see you around." She called giving a small wave before turning her back.

"I guess I will Montez!" he called after but smiling largely. That girl was sure something.


	6. The Party

**LONG CHAPTER!** **Over 3000 words. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6**

**The party**

Gabriella smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She was never one to brag but she looked good. Her hair was up in a way that looked casual, with curls like tentacles hanging down to frame her face. She wore a pale pink lipstick with a slick of gloss and her eyes were framed with gold dust. Her mascara and eyeliner finished the look, as her lashes were now dark like spiders legs. Her tanned body suited the orange dress that had a strapless bandeau top part that tied round the back but then dipped under the bust and flowed down to mid thigh, leaving a gap at the back between the top and the bottom, though it was all one dress. On her feet was white peep toe wedges **(A/N like in HSM2).**Three gold wooden bangles hung on one arm and her ears were decoratively adorned with small gold hoops. To top it all round her neck was a small gold necklace her dad had got her for her ninth birthday that said 'Princess' in cursive. She turned to her six room-mates;

"How do I look?" she asked holding her arms out.

"OMG!" cried Sharpay "Bloody gorgeous!" she giggled. Sharpay wore pink of course. It was a floaty, strappy, midthigh, dress, with a piece of ruffled fabric under the bust to give it an empire line look, and a massive pink bow attached to the side. Sharpays hair was in two twists that hung long past her shoulders looking intricate but really was just her hair twisted again and again. Her makeup was neat and tidy, with a bright cherry pink lipstick. She wore no jewlerry apart from a large pink ring on her left pointer finger. Her feet sat happily in white eyelet ballet pumps.

Taylor looked up smiling nodding her head in approvement. She'd decided to dress a lot simpler than everyone else in a t-shirt dress with three-quarter length arms, that dipped happily beneath the bust then went down till mid thigh. It had a red and white checked pattern but the lines were so small it looked completely pale red and along the hem and going about 5 inches up were small embroided white flowers. Her hair was draped over one shoulder and a large red flower was stuck to the bare side of her head. Her eyes were defined with dark eyeliner but she left her lip natural. Her feet rested in a pair of red, peep toe, heels and on her right wrist was a tight gold bracelet.

"OMG!" cried Sharpay moving on from Gabriella "I love your dress Alex." Everyone's attention was moved away from Gabriella towards Alex who was walking nervously around her bed looking for something. Realising everyone was looking at her she looked up, her straightened black hair pulling away from her shoulders. "Oh thanks…I made it." She shrugged as if it was nothing. She wore a scoop neck, sleeveless cream dress that fitted under the bust and flowed out in an A-line. The design on the bust was intricate gold shapes aligned in a complicated pattern. Hair from the sides of her head had been French plaited round her forehead to give a sort of hippy look and this effect showed her eyes intensely. Her lipstick had a goldy shade to it and around her wrist was a gold charm bracelet. She finally found what she was looking for and pulled on a pair of tan gladiator sandals. Gabriella felt like she was staring at a model out of Vogue. Alex was incredibly…in!

Lara coughed as if expecting everyone to suddenly turn around and adorn praise on her. Sharpay swivelled "Wow…Lara…you look so nice!" she giggled genuinely but there was none of the wonder that had recently been held in her voice. Lara wore a tight thigh length dress consisting of Victorian lace that hugged her body mercilessly. It had three quarter length sleeves and was in a flattering off white colour. On Lara's feet were a pair of gold sparkly stilettos with pointed toes and she wore three thin gold bangles on her arm. Her hair was curled in luscious locks with the top pulled back into a vibrant quiff. Yes she looked gorgeous but it was less natural than the other girls, almost pristine.

Gabriella gave her approval before turning to the nearest bed to hers on the left, the right being tailors. "Kels…" she smiled "You look adorable. Jason will love it." She smiled. Kelsi wore a blue cami style dress that suite her porcelain skin and had an intricate gold rodeo style design on the bust. She wore a load of flowery bracelet up both arms and her hair fell naturally curly down her shoulders. Her green eyes seemed to sparkle behind her glasses and she wore blue ankle socks with gold flat pups. "Thanks Gabi!" she smiled applying a pale pink lipstick and adjusting the chunky necklace round her neck. Gabriella noticed the flash of a gold on Kelsi's finger and noticed Jason's class ring. "That's odd…" she thought furrowing her brow "It's on her ring finger." She shrugged thinking nothing on it. Lottie walked over.

"Hey G you ready to go. I've got no-one to walk over with." Gabriella smiled chuckling slightly at Lottie's look. Her streaks had been replaced with an electric blue colour which contrasted deeply with her honey blonde hair, which seemed to be getting lighter day by day. IT hung freely round her shoulders, with plait place randomly through it. She wore a black strappy empire line dress, which showed off her cleavage. It had a sort of wet look like she'd just been throw in a swimming pool or it was made out of rubber. She wore fingerless leather gloves and on her legs were bright red tights. She wore black knee high flat boots and a long silver necklace that stopped halfway on her torso. Her eyes were smokey with a red eyeshadow and her li-s were a very pale pink that appeared the same color of her skin.She beamed at Gabriella as they made their war through the door. **(A/N Pictures of all the girls dresses are on my profile!)**

* * *

"Are you nervous?" asked Gabriella meaning the fact Lottie would be performing tonight.

Lottie laughed and shook her head "Nah I love it up there. Wish I could spend my whole life playing music."

Gabriella nodded "Sometimes I feel that way about dancing."

Lottie smiled softly at her "So you got any plans with Blake now that you are officially single?"

Gabriella shrugged. She was un-sure of her feelings for Blake. "What about you? You got your eye on anyone?"

Lottie blushed as red as her tights "Yeh I like this guy but I'm unsure if he'll feel the same way. I mean he's not my usual type, but he makes me laugh."

"Ok spill!" ordered Gabriella linking arms with Lottie

Lottie seemed to ponder for a moment "OK I like Ry…

Gabriella's eyes opened in shock "REALLY!" she gasped "God he is so not who I imagined you liking!"

"I know right! He's the kind of guy my mom would want me to date. It's not fair I always rebel against my mother! Why do I have to agree with her! LIFE'S UNFAIR!" she suddenly shouted throwing her arms out and calling to the sky, making Gabriella giggle uncontrollably.

They reached the lake where a few teens already stood talking by the bonfire, which threw light across the clearing. Fairy lights were strung through the trees and there was even a small portable stage borrowed from the drama club with instruments set up on it. Gabriella smiled before walking over towards the barbeque where Zeke stood.

"Hey Zeke you put the burgers on yet?" she asked hopping onto the table next to him and sitting comftabley.

He smiled and nodded "Yeh…place looks great doesn't it."

"Uhum and all thanks to Sharpay!" she laughed raising her eyebrows.

Zeke gave a small noticeable smile as he flipped over a patty

"Anyway I better go wish Lottie luck…" she smiled flinging herself off the tabl.

"Oh wait Blake was looking for you!" Zeke called after her as she bounded through the crowds. She gave him a nod and thumbs up to show she heard him before squishing through the ever filling space looking for Lottie.

She spotted the blonde girl with vibrant blue streaks in the distance and was about to rush off when she felt a hand frab her upper arm and swung her round.

"Hey Montez…looking hot!" smiled Blake raising his eyebrows.

"Oh so its off with the Gabsy and onto the second names," she joked squinting up at him taking in his blue eyes, they seemed so…un-real. She didn't like them. They were harsh.

"I see that your staring into me eyes, have you fallen for them?"

She shook her head as if being broken from a spell and frowned "No actually I was just thinking how they didn't suit you."

"Oh…right…" he sighed scratching his head. Gabriella looked down at is clothes. He wore a white buttoned shirt and a blue blazer with the sleeves pushed to his elbows. He finished the look with jeans.

"So Rivers…A little birdie told me you wanted to speak to me."

"Oh yeh…about that I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime."

"Aren't we out now?"

"No I mean like on a date?" he seemed to question

"Blake I've known you for less than a week."

"Yeh but I must have made a good first impression!"

"Like I always say, don't judge a book by its cover."

"Sometimes do…sometimes you should judge a book by its cover Gabriella." He smiled before walking off.

She raised her eyebrows before turning round and began making her way over to Lottie but stopped seeing she was in deep conversation with Ryan. She quickly gave Lottie the thumbs up before making her way over to the table of drinks.

Clutching the red cup of frothy lukewarm beer Gabriella sighed squeezing through the crowd looking for one of her friends. Music was playing through a stereo but no-one was dancing, which Gabriella found odd. Spotting Sharpay she sidled over.

"Hey Sharpie, whys no-one dancing?"

Sharpay raised her eyebrows and looked at Gabriella as if she was stupid. "No-one dances to this sort of music!"

"But it's the usual music you get in clubs!" replied Gabriella as Please don't stop the music came on.

"Oh but the kids at SEP don't do the whole club scene. They like more indie stuff!"

Gabriella shrugged. That was odd. All her school no matter what music people liked everyone danced to the same tunes. Sharpay smiled at her "So rumour has it Blake asked you out!"

"That was fast!"

"Per-lease! I know what's happening before it happens!" sighed Sharpay taking Gabriella cup and taking a sip before pulling a face "YUCK! Beer."

"I like Beer…" smiled Gabriella "And yes Blake asked me out."

"Well did you say yes."

"No…but I didn't say no either. The conversation was too confusing!"

"Well I think you should say yes!"

"Why?"

"Because, you and Blake just make a good couple. Not the best infact I don't entirely agree that you should go out, but you're supposed to go out. And sometimes if you give in to something sooner the faster its all over." Sighed Sharpay.

"Sharpie that's completely nuts!"

"Whatever you say Gabi whatever you say!" Sharpay kinked her eyebrow before walking off.

Gabriella rolled her eyes nodding her head slightly to the music. This party wasn't what she'd been expecting. Alex had made it sound amazing and well it was all a bit dull. She peered over the crowd looking for Taylor or Lottie, the two she'd grown closest to over the week.

"HEY GABSTER!"A voice shouted in her ear and she turned round to meet a very excited Chad.

"Hey Chad." She smiled crossing her arms.

"You seen my beautiful girlfriend?"

"Whipped!" she smiled at Chad's shocked face "Umm no not at the party but I saw her back in Rose."

"Okily Dokily!" he cheered bouncing off. Gabriella couldn't help wondering if Taylor was going to actually make it to the party.

Gabriella heard a few strums on the electric guitar before a familiar melody started to play. Glancing at the stage she saw Lottie standing there guitar in hand at the mike playing 'Rockstar' by Miley Cyrus. Suddenly the large group of teens burst into dance, contrasting to the stationery stance they'd all been five seconds ago.

Sometimes I walk a little faster

In the school hallway

Just to get next to you

Some days I spend a little extra

Time in the morning

Dress to impress you

Gabriella smiled as Lotties husky voice matched the music perfectly. She watched her strumming on her guitar walking round the stage interacting at the audience. Noticing Kelsi and Alex dancing Gabriella ran over to the two.

Guess you don't notice

Guess you don't need this

Sad you're not seein what you're missin'

On the outside shyin away

On the inside dyin to say

She began dancing with the two girls enjoying herself. This wasn't the usual music she danced to at party's but this seemed to be the stuff the kids at SEP enjoyed and she really didn't care. As long as she was having fun.

I'm unusual

Not so typical

Way too smart to be waiting around

Tai chi practices

Snowboard champion

I could fix the flat on your car

I might even be a rock star

I might even be a rock star

Sometimes I wish when the phone rings

That it would be you

Saying let's hang out

Then you confess

That there's something special between us

Why don't we find out

But you don't know me

Guess you don't need me

Why you're not seein' what you're missin'

On the outside shyin' away

On the inside dyin' to say

Gabriella smiled mouthing along to the lyrics. She never felt an adrenaline rush like this, everybody jumping up and down dancing. Gabriella had never been to a gig in her life so she'd never come across anything like mosh pits. She'd been to concerts, sat in booths with her father but nothing like this. This was free.

I'm unusual

Not so typical

Way too smart to be waiting around

Tai chi practices

Snowboard champion

I could fix the flat on your car

I might even be a rock star

If you only knew the real me

I might even be a rock star

I'm telling you that we are meant to be

Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see

That I really am a rock star

Gabriella giggled bumping into people but not caring. Her father had sent her away to keep her from this life, but really he just sent her foreword to embrace this lifestyle…and Gabriella loved it!

I'm unusual

Not so typical

Way too smart to be waiting around

Tai chi practices

Snowboard champion

I could fix the flat on your car

Rockin' it wherever we are

Cuz I'm really a rock star

Cuz I'm really a rock star

Lottie did the last guitar solo while everyone cheered loudly. Gabriella laughed as her, Alex and Kelsi made their way over too the barbeque.

"Hey Zeke!" smiled Kelsi leaning forward on the table "Can we have one cheeseburger, on footlong and one chicken burger?"

"Yep!" smiled the ever so cheery Zeke passing over three plates "Chicken burger for Kels, footlong for Lexx and cheeseburger for Ella!"

"That's freaky how did you know whose was whose?" asked Gabriella kinking her eyebrow as she swirled on the ketchup.

"Everyone knows everyone's food likes and dislikes so its easy!" smiled Alex squirting on some mustard "Kelsi's doesn't eat red meat so the chicken burgers obviously for her. Im lactose intolerant so I won't be having the cheeseburger so that leaves me the footlong and you the cheeseburger. Obviously we don't know you well enough to be able to guess you food habits!"

For some reason Gabriella felt slightly happier at the thought of being able to join such a close group of friends.

"Okay food habits lets see…. I hate pickles! Can't stand them, I'm allergic to blueberries, they bring me out in a rash, I adore pizza, and I often get slight cravings for broccoli! Yes I know unusual!" she laughed taking a bite of her burger.

"Kelsi burst out laughing while Zeke looked amuses and Alex just shook her head smiling."

Lara sauntered over attached like a limpet to a blonde haired guy.

"Hey!" she smiled cheerily, with an aurora that reeked of being tipsy "This is Eddie! He's from England. Hes like a lord or something!" she began to giggle as 'Eddie' sucked at her neck.

"Great…another one of Lara's man friends!" murmured Alex beneath her breath.

Kelsi suppressed a smile before sticking out her hand "Hey Edward I'm Kelsi…I think your in my chemistry class."

"Oh yes!" chortled Edward before placing his arm around Lara's waist.

Gabriella smiled and sipped her drink, before feeling a presence by her side. She looked up to see Blake standing there, a smirk on his face.

"Guys Shar wants to play a 'game' before Lottie goes back on. Who's in?" asked Blake draping his arm across Gabriella's shoulder.

"What kind of game?" asked Alex uneasily

Blake shrugged before turning to Gabriella "You in?"

Gabriella contemplated it all. She almost said no but then…

"Alright Blakesy your on!" she smirked shaking his arm free from his shoulder.

"Cool, were over there," he pointed towards the lake before walking off.

Gabriella turned to the rest, "Guys you coming?"

Lara shook her head "Eddie and I are going to find somewhere private where we can…chat!" she smirked dragging of the bedazzled boy.

Kelsi laughed as the three girls and Zeke made their way across the dance floor to where a few familiar figures sat. Gabriella felt her breath hitch in her throat, and a small feeling of regret swept through her. She didn't think she was going to enjoy this.

* * *

**Ok so The song was obviously Rockstar by Miley Cyrus/ Hannah Montana**

**Please review, I've not been getting a lot which is starting to make me wonder if I should stop writing.**


	7. The Running

**Chapter 7**

**The Running**

"Ok the rules are simple…" giggled Sharpay. "You have to say three facts about you, one the truth, the other two lies!" Gabriella raised her eyebrows "We have to guess the truth. If we get it you can tell us yep that's the truth and then you must do a forefit. If we guess wrong then you can tell us nope that's a lie but u don't have to tell us the truth and you pick one person to do a forefit."

Everyone looked at each other before nodding to Sharpay to let her know they could continue.

"OK ME FIRST!" giggle Sharpay

She sat for a few moments as if in deep thought. "OK fact number 1…I dye my hair. Number 2, I fancy a guy here but I'm scared to say who and Number 3 sometimes I wish I wasn't rich."

The group seemed to ponder till someone spoke up "I think the truth is you don't want to be rich!" spoke Blake

"Yeh!" nodded Kelsi

"I agree!" spoke Joshua

Gabriella watched Sharpay flitter her eyes over Zeke. So she liked Zeke! Well that meant the truth was number 2. But if Sharpay didn't want people to know. Her thoughts were broke with everyone looking at her.

"What?" she asked furrowing her brow.

"It's your turn," smiled Taylor "which do you think."

"Umm number 3!" lied Gabriella. If Sharpay wanted that to remain a secret then it would.

"NOPE!" squealed Sharpay "That was a lie. So one of you must do a forefit. I pick…Ryan." She gleamed evilly "Ryan yur forefit is to tell the girl you like that you like her."

Ryan seemed to study the ground before looking at his sister with daggers. "Whatever!" she muttered before looking round the group. "Lottie I like you okay?"

He seemed to skulk as if preparing for laughter and even though a few of the guys seem to splutter for a moment Lottie just sat smiling. "I like you too Ry." She giggled

The pair looked at each other before a piece of driftwood bounced of Ryan's head. "GET A ROOM!" yelled Chad causing a slap of Taylor.

"Ok I pick for the next go…Joshua."

"Umm ok…" he murmured looking around. "I'm really ill, I don't love Alex and sometimes I wish my parents were still alive."

The mood turned sombre. All three of them weren't exactly happy and cheery.

The group finally decided the truth was he didn't love Alex, hoping maybe that would lighten the mood. Obviously Joshua denied that being the truth before kissing his girlfriend quickly on the lips.

"Okay I pick Blake to do a forefit." He smirked evilly. "Blake I think you should tell everyone your real eye color!"

A couple of the girls gasped, including Gabriella and most of the boys burst out laughing while Blake blushed.

"Umm I have brown eyes!" he mumbled tracing patterns in the soil.

"Why would you lie about your eye colour?" asked a confused Sharpay.

"I don't wanna talk about it!"

"It's because he thinks girls will fall for the blue more than the brown!" chortled Chad slapping Blake on the back.

Gabriella shook her head holding back laughter "That's incredibly dishonest."

"Shut up!" snapped Blake standing up and beginning to walk off. The rest just looked at each other for a few seconds before simultaneously bursting into laughter.

"Okay Gabriella's turn!" smiled Joshua turning to her.

"Umm okay… I adore my stepmother, I sing when nobodies watching and I like Blake."

"SHE LIKES BLAKE!" Jason almost screamed immediately. Everyone else agreed leaving Gabriella to think. Should she say she liked Blake? It wasn't the truth at least she didn't think it was. Her truth had been she sings while nobody was watching but maybe, she should just say she liked Blake for the sake of it.

She shook her head "No that's not the truth. But Im gonna go I need to clear my head." She sighed picking her self off up the driftwood log "See you guys back at the dorm." She smiled but with immense sadness in her voice.

"But she hasn't chosen…" she heard Chad cry before Taylor hushed him.

Gabriella made her way through the woods trying not to cry. She didn't even know why she needed to cry. It was all the confusion and the frustration built up inside her that made her do it. She slipped off her shoes, feeling the warm ground slip between her toes. She sighed fighting hard back the tears.

"Gabriella!" smirked a voice and she turned round to see the one person she didn't want to see. Blake.

She shook her head at him before turning round and beginning to run through the trees. She didn't want to think about him. She really didn't.

She could hear him shouting after her but she just kept running, her heart pounding in her chest, the thin material of her dress sliding against her thighs.

The wind rushed in her hair. She seemed to always run away, and though momentarily the running seemed to be the best thing, the excitement that seemed to reek in her core, sometime she just wanted to stop running. Someday she knew she was going to have to.

And then everything the whole world came to a standstill when she hit something hard sending her backwards in a daze. She felt herself beginning to sway, felt her self falling and was about to cry out when something grabbed her wrist bringing her upright to a sea of aquamarine.

Troy Bolton stood infront of her with smiling, yet confused eyes, his brown almost blonde hair scruffily across his face narrowly missing his eyes.

"Watch it," he spoke quietly steadying her by placing his hands on her shoulder "Have you been crying?"

She shook her head truthfully "Almost!" she whispered.

He sighed shaking his head comically, "Now what am I going to have to do with you."

She giggled "I could really use a drink."

"No problem, allow me!" he smiled extending his arm in a gentlemanly fashion. She giggled before scolding herself, she never usually giggled because of guys. What was she playing at.

He led her towards the large building she'd seen him in the other day. They were supposed to be the sheds, but they seemed a lot larger and cleaner than a usual shed.

She looked around, something she'd failed to last time. Bags of compost were stacked in a corner with gardening tools lining the walls. A small sit on lawnmower was stashed away and there was also lots of equipment Gabriella didn't recognise. Troy settled himself on sme piles of bags of compost and patted the bag beside him which Gabriella sat at. He produced a bottle of Vodka and handed it to her.

She took a messy swig wiping her mouth. She felt like getting drunk was nessercary to forget the bed things.

"Woah slow down!" he joked taking a mouthful himself. "So what's a little girl like you running round on her own the woods."

"I'm not little!" she slurred. Obviously the alcohol from the party was catching up with her

"Fine your a big girl who can look after herself…happy?"

"Obviously I can look after myself! Otherwise I definatley would not be here!"

"Whatever you say Montez…"

"Don't call me Montez please?" she pleaded him with large eyes.

"Ok Gabriella."

"Thank you." She sighed taking a swig of the vodka again.

"Brie?" he asked which startled her, she'd never heard that nickname before.

"Yes Troy?"

"What's wrong?" his voice was soothing and comforting and his eyes twinkled with understanding.

"Lots of things." She sighed.

"Like what?"

"Like Blake Rivers."

"Oh Mr Rivers." Spoke Troy with gritted teeth.

"Yeah he likes me!" she emphasised

"What's not to like!" joked Troy but waited for her to continue

"Yeh but I'm just confused about liking him. I've just broken up with my boyfriend and its all UGH!"

Tory remained silent sensing she wanted to continue and letting her do so in her own time.

"I don't know about my feelings towards him. And then theres my dad, he's married this journalist, Carrie Shaw." Gabriella pulled a face at the name "And that's why I'm here, because she wanted him all to herself. She doesn't understand how hard it is for me to see her replace my mother, not that I can remember my mother. I was three when she died."

Troy edged closer to her and extended the bottle.

"I know how suckish life can be." He sighed rubbing the back of his neck with a tired expression.

"Well maybe sometime you can tell me your problems!" she giggled, clearly drunk.

He laughed back and they both looked at each other intently not breaking eye contact. All of a sudden they both stopped laughing and held each others gaze. Their hands seemed to connect and lace their fingers.

Gabriella smiled looking down at their hands joined, which had happened effortlessly without realising. She leaned in slightly and so did Troy. Their faces were millimetres apart and Gabriella could feel Troy's hot breath on her face, she could smell the sweet scent of his aftershave mixed with his sweat, which was surprisingly intoxicating. She looked to his eyes then back to his mouth.

Troy watched her eyes flicker and held back the smirk. She was so beautiful, her lips parting slightly. He knew what was coming and his head screamed at him to stop.

Gabriella leaned all the way encapturing his lips in her own.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. The Kiss

****

Hey guys sorry its been a while! I've been stuck in Devon. Heres Chapter 8...enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

**The Kiss**

Gabriella melted into Troy's embrace, their lips moving together in perfect symphony. Her hands made their way up his chest and rested their as his fingers got transfixed in her hair, running through her ringlets. She could feel his breath in her throat and could taste the alcohol off it. But she was to drunk to notice and his lip slid over hers softly, smoothly, rhythmically. It was like nothing either of them had ever felt before. And it scared them.

Gabriella pulled apart staring at the ground. "I'm sorry…" she breathed

The pair sat for what felt like ages in silence thinking over everything. The whole world appeared to go into standstill.

"Just go…" whispered Troy anger seeping though him as he realised his stupidity. He could get fired for this. Hell he could even go to Prison!

Gabriella sat in shock not moving.

"JUST GO!" he shouted standing up and banging his fist against the wall. She stood shaking and began to run, just like she'd been doing before, out of the door and towards Rose, again trying not to cry. She slipped into the house, which appeared empty due to the party and slowly climbed the stairs, her mind racing with thoughts. She hardly felt the cold banister beneath her fingers, all she felt was Troy's lips on her own.

She reached the long attic room she shared with the six other girls and began the long journey to her bed. Collapsing onto it she breathed, trying to relaxing her pounding heart that seemed to be trying to break free of her ribcage. Had she just made the biggest mistake of her life? She wasn't Lara. Guys weren't just people to mess around with. To Gabriella a kiss meant something. She never kissed someone she hardly knew. But today she had. Yet when she kissed him, she felt like she'd known Troy all her life.

* * *

The pillows tickled her nose as she groaned and rolled around trying to make herself comfy. She really did not feel like getting un-dressed so soon fell asleep still in her clothes, including shoes.

Sunlight streamed onto Gabriella's face, causing her to moan as the light blinded her sleep filled eyes. She rolled over and realised she was still in her party attire from the night before. What had happened? Her head pounded slightly then all the memories came rushing back, the party, the dancing, the game, the running, the alcohol and the kiss.

Oh no she had kissed Troy! What a mistaka to maka!

She looked cautiously around the room and noticed most of the beds, bar Kelsi's was empty. Sharpay was standing next to her completing her outfit for the day, Skinny white jeans with a pink ruffled blouse.

"Shar? Where is everybody?" Asked Gabriella sitting up, a hand to her forehead.

"Oh proberly sleeping somewhere with their 'significant others'" laughed Sharpay lyrically.

"But what bout you and Kels?"

"I'm single and Kelsi and Jason are 'staying pure for marriage'"

Gabriella raised her eyebrows but didn't mention it, instead cautiously rising from the bed and towards the mirror.

Her make up from last night was smudged and her hair was in such a mess it should clear signs of tossing and turning in the night. She had imprints in her skin of where the jewellery she'd not taken off had marked her. She sighed undoing her hair so it fell down her shoulders and grabbing a towel.

"Going for a shower!" she called over her shoulder before waddling over to the door which held the en-suite showers.

* * *

Wrapped in her towel, the damp hair spread out across her shoulders she re entered the room minutes later to find Kelsi awake and rummaging through her drawers.

"Hey…" she smiled before turning her back and sorting out her clothes for today.

"So girlies!" called the shrill voice of Sharpay "What's on the agenda today?"

Gabriella slipped on her underwear beneath her towel "I don't mind." She sighed her hands moving quickly through the drawer looking for something to wear.

"Me and Jason are studying this morning, then were free this afternoon." Smiled Kelsi still frantically looking round her bed.

"Kels what are you looking for?" asked Sharpay straightening the comforter on her bed.

"Nothing!" replied Kelsi a little too quickly "I mean it doesn't matter."

Gabriella frowned as she slipped on a pair of boy fit jeans, but said nothing. She hadn't been there long enough to start probing them.

"Whatever Trevor! Gabs I'm going down to the boys' dorm. Come with?"

"Umm nah I think I'll just go to the dance studio for a bit." Called Gabriella slipping on a athletics top.

"Whatever floats your boat. Bye girlies!" called Sharpay

Gabriella pulled on her a black zipper hoodie with her name on the back in large green lettering and squeezed her feet into some K-Swiss trainers.

"See-yah Kels!" she called leaving the room, pulling her hood over her head as she went.

* * *

Troy casually opened the front door, dropping his keys which he hadn't even needed on the small coffee table.

"MOM??" he called up the stairs "I'm home!"

"MOMS NOT HOME!" yelled his dad down to him, before appearing on the top steps, a squirming five year old in his grip who had a very angry face.

"Hey Lils!" smiled Troy dropping the small duffle bag on the floor.

"Troy daddy said no tellywision today." Spoke Lilly softly her bottom lip quivering.

"No Daddy said no television till someone has brushed their teeth.

"But brushing your teeth takes AGGGGES!" moaned Lilly trying to wiggle out of her dads arms.

Troy laughed at his little sister, "Hey Lilly how about you brush your teeth and then you can watch one whole hour of television."He spoke humouring her.

She bit her lip staring at the ceiling with content thinking over Troy's words.

"Okay!" she said energetically "Can I get down now daddy?"

Jack Bolton slowly lowered his daughter down before ruffling her hair and watching her skip off towards the bathroom. He slowly began to descend the stairs towards his eldest son.

"Candace is in your room." He muttered disapprovingly.

Troy froze "Why's she in my room?"

"Umm she's not left since you went back to work. Your mother and I though she'd moved…"

"NO!" Troy almost shouted "She's not moved in."

"Oh well, she's made herself quite at home it's alright!" Jack growled sarcastically before walking into the kitchen.

Troy sighed and started re-climbing the stairs. "Candace?" he called.

"Yes hunnie!" she called sweetly appearing on the landing "Did you miss me."

"Yeah sure whatever. What's this about you moving in?"

"I thought you wouldn't mind and it would be a nice surprise for when you come home. I could look after you."

"I have a mom for that!"

"Yeh but…"

"Candace this isn't working."

"What's not working?"

"Us…I need space."

"Okay well I was just going to drive down to the store and pick up some magazines so that'll give you plenty of space!"

"No I mean. Candace Im not in love with you. I think we should break up!"

"WHAT!"

Troy winced at the sharpness in her voice. He hated dumping girls. He hated upsetting people.  
"It's not working. Us I mean."

"I think it's working just fine!"

"Well I don't. I'm sorry Candace but we're not right for each other."

"But I love you." She protested flicking back her fake blonde hair and scrunching her face in disgust.

"You don't!"

"I really do."

"Come on Candace. We're too different."

"You've met someone else haven't you!"

"NO!"

"Go on admit it! What's this one got that I haven't! I thought you loved me!"

"There is no-one else. Look Candace I **don't** love you!

"Then why are you leaving me."

"Because there no connection!"

Candace, who by this point was crying loudly with large dramatic sobs let out a wail and ran to Troy's room slamming the door behind her.

"Candace?" he banged loudly on the door "CANDACE??"

"WHAT GO AWAY I HATE YOU!"

"Candace that's my room your in. Don't you think you should go home?"

"I don't have a home!"

"Yes you do…"

"NO…no…no honest I don't" she spluttered opening the door with un-certain eyes.

Troy was sceptical "Yes you do!"

"No…umm…my mom! Yeh my Mom threw me out!"

Troy raised one eyebrow "Why would your mom throw you out?"

"Because…because umm well…I'm pregnant!" she suddenly blurted out to Troy's shocked face.


	9. The Lies

**Hey guys! I'm not getting the review amounts I wanted which is a shame cause not to be bigheaded but I think this story is one of my best and I love writing it. Anyway I want at least ten reviews before I post chapter 10 and also I'm going to hold a competition for someone to create a character. All you have to do is create a character called Abi and the best one will appear in my story. Love you guys!!**

**Chapter 9**

**The Lies**

Troy began to pace "I thought you were on the pill!"

"I was!"

"I used condoms!"

"You did!"

"We were protected!"

"We were!"

"SAY SOMETHING MORE USEFUL PLEASE!" he shouted stopping pacing to bawl at her. She looked taken aback and started to move backwards afraid of the man infront of her.

Troy let out a breath of air before running his hands through his chestnut mop and leaning his back against the wall.

"Are you sure?"

Candace bit her lip hesitating slightly "Absolutely. I've take a gazillion tests and they all were positive."

"Great…" Troy muttered "how fantabulous!" he began to gallop down the stairs.

"Troy!" she called after him "Get back here. You're going to be a dad!"

The word dad made Troy freeze and slowly turn around to face her. He was going to be a dad. A dad at twenty two! He was too young. He didn't love Candace. He hardly knew her. How could she be pregnant? This was all too much.

"When are you due?"

Candace looked startled by the sudden question and began to fidget "Umm about well ummm eight months."

Eight months! They'd been together three months. She got pregnant when there relationship was only two months old. Troy didn't know what to do. They were supposed to be over. Their relationship was supposed to be dead. He didn't want to be with her. Yet he couldn't leave her. She was carrying his baby. It wasn't his mistake but it certainly wasn't hers. It was theirs. He shivered at the thought of something being able to bind them together, when all he wanted to do was cut himself loose.

"Have you been to the doctors?"

She nodded, her eyes large with fright.

"And it's definitely mine?"

She seemed stunned "Obviously!"

He took a deep breath. "I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head. I'll be back."

"Bye Troy! I love you!" she called just before he slammed the door.

Collapsing to her knees Candace sat on the stairs letting out a huge sigh. He was staying. Thankfully he wasn't leaving her anytime soon. She just hoped he didn't find out she was actually lying about everything.

* * *

Troy strode down the road, scowling, his inner being fuming. She'd got herself fucking pregnant. He didn't love her. He didn't even like her. He liked Gabriella.

Woah! Where did that come from? Gabriella? Yeh they kissed but it meant nothing. She was seventeen. There was no way he could like a seventeen year old. It was impossibility. It would make him a perv. Troy Bolton was no perv. No, he definitely did NOT like Gabriella.

But the way she had kissed him. The smell of her perfume seemed to still hang in the air, like it had rubbed off on him. On his shirt. He sighed taking a deep breath. She smelled exactly how he would expect her to smell. Fruity, sweet yet exotic all rolled into one. His heart earned to smell her again, to hold her in his arms.

What was he saying! She was seventeen. He didn't want her in his arms. She repulsed him. Okay she could never repulse him. She enticed him. But she was no good. The age gap was too wide. She was proberly making him fall in love with her. Stupid bitch.

Guilt overcame him as he realised what he said. She was not a bitch, how could he call her that? She was anything but a bitch.

Clutching his hair in exasperation, he groaned, collapsing onto the bench. He was going to be a father. A father with a woman he didn't love. What a mess he had gotten himself in to.

He couldn't leave Candace. He was starting to despise that woman but what kind of man would he be if he just left her alone. With his child. He couldn't face the prospect of doing that. He was not that guy.

But he didn't want to be with her.

A baby. A living thing he had created. Was it a girl or a boy? He wanted a girl, though he really didn't mind. He loved this child already, yet he wished it never existed. Or Candace had never told him. No that wasn't right. Now this baby existed he would protect it, but he just wish in the beginning there had been no baby.

He grimaced at his words. It sounded like something from the bible, "In the beginning".

Maybe this was a sign! Maybe he was supposed to stay with Candace.

But he didn't want to!

* * *

Gabriella smiled as the sun hit her face, stretching her arms out wide. The grass tickled the back of her legs but she ignored it, lying there she was beginning to forget all the dark mistakes she'd made in the last two days. She felt happy; maybe it had something to do with her outfit. She'd gone shopping yesterday and got a whole new outfit, an 'I don't need a man outfit'. Navy blue, city shorts with gold buttons, which glinted evilly in the sunlight and a loose blue and white striped blouse. She felt like a happy single woman. Who needed men, when she had clothes and friends?

And suddenly the sun was blocked out by a dark shape. Gabriella's eyes shot open in surprise to the smiling face of Sharpay "HEY GABI!" she exclaimed smiling brightly "Howz you babes!"

"I'm great Shar." Spoke Gabriella, her teeth gritted tensely.

Sharpay sat down beside her and stretched her back, arching it slightly, supporting her self with her arms.

"I'm sooo bored…" she moaned, yawning for dramatic effect "Where's Troy? I need some eye candy!"

"How would I know?" snapped Gabriella too quickly.

"Geese someone's a bit moody today." Retaliated Sharpay.

"Sorry I'm just tired; I was up late last night thinking,"

"About?"

"Nothing in particular…" she lied gazing off into the distance.

She'd been thinking about Troy, the smoothness of his lips on hers as the melodically moved together. The softness of his hand as it traced an imaginary line down her cheek. The roughness of his hair under her fingertips. The way he made her feel like nothing else mattered.

"Gabi? Yoohoo?" called Sharpay, waving her perfectly manicured hand infront of Gabriella's face, snapping her reluctantly out of her day dream, "Did you hear what I said?"

"Ummm no." smiled Gabriella, her features serene with the thought of Troy.

"I said Blake is looking for you. Hes determined to make you go out with him by the end of the day."

"Shit!" swore Gabriella quietly groaning on the inside. Why her? Wasn't there some other girl he could follow around?

"I think you should go out. You would make a tres cute couple! It would Blakella!"

_I wish it was Troyella _thought Gabriella smiling then mentally kicked herself. There was no way she could fancy someone who was TWENTY TWO!! It was out of the question. No she had to prove her feelings for Troy didn't exist.

"See your smiling at just the thought of it." Giggled Sharpay,

"Ummm yeeeh," spoke Gabriella nervously.

"It would be so perfect. You and him are gonna get married and have wonderful babies together. Of course your first girl would be called Sharpay, after the fabulous me. And your second Mystique seeing as that's my second name. It would be like a thank you for making you finally realise that you two are MEANT for one another." She gabbled, as if it was her life not Gabriella's she was planning.

"I always liked the name Isobel." spoke Gabriella quietly as if scared she would hurt Sharpays feelings.

"Well I guess that would be a good second name." shrugged Sharpay clearly not realising that it was up to Gabriella what her children were called. "Anyway speak of the devil!"

"Hey," called a smooth, calm voice behind Gabriella "Sharpay, could you give us a moment please?"

Sharpay nodded before giving a wink to Gabriella, a hurrying off towards Rose.

Gabriella felt movement beside her and looking to her left she met a pair of cool, blue eyes.

"You can stop wearing those contacts you know; they actually have little effect on me."

Blake shrugged "Yeh, but I like them." He sighed stretching out his legs.

"What do you want Blake," she asked in a bored tone.

"To ask you to reconsider our conversation two nights ago."

Sighing Gabriella closed her eyes, thinking hard. She didn't like Troy, she couldn't like Troy. It was impossibility. Besides like he would ever like her. He heart cried to her that it was Troy she liked not Blake Rivers. No! Her head seemed to scream back. She made up her mind. She didn't like Troy, and she would prove her heart wrong.

"Ok, Blake I do really like you." LIE! Screamed her heart.

"Oh…" Blake seemed taken aback.

"And I do want to go out with you." LIE LIE!! Her heart screeched, trying to deafen her words.

"Really?" Blake's smile grew cocky.

"Oh yes! I really want to be your girlfriend!" LIE LIE LIE!! Her heart was throwing a tantrum, beating heavily in her chest, trying to rip itself free.

"Oh well in that case…" smiled Blake leaning in. He captured her lips in a magic-less kiss. His lips were rough like sandpaper compared to Troy and she had no urge to wrap her arms around him, no want to pull him closer, no feeling to feel his body heat against hers. Yet she fought with herself, and clung her arms around his neck, pulling her to him, embracing his chest in hers.

They broke for air, and Blake's smile was one of ultimate triumph, contrasting to the slight grimace plastered on Gabriella's face. After all that, only one word stuck in her mind. _Troy!_

"I've got basketball practice but I'll see you tomorrow." He spoke, kissing her roughly on the cheek "Bye baby."

The words caused Gabriella's inner being to cringe with distaste. She didn't want to be his baby; she wanted to be Troy's. Why the fuck had she agreed to be his. Oh yeah because Troy was twenty two and she did NOT like him that way. She liked Blake. She did! She honestly did.

One word flashed across her mind, vibrantly.

_Liar!_

**_Ok _so remember the competition I mentioned at the top and oh yeh**

**TEN REVIEWS!!**


	10. The Night Out

**Hey some new charries in this chapter. So I thought I should tell you who in my mind they are.**

**James – Chris Brown**

**Melissa – Alyson Michalka**

**Toby – Chace Crawford**

**Abi – Rihanna (when she had long hair though)**

**Chapter 10**

**The night out**

Gabriella sighed, flopping down onto her double bed. It had been a long day of school. Too long. And the worst thing. Blake wouldn't leave her alone. And it was creeping her out. Big time.

Loosening her tie, she sat up, stretching her arms out. She needed to get off campus. Away from it all. As if on cue, Lottie burst through the door.

"Hey G, me and Lexx are going out tonight, wanna come?"

"Going where?"

"To this new club, Shockwave."

"Isn't that like a) illegal and b) against the rules to go off campus?"

"So what? I'm bored, she's bored, and you're obviously bored!" Lottie sighed, slipping off her blazer, opening her wardrobe doors robustly.

"Okay I'm in. But don't tell Blake…please? He'll wanna go!"

"Are you sure, Ry and lil J are coming!"

Gabriella's brain nearly overloaded with all of these nicknames. "Umm I'm sure."

"Okay…." Lottie replied, raising her eyebrows.

"What should I wear?" asked Gabriella, slipping off her skirt.

"Umm that new dress you bought is nice!" responded Lottie.

"Okay…if that's what you think." Gabriella pulled on a scoop neck electric blue shift dress with a bow hanging just below the neck line. The dress wasn't fitted so just draped off her body not showing any curves, but still looking amazing on Gabriella's petite body. Her hair fell down past her shoulders in comftable waves and she wore a pair of nude heels.

Lottie smiled, turning round to inspect Gabriella. She wore red skinny jeans and a v-neck black top that hung in many layers of ruffles and had white stars dotted across it. Her hair was streak free and up in a high ponytail.

"OOO you look nice!" smiled Lottie.

"Thanks…" smiled Gabriella "so do you!"

"What shoes should I wear?"

"I like those black ones."

"Oh yes I've not worn them yet." Pondered Lottie inspecting the black patent stilettos with a zip detail.

"We look so hot!"

"I know!"

The girls grabbed their clutches and slipped on their jackets.

"We are meeting Lexx and they guys at the club!" Lottie assure as they walked out the door, praying not to bump into one of the teachers.

They managed somehow to make it to the front of the school unseen, where a taxi lay waiting for them. Giggling the pair climbed in, calling flirty lines to the taxi driver.

It was about eight when they reached the club, the pounding music echoed through the street outside as the girls sashayed towards the door to join the queue, where their friends awaited them.

After a minute of greetings and cheeks being kissed, the girls looked over each others outfits, complimenting where necessary and the boys looked on smiling. Alex wore a tight black mini shift dress covered in sequins, which Gabriella presumed she had proberly made herself, black tights and black ankle boots.

Gabriella smiled, for once she wasn't feeling like…well shit. She felt good, here with her friends. No Blake. No stress nothing.

They reached the door soon enough, and to Gabriella's amusement the bouncer didn't even ask for ID.

The club was everything they expected and more.

Neon blue lights lit the room, a strobe effect being portrayed across everyones faces, as the latest dances tracks blasted through the speakers. Balcony's lined the walls, where people stood, drinks in hands, chatting, somehow over the loud music.

The bar was lit up with a Neon front, which changed colour every ten seconds, from Blue, to pink to green to orange. People perched on stools sipping from a variety of intoxicating, lurid drinks chatting to their friends as the enjoyed the heavy beats of the club. In the middle of the room was of course the dance floor, where bodies swayed, like a swarm of bees, to the music, girls sashaying their every curve. Boys hooked onto them like leeches, caressing their every movement.

Gabriella beamed. This was free. This was better than anything she'd ever experienced. Okay maybe she was just high on the party atmosphere. But this was what her father had tried to keep her from.

The group moved quickly over to one of the booths that lined the wall, and the five of them squeezed into it, cosy but not cramped.

"What does everyone want?" asked Gabriella, reaching for her purse.

"Umm a Martini…" smiled Alex

"Beer." Spoke Josh, wrapping his arm firmly around his girlfriend's waist.

"G and t on the rocks!" Lottie called from inside her bag, which she was bent over, rummaging in.

"Just an orange juice." Smiled Ryan, before turning to the other three starting a conversation.

Gabriella elbowed her way through the thick crowd of people heading straight to the bar, dodging out of the way of dancing couples. She scooted onto the bar stool, resting her elbows on the top as she leaned forward to get the bartenders attention.

* * *

Troy sighed, as he lay, sprawled on the bed, tossing his basketball up in the air then catching it again. Work had been tough. He'd been made to paint the wrought iron gates at the front of the school, which alone was a big job, then told cut the grass on the rugby, football, soccer and hockey pitches.

Added onto that Candace had been bugging him all day, giving him a full description of everything from the baby booties she'd seen in wal-mart, to the extent of her morning sickness. He was ready to explode.

A knock came at the door and in burst in his friend, James Clapton. James had short dark hair and rich chocolaty eyes and light brown sin.. He worked as the sous-chef in the kitchens at SEP and Troy felt he was one of his best friends at the school. Troy's eyes flittered over his outfit. Jeans, vans and a long, blue, sleeved t-shirt, which had been pushed up to his elbows and had a grey chest.

"Troy…my bro. You lazy arse. Get out of bed and get some decent threads on. We are heading down to that new club for a night of PAAARTY!!" cried James tossing the basketball to the other side of the room.

Troy swung his legs round so he was sitting off the edge of the bed and rubbed his eyes. "Whose we?"

"Me, you, Abz, Mel oh and Tobias!"

_Great..._ thought Troy _the fifth wheel, that's me._

"Hurry up dude!"

Troy climbed off the bed, pulling on a black t-shirt and pale grey jeans. Slipping on his black vans he pulled a grey beanie off the side, placing it comftabley on his head.

Grabbing his apartment keys, he and James made their way down the stair of the old Victorian building, to meet their friends at the bottom.

Chris automatically put his arms tightly around his girlfriend, starting a make out session, right there infront of them.

"Hey…" called a tall boy, with brown floppy hair and a strong jaw line. "Other people here ya know." He zipped up the blue hoodie he was wearing over his stripe t-shirt and brushed imaginary dust off his jeans.

Abi, the girl, pulled apart from James smiling sheepishly. She had shoulder length, dark hair, the front bit French plaited across the crown of her head and her eyes seemed to sparkle mischievously. She wore skinny jeans, which hugged her legs perfectly, a long black vest top that was baggy and seemed to be made out of Victorian lace. Around her neck hung many black necklaces. Lacing her fingers through James, her black nail polish glinted in the street lamp. She was the deputy headmasters PA at the school. "Sorry Toby that we are not all as PG as you and Melly!"

Toby pulled a face, tucking his arm protectively around his girlfriends waist, kissing the side of her cheek. Melissa smiled softly up at him, her curly blonde hair fell just past her shoulders, and her warm brown eyes seemed to glow with warmth. He was the apprentice caretaker and she was a maths assistant for some of the dumber kids. She wore a v-neck chiffon empire dress, the purple complementing her pale skin. Along the hem was a tattoo print of trees and birds. Her shows were simply, gold heeled sandals.

"Guys…please…tell me you didn't drag me out here to watch you play Mr & Mrs!"

"Shut it Troy…" groaned James "I'm sure you're like this with Cameron or whatever she's called."

"Actually no." he sighed, not even bothering to correct the name mistake. What was the point? It's not like he actually liked her.

"Oooooo someone's got his panties in a twist!" cried Toby earning him a smack from his girlfriend.

"Be nice…" she warned, linking her hand with his.

Troy shook his head beginning to walk towards the front gates.

The rest followed, laughing and joking, un-aware of Troy's strange behaviour, as they drew nearer to the awaiting taxi.

* * *

They reached the club late, and joined the long queue, which seemed to be miles long. Troy saw no point in this. He didn't want to be here, and now he was going to have to wait to get into the crummy place.

"Cheer up Troy…it might never happen." Giggled Abi, as James sucked at her neck.

"It already has…" he mumbled shuffling his feet.

Melissa looked concerned "What's wrong Troy?" she asked, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing," he muttered turning away.

"Dude!" groaned James, clearly put off by his friends' mood "Seriously what the fucks wrong."

"Why do you always swear?" asked Abi, pulling herself out of James grasp.

"I fucking don't always fucking swear…K?" grumbled James, pulling her back to him. "Now Troy, my man. What's wrong?"

Sighing Troy scratched his neck. "Candace is pregnant."

"WHAT!" squealed the girls.

"She's pregnant ok! Now can we not talk about it?"

"Come on guys were nearly at the door." Spoke up Toby, obviously trying to change the subject.

James was not having that "Dude what have I always said?? No glove No love!"

"I used a "glove"!" snarled Troy turning his back to the others.

"So it broke! Dude you should have used back up!"

"She was on the pill!" he snapped, his anger clearly rising by the second.

"And she's still pregnant!" exclaimed James loudly causing a shhh from his girlfriend. "Dude something smells fishy! And I don't mean like that."

"Ewww Babe that's disgusting!" cried Abi wrinkling his nose.

"I only speak the truth!" he smiled holding his hands in the air.

"Look guys were at the door, so let's just go inside k?" smiled Melissa helping Troy escape from the uncomftable conversation the night was steering towards. He mouthed a quick _thank you_ before entering into the dark club.

People were everywhere, dancing in twos, most quite close as heavy beats burst from the stereo. The whole dance floor was lit up with multi-colored lights and drinks were being passed around, fuelling everyones hard party attitudes.

"Guys you got get a table and I'll get everyone drinks!" shouted Troy above the music "Same as always right."

"Right" came the voices of four individuals before Troy watched them slip off into the darkness in patrol of a booth or something to huddle round.

Pushing his way through the crowd Troy actually gave a little sigh. This was actually quite relaxing, better than work, or moping at home. He reached the bar and waited for the bartender to come in his direction.

* * *

Gabriella smiled to herself as the bartender finally started to make his way in her direction. Her mouth was open ready to speak the order when a mop of brown hair moved infront of her and quickly span off his order.

"Do you mind!" she angrily exclaimed tapping the guy on his shoulder.

* * *

"Two beers, a vodka and coke, a Malibu, and a grapefruit Bacardi breezer thanks!" shouted Troy leaning over the bar towards the 'keeper of the drink'. They guy nodded and turned to get his order, but Troy suddenly felt an angry tap on his shoulder and a hiss of angry words floating in the air.

"Do you mind?"

He turned round to argue, but anger met confusion and both parties stood for seconds gaping at one another before simultaneously uttering the same word.

"You!"

* * *

**Woah guys thanks for all the reviews last chapter**

**Fifteen more if you want another chapter our soon! Im away till Thursday though, but I might be able to update before I get back. Fingers crossed.**


	11. The Bar

**Chapter 11**

**The bar**

Brown and Blue transfused together, neither dropping the gaze, the gaze that held so much between two eyes. Neither spoke, neither moved. Troy didn't even flicker when he heard the bartender recite the money needed for the drinks.

Her brown eyes held him, reading him with just a small glance. But it wasn't a glance; it was so much more than that. It was more then a look, or even a stare. It was everything.

The club was loud and boisterous, but to the two, silence seemed to fill the air. The distaste she had tried to connect with him only yesterday was being slowly erased the long she stared into those ocean pools. And though her head screamed at her to break the spell she couldn't. His eyes held her, she felt like not looking in his eyes was like breathing it was a necessity.

He could hear her breathing, even over the loud, heavy bass, the sound seem to find its way to his ears, like they were tuned perfectly to it. The sound made his heart catch in his throat. He didn't know what was going on, why he was doing this, what was making him stare at her this way he didn't even understand. All he knew was he wasn't going to be the one to break away first.

He was right of course, he was always right when it came t this, though the subject was new to him. Very new.

After what seemed like hours she shook her head and looked directly at the floor scuffling her feet. He carefully took a step closer to her. Why was he acting like this? She was just a student at the school he worked at. Why was he acting like he wanted her.

She turned away from him towards the bar and ordered the drinks, thanking herself that the words didn't hitch in her throat. She was just going to ignore him. That was all she could do. She could feel his eyes still boring into her, as they seemed to burn away at her head, like acid or something worse. Much worse.

He wanted to turn away and pretend like they never seen each other. Carefully he placed a twenty dollar bill on the table for the drinks he had ordered.

He was going to turn away; everything in him willed him to just turn away. But he stayed, stuck to the spot, still staring at her. He wanted to stare at her. He needed to. If he didn't stare at her, he would feel empty. That much he knew for the moment he'd seen her, the depression that had burrowed deep inside him had been numbed, and not yet returned. She was his anti-depressant. And he needed her.

She rooted through her clutch purse trying to find the money needed for the five drinks. Her hands kept on slipping. Was she nervous? Why? It was just a guy. An older guy. So what? She had a boyfriend!! Her brain reminded her.

_But not one I actually like. _Reminded her heart. Her fingers moved faster, looking for the money. Smiling triumphantly she slapped it down on the table, causing a snogging couple next to her to spring apart dazed and confused.

Everything was going to be okay. She was just going to take the drinks back to her table and forget about the man standing three five feet away from her. She didn't even have to see him. The club was large enough. She made up her mind. She was going to do it. She was going to turn away any second. NOW!!

She felt his warm breath on the back of her neck. She swallowed hard. Glancing down at the bar she saw his hand resting there, caging her in, but leaving her the exit. Dominant, yet not demanding.

"Going somewhere?" a husky voice breathily asked.

She turned slowly, the middle of her back hitting the bar as she leaned on it. She avoided his eyes. They where her downfall. Her weakness.

She shook her had her eyes lingering on his mouth. At his lips. Memories of Friday night seeped through her veins like the very best arsenic.

"Aren't you a bit young to be in a club?" Troy asked his voice shaky. She realised then, he was as nervous as her.

"Like you never snuck into a club at eighteen." She said, confidence reeking through her.

He chuckled, removing his hand, drawing back from the leaning position he had been in, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

She let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding and ran her fingers through her hair. Not that she hadn't enjoyed his body being millimetres from hers. She just knew it was too dangerous for them to be that close.

He seemed to have taken to inspecting the floor, obviously ashamed at his lack of controlling hormones.

"I better get back to my friends with their drinks." He murmured.

Her heart dropped, though she refused to admit it. So what? He was leaving. Why did she care?

"Same…" she spoke quietly, the word lingering in the air.

The staring contest began again, but this time new rules. Stare at anyone but each other. Gabriella chose the bathroom doors and Troy decided the floor was rather interesting. Though neither moved, both were replaying the conversation in their heads. Trying to convince themselves, they meant nothing to one another. They both knew it wasn't true, at least their hearts did.

"Well bye then…" spoke Troy, grabbing the drinks that were his, accidentally brushing her arm in the process. She moved it was shock, rubbing tentatively at the spot where their skin had collided.

"Bye." She murmured, still staring at the bathroom door.

He turned, cursing his stupid hormones. That was all it had been, hormones.

* * *

He slammed the drinks onto the table with such force that everybody jumped, including James and Abi who had been in a heated make-out session. James glared at him causing Abi to roll her eyes.

"You K dude?" asked Toby, taking his drink, the Bacardi breezer, and sipping from the bottle; his other arm wrapped loosely around Melissa's shoulders. They had never been as open about their relationship as Abi and James.

"Why wouldn't I be??" he growled, sipping from his beer as he sat down, keeping himself slightly separate from the other four. The group all gave each other confused looks, each knowing something was wrong with their friend.

Melissa plainly was the most sensitive out of the four. While the other three shrugged and carried on with the conversation, she rested a reassuring hand on Troy's shoulder.

"I know somethings wrong Troy. You can't fool me."

He looked up at the girl he had known to love as his sister, and gave a weak smile. He was embarrassed now at the small scene he'd made. He didn't mean to make all his friends notice the ever spiralling mood he was falling into but it was happening.

He sighed "To be honest Mel…I don't really want to talk about it."

She nodded of course understanding. She understood people's emotions better than anyone he'd ever met. If he was going to tell someone it would have been her. But he couldn't. The thoughts that went through his mind were illegal.

He downed his beer leaning his head back towards the ceiling closing his eyes, trying to forget it all.

"So guys me and Mel have something to tell you all…" smiled Toby, looking deep into his girlfriends eyes as they laced their fingers together, very much in love. Troy felt his stomach churn. He wanted that; so badly. To love someone. To never want to leave them.

A vision of Gabriella giggling filled his mind but he just shook it away. _Damn Hormones_ he thought.

"Well are you gonna tell us or not??" the impatient voice of James met Troy's ears snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Well…" smiled Melissa bringing her hand onto the table to show everybody what lay on her finger. "We are engaged." She smiled as the rock glinted in the sunlight.

Troy inwardly groaned. He quickly plastered a smile on his face "Congratulations…" he spoke his voice almost cracking.

Abi squealed loudly, pulling Melissa into a killer grip. "I'm sooooooo happy for you!" she gushed.

"Thanks Abz but umm…I can't breathe!" spluttered Melissa waving her arms in the air.

"Well fucking done dude!" smiled James clapping Toby on the back. "This calls for more drinks! Who's buying?"

Abi rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's selfishness "How about you…" she muttered.

He smirked giving her a don't be stupid look as he downed the last of his beer and rubbed his hands together.

"James Marcus Clapton! You ignorant pig. You're so fucking selfish sometimes. UGHHHHH!" she shouted standing up and pulling her purse onto her shoulder.

The other three at the table rolled their eyes. Whereas Toby and Melissa were the quieter couple that held hands and kept their private lives and conflict well hidden in the laundry basket, Abi and James spent their time with the two Fs. Fighting and fucking. Even so, they were very much in love, in a kind of Noah and Allie way.

"What did I do??" he exclaimed holding his arms out in progress.

"It's what you didn't do!" she muttered beginning to stride across the floor, her heels tapping.

"What did I do??" he shouted slightly louder at his friends.

Troy hid a smirk as he watched his best friend jog after his girlfriend, stopping her. Melissa and Toby stopped watching and began talking to one another, carrying on a conversation that had been happening moments before, but Troy found his eyes fixed on the two.

James managed to catch up Abi, grabbing her shoulder, and Troy watched as she turned round throwing her hands up in the air, obviously blowing off steam. He watched as James stroked her arm tentativley and tried to calm her down. He watched the pair rest foreheads together before starting a heated make out session. He sighed. He wanted that as well.

He just wanted love.

* * *

Gabriella placed the drinks carefully on the table before sliding into the booth.

"Hey gabs what took you so long?" asked Alex reaching for her drink and attaching her mouth to the straw as Josh's hand stroked up and down her arm. Gabriella felt a pang of jealousy. She wanted that

What was she saying? She had Blake.

"Oh umm…" spoke Gabriella hesitantly "It was really busy."

The four nodded and Ryan started telling them a joke about some basketball players or something.

Gabriella blanked the conversation out of her mind. She lifted her arm; her fingers grazing over the back of her neck where Troy's hot breath had beat down on her. It felt cold without it.

"…And he stepped on the ball!" finished Ryan and the table burst into laughter, causing Gabriella to be wrenched out the daze she was in. She chuckled dryly as if she had actually been listening to the joke.

Lottie noticed how the laugh didn't quite meet Gabriella's eyes and leaned towards her so the rest of them wouldn't hear.

"You ok G?" she asked clearly concerned about her friend.

"Umm Yeah!" she smiled managing somehow to make her tone sound cheery.

Lottie beamed at her. "Ryan asked me to be his girlfriend yesterday!" she whispered.

"Really!" exclaimed Gabriella in a hushed tone, truly happy for her friend "That's wonderful!"

"I know its fucking great!" smiled Lottie causing Gabriella to giggle at her best friend.

But even though she felt immense happiness for her friend's relationship, she was jealous.

In a way she knew it didn't make sense. She had Blake! What more could she want.

But she didn't like Blake. She didn't feel her stomach flutter when she thought of him. Her eyes didn't light up at his sight. Her heart didn't beat faster at his every touch.

She wasn't in love with him. Okay that was silly. She wasn't infatuated by him. That was better. No there was no lust. Her lust was for someone else.

She wanted Troy, that much to her was clear.

_Its just a crush_ her head scolded _A silly childish crush. _

And though she brought herself to agree with her heart, deep down Gabriella knew her and Troy were so much more.

**REVIEW**

**10 or more at least!**


	12. The Slip Up

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews! I got so many for the last chapter! WOOOO!  
**

**Warning this chapter contains scenes of a graphic nature and slight sex content!**

**Chapter 12**

**The slip up**

Gabriella licked her lips softly before taking another sip of her drink, the neon liquid rushing down her throat. God she looked like such a loner, sitting here, all by herself, while her friends dance. Having the time of their lives probably.

Her eyes flicked to a far corner where he stood, watching the couples, sipping from his beer. His cyan eyes seemed to move gracefully as they fell on Gabriella.

It had been like this for about an hour now. They both stayed on opposite sides of the club, but in viewing distance of one another. They pretended like each other didn't exist, yet the pair constantly stole glances at one another, as they tried to look nonchalant.

Her eyes snapped away from his and scanned the area around the DJ booth for her companions. Hoping they were near completion of the night. Sighing as she saw neither she folded her arms and leaned backwards.

Her eyes, which seemed to busy tonight scanned the crowd looking for the man that had held her in a spell all night. She could feel her brow furrow at his absence. He wasn't like she expected standing their, leaning against the brick wall, legs crossed, beanie in such away that only the tuffs at the front of his hair were shown. No he wasn't there, and for some reason this caused panic to drive through Gabriella's veins.

"umm...Hey." spoke a husky voice to Gabriella's left and she snapped her head to look at him.

There he was in all his Bolton glory, and Gabriella's heart began to slow with relief then speed up at the thought he was 10 centimetres away from her

She looked up at him, her head coxed to the side, in a confused yet welcoming manner, one that made Troy's face break into a goofy smile.

"Hi..." she smiled, her vice light yet flirtatious. She inwardly groaned. Was she actually flirting with him.

Troy rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. "So umm you enjoying yourself?"

She nodded, her eyes resting on the table as she began to draw invisible patterns on the woodwork with her fingers. Her body was split. Half of her was telling her to just get up and leave, yet a stronger part was telling her to take control of the situation. She went with the latter.

"Was there something you wanted Troy?" she asked, her fingers halting the movement on the table as she peered up at him.

"Yeh...do you mind...I mean...could I...is this seat...can I sit here?" he asked, changing his mind several times on how to word the sentence.

"Sure." she shrugged, unsure where this new found confidence was coming from.

He slid into the booth, resting his beer bottle on the table as she made room for him. Their arms brushed causing sparks to flutter up to their shoulders.

Blushing at the touch Gabriella look away fiercely to try and control herself, yet Troy simply stared at her in astoundment and what she did to him.

He took a quick drink out of his bottle before clearing his throat nervously.

"So..." he mumbled, and each sound caused Gabriella's stomach to flip. She looked slowly up at him, trying to avoid his eyes but inevitably being drawn to them.

She looked at him in a cool manner as if to say "What?" but inside she was screaming.

"So umm you here with friends?" Troy mentally kicked himself for sounding so lame.

"Yeh there..." her eyes scanned the crowd "Somewhere." she waved her hand in a vague direction. "You?"

"Oh...yeah." he shrugged. Looking down at the table he suddenly found very interesting.

Gabriella almost smirked. She was acting like the cool one. The on in control. How did that happen. She watched as his fingers drummed a rhythm on his table, a ring on his finger catching the light and twinkling red.

"Where'd you get that?" she asked signalling to the gold metal with a red stone set into it.

"oh umm its my class ring."

"Cool, where'd you go to school?" she asked clearly interested. Something about Troy wanted to make her know EVERYTHING.

"East High. Its in Albuquerque."

"Never hear of it."

He looked up at her studying her hard, thoughts racing through his mind. "I wouldn't of thought you would have."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she bit back, offended slightly by his words.

"Nothing, you just don't look like a small town girl."

She looked down at herself "What are you saying?"

"Well...you obviously had it easy." he shrugged, wincing slightly. Why was he saying this, he was acting like a goof ball.

"How would you know...you know nothing about me." her tone was bitter, and she moved away from him.

The whole atmosphere around Troy seemed dull as she scuffled along the seat.

"Now wait..." he sighed "I didn't mean to offend you. Your right. I know nothing about you. I'm sorry I shouldn't of made that judgement."

Her eyes met his again and her brow furrowed, before relaxing and giving a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Its ok. I get a bit touchy when people stereotype and all."

He nodded looking straight ahead as he drained his drink.

She carried on looking at him. Her eyes flicking over every detail of his body. How every time he moved some of his muscles could be seen through his t-shirt. How his hair would fall into his eyes and he would flick it out again. How he bit his lip knowing she was watching him.

"What?" he finally asked in a confused manner.

Gabriella burst out laughing at his face, one that reminded her of a perplexed toddler.

"What?" he asked again smiling slightly at her light giggle.

"Nothing..." she spluttered "You just look really cute when your worried."

She stopped laughing as the words replayed in her mind. Shit! She had called him cute. Yeh way to tell the world you fancy him.

He looked at her sheepishly "You look cute when you giggle." he spoke softly, as if trying to relax her.

She blushed resting her chin and mouth on the palm of her hand and avoiding Troy's eyes.

"So what's a good girl like you doing in a place like this?" he asked in a Elvis style drawl, his voice jokey.

She giggled at him again. "I wanted to get away and Lottie practically begged me to come!"

"Lottie?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Oh you probs don't know her. Charlotte Clarkson in my year..."

"Oh I know who Lottie is. Don't worry its hard not knowing who Lottie is." he chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Believe it or not me are friends. Ever since the day she told three freshmen to...and I quote "Stop staring at Troy's butt and go play with your Barbies. Hes not a effing museum.""

Gabriella burst into giggles, being able to picture Lottie perfectly shouting at the Lowest year.

Troy carried on talking "I'm just amused that you'd be friends with her. Your quite different."

"What do you mean?" she asked her brow furrowing in a nervous manner.

"Well your quite quiet and she's very...loud." he laughed.

"Yeh but she's been so nice to me. They all have. Espesh her, Shar and Tay. Taylor Mckessie. Do you know her?"

"Ummm names familiar but I'm not sure."

"Well Shars Sharpay. Sharpay Evans..."

"Yes I know her how couldn't I." he rolled his eyes. "She's the pinkest thing I've ever seen!"

"Don't be mean!" she joked playfully hitting him on the arm.

"Sorry Ella."

She smiled at the nickname "Its ok Troy boy."

"I'm not a boy! I'm a man!" he spoke in a low voice causing Gabriella to giggle some more.

"Sure whatever you say."

The music seemed pace through Gabriella's veins as she moved slowly to the music the alcohol heavy in her system. The person she was squished against had his hands firmly on her hips and made small circles with his thumbs. She was happy they were out of sight of her friends, or his for that matter. She didn't wanna get caught doing this.

One arm was wrapped around his neck while the other held his left hand in place on her hip, their fingers intertwined. Her back moved against his front, fitting perfectly as the move in harmony to 'Love in this club' by Usher blasted across the club. The words seemed funny to Gabriella. The title matching the exact actions running through her mind.

And Troy's. All he could think about was her sliding down his body. He had tried desperately to shake those thoughts away, but had failed to many times. And the alcohol running through his system and Gabriella's probably didn't help the situation either. All he knew right now was he wanted her really badly.

Gabriella knew he wanted her as well, she could feel in in her back. Usually if this was some guy she was dancing with and she felt that she would be disgusted. But with Troy it just made her smirk. She liked having this hold over him. She liked that she did this to him.

She let out a gasp and she felt wet against her neck, Troy's mouth gliding over her skin felt so good and he kissed it lightly, his tongue poking through his lips. He was careful not to make a mark, it was best for the both of them if he didn't, but he wanted to. He wanted her to be his. To wear his mark her as belonging as his. To be his Gabriella.

"Ella..." he purred in her ear, his free hand sliding slowly down her leg and resting on her thigh.

The sound of him calling her nickname through shivers down her spine and she pushed her back into him harder loving his touch as his fingers traced circles on her inner thigh.

She moved her neck so had better access and trailed kisses to her soft spot, the sensation of his lips on it making her bite back a moan of pleasure.

He smirked, not believing he could have such an effect on her, the girl he wanted so badly.

Candace and Blake didn't even cross their minds as they grinded against one another feeling each others body heat tearing at their souls.

Troy's hand caressed her leg, stroking up and down in a tantalising manner, resting in the dip between thigh and pelvis, using just one finger to trail a line defining it. Gabriella bit her lip, suppressing the things she wanted to say that were too inappropriate for public. She simply murmured "Troy," as his fingers grazed the top of her panties seductively.

She leaned her head back onto his firm shoulder, staring deep into his eyes, as he returned the gaze, smirking slightly. She loved how his hair fell across his face and ached to reach out and brush it to the side.

He leaned down capturing her lips in an intense kiss, smiling at the feeling that he'd missed in the last week, her lips on his moving as if making music together.

She opened her mouth the moment she felt Troy graze her bottom lip with his tongue as their tongues massaged one another, relishing in the other presence. It felt so natural, so right. Gabriella never wanted to let Troy go. Her fingers danced around at the back of his neck, playing with the hair that grazed the bottom of his collarbone.

"Fuck..." she muttered against his lips, as Troy ran his fingers along her now wet panties, a throbbing commencing immediately between her legs, one of ache and hunger.

She could feel his hand slipping into the thin material, lovingly stroking along her folds in a hypnotising rhythm, as their mouths duelled. Gabriella breathing increased more and more with every touch as she pulled Troy's head closer to her, deepening the kiss, increasing the speed.

She let out a gasp as she felt metal connect with her clit, making out Troy's ring grazing the area, such a contrast to his hot fingers. Such a rush it was, there in the club where anybody could see them, yet no-one paying attention.

He inserted one finger into her, feeling the relief it was to have a little bit of him inside her. Her fist tightened around his neck, hungrily begging him for more, pleading with him not to stop and he pumped into her with zealous, slowly yet passionately, making her yearn for more of him.

"Fuck Troy..." she whispered biting down on his bottom lip softly, a sign of her affection as he added another finger, causing her to feel on the brink of explosion. She could feel his ring inside her, brushing against her sides which were tightening by the second, the nub of the ruby pressing into her.

The arrival of the third finger was when realization dawned on her. What the fuck was she doing. She had a boyfriend! How could she do this to Blake. With Troy? The gardener at her school. He was five years older than her. The very person she had been trying to convince herself was wrong for her the past few weeks. She couldn't do this.

She pulled away from Troy, immediately feeling the coldness surround her and wishing she was stilling his arms. She tried to look him in the eyes, but the hurt that was shown there was too much for her to bare.

"I'm sorry...I can't do this." she spoke quietly before turning and fleeing, grabbing her purse from the cloakroom and running out the club door to the streets outside.

Her finger delved deeply into her purse triumphantly bringing out her cell. She hurriedly scrolled through her contact lists till she found the number she wanted.

"Come one...come on..." she muttered listening to the dialling tone.

"Hello?" came the slurred voice.

"Hey Lot its Gabriella...just telling you I'm gonna go. But enjoy yourself."

"Ahhh whyyyy?" Lottie was clearly drunk and in any other situation Gabriella would have laughed, but she wasn't in a jolly mood.

"Blake called, so I'm gonna go see him...I miss him." she lied, there was no way she wanted to see Blake right now.

"Ohhh okay!" Lottie spoke, giggling at something happening the other end. "See ya later G!"

"Bye." Gabriella hurriedly called before pressing the red button.

"Don't go." spoke a quiet voice behind Gabriella, and she immediately felt the warm breath on the back of her neck.

She closed her eyes, trying to restrain the urge to jump him right there right then. He sounded so cute when he spoke like that. When he pleaded with her.

"I can't do this Troy!" she spoke softly yet forcefully, taking a step forward.

"Why?" came the beggars response.

"Because I have a boyfriend. This isn't right. And you have a girlfriend. We can't do this to them its not fair!"

"I don't love my girlfriend!"

"Ohhh and that makes it so much better!" spoke Gabriella sarcastically, beginning to walk away.

Troy's hand grabbed her elbow. "I'm only with her because shes pregnant."

"OH WELL THATS FUCKING GREAT!" shouted Gabriella turning around to see him. "YOU CHEATED ON YOUR **PREGNANT** GIRLFRIEND! WHAT A GREAT BOYFRIEND YOU ARE!" she snarled before storming off.

"GABRIELLA!" he shouted after her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she snarled back "I WANT **NOTHING** TO DO WITH YOU! **NOTHING!"**

Troy groaned, rubbing his palms across his face. He was tired, he was lonely and he was annoyed. The first girl he'd cared about in a long time was walking away. He was such an idiot. Feeling like this about a seventeen year old. He need a drink.

**15 Reviews till next chapter!**


	13. The Game

**Hey guuuuys! Thanx for all the amazing reviews. The ones that mean the most are the ones that say 'Your such an amazing writer' because the best compliment is always the ones on the actual writing and not the story xD. **

**Disclaimer: One day...Troy Bolton WILL be mine...one day!**

**Chapter 13**

**The game**

_Bounce_

_Bounce _

_Bounce_

All Gabriella could hear as she approached the outdoor court we the familiar echo of a basketball hitting cement. How she loathed yet loved that sound. Loved because basketball had been a huge part of her life when she was younger, loathed because nowadays all her fathers attention was on the sport and his 'adorable' wife, Carrie.

She sighed checking her appearance in a passing window; light, skinny, cropped jeans that fitted her legs and reached her knees and a loose brown drop top that complimented her tanned skin. She looked okay, her hair pinned up into a bun, her tattered brown flats being trailed along the ground. She just hoped Blake would approve.

It had been two weeks since the 'incident' in the club. And though she had occasionally spotted Troy round school she had often ended up turning the other way before he noticed her or if it being to late completely ignored him.

Gabriella and Blake were now the schools golden couple, though Gabriella saw nothing golden about it. She liked Blake but sometimes he just tipped her over the edge. He was arrogant, cocky, too opinionated and sometimes down right rude. She didn't want a boyfriend like that. She didn't want Blake.

Yet still she refused to break it off with him. Dumping Blake meant coming to terms with the fact she liked Troy, and she refused to admit that she didn't like Blake that way and she had deep feelings for the gardener.

She shivered cursing herself at the choice of clothing. It was slowly turning to late September and the weather was cooling down just a fraction, which meant putting away the summer clothes and replacing them with heavy knit jumpers. Praying that Blake had a jumper she could steal she made her way round the corner, to see her boyfriend.

She'd been told the most likely place he'd be was practising basketball, and Gabriella didn't find this hard to believe. Sometime she wondered if he had got her confused with a basketball along the way for she saw no other reason why he would like her. And the fact was Blake adored Gabriella. The whole senior year were talking about how he treated her. According to Sharpay Blake was usually a beast to most of the girls he ever considered worthy to dating, but Gabriella was the exception. Blake tried his hardest to make her feel like a princess. The problem was Gabriella didn't wanna feel that way.

She wanted to feel love.

Reaching the basetball court, she stood hesitantly at the side biting her lip hands on her hip. Blake was playing one on one with a another guy, who had his back to Gabriella. She assumed he was another member on the team but what surprised Gabriella was that the boy was better than Blake. He was quick agile with sharp reflexes, a natural talent unlike Blake's carefully tuned one. Surely he should be the captain of SEPs basketball champion team.

She studied the male, whose back reminded her of someone familiar, his carefully toned arms and chestnut hair that reached down his neck.

The sweat that had patched on his was weirdly quite erotic to Gabriella and she blushed at the thought of this guy underneath her fingers.

And then he turned round.

Naturally the first thing she saw was the dazzling azure shining at her with a little sparkle. They were hard to miss. She felt her breath catch in her throat and _Shit_ ran through her mind. She had the urge to flee but it was too late, he'd seen her and was thwarting a smirk her way.

She must have been lost in a dream world as she stared at the object of lust infront of her, as she was rudely awaken by a pair of fierce arms around her waist and a sudden attack on her neck.

She watched the sparkle in Troy's eyes dull, but only for a second. He turned around and shot into the hoop, ignoring his opponent suck the neck of the girl he'd been craving for a month.

"Blake..." Gabriella moaned pushing him off him, blushing as she thought of Troy witnessing the events.

"Can't I welcome my girlfriend?" Blake drawled, throwing his arm around her shoulder and cradling her neck in a possessive manner.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to the game."

"It doesn't matter, I was beating him!" Blake spoke nonchalantly.

Gabriella sighed, stepping out of his hold "From where I was standing he was creaming you!"

Troy heard this and let out a quiet low chuckle to himself.

"Whatever I'm so much better than him!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes "Prove it!"

"FINE!" yelled Blake making his way over to Troy.

"Hey man I don't wanna beat you infront of your girlfriend!" Troy muttered so Gabriella wouldn't hear as he took a shot.

"Whatever Bolton theres no way your gonna win!" snarled Blake, snatching the ball after it had been swished through the net.

Gabriella settled on the grass, annoyed at her boyfriends competitiveness. They were supposed to be spending the afternoon together, studying. Not the most exciting of dates but Gabriella had turned down numerous offers of shopping and playing pool because Blake had begged her to spend some time with him. Now he'd decided to try and beat a 22 year old at basketball, who was much better than him.

"What a great day it is..." murmured Gabriella under her breath, watching Troy make another basket.

Blake sighed in aggravation, who did Troy think he was making him look bad infront of Gabriella. He glanced over at his girlfriend, who at on the grass not even watching the game. God she annoyed him at times. She should be all over him like every other girl in the school.

Troy shot the ball form the three point line and it rolled round the rim before dropping abruptly through the red circle. His eyes twinkled with arrogance. He'd made himself look good infront of Gabriella. He'd even made her precious boyfriend look like an awkward teenager.

"Well Mr Rivers looks like I win...again!" he spoke turning to Blake cocking an eyebrow.

Blake was fuming "Whatever, your still a bunch of crap!" he hissed cockily.

Gabriella rose to her feet "Blake, you can't say that! He beat you fair and square."

"I'm sorry! I thought you were my girlfriend!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes at his sarcastic tone and crossed her arms, watching the two carefully.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter. Hes just a worthless gardener. I let him win because I felt sorry for him, living in poverty and all."

Troy shrugged, brushing off the attack as if it was nothing, aiming the ball at the hoop again, swishing it through gracefully.

Gabriella however, was different.

"BLAKE!" she shouted marching over to him "Your such a pig sometimes."

Smirking, Blake pulled her towards him "You know you love it." he drawled before attacking her mouth.

"Get off me!" she yelled through the kiss arms flailing against his chest.

"Dude let her go." Troy advised, spinning the ball over his finger.

Blake just rolled his eyes. What the fuck did Bolton know. He could do whatever he...

His thoughts were interrupted by a palm colliding with his cheek, hand expertly spread for maximum impact. Hand to cheek he tore himself away from his girlfriend, glaring at her.

"WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR??" He growled shooting daggers into her chocolate eyes.

"Blake you can't act superior to people!" she sighed taking a step backwards incase he pounced again.

"Yes I can, anyway, he's just the help. I'm better than him, we're better then him!"

"Blake he just beat you at basketball." she moaned exasperated at his ignorance and Troy's ability to remain unfazed.

"So what...luck." he shrugged "Hes just a worthless piece of shit, look he even knows it."

"UGGGH Blake I **HATE** you!" she screamed marching over to him and jabbing his chest.

"Why the fuck you sticking up for him?" Blake was incredibly confused "Your mine, your supposed to side with me!"

That was the last straw for Gabriella. "I'm not **yours**. I'm not property Blake!" her voice was dangerously low.

"Whatever babe."

"Blake when will you learn to respect people?"

"Gabrielle its not like Bolton's done anything to earn my respect. Hes a crappy gardener working for me. If anyone should be being respected its me."

"Why do you deserve respect Blake? For being born into a family that's slightly wealthy? The money you spend is not earned by you!"

"Yeh but at least I have money. What does he have? A lawnmower?"

"He has my respect! Something you don't." she snarled turning on her heel and storming off back where she had come from "Any you can think again about our date. I'm not going anywhere with YOU!"

"Whatever Gabriella...you'll come back to me. You know you will!" she heard causing her to let out a frustrated scream and walk off even faster.

"Ella wait..." the voice was distant, yet Gabriella heard it clearly. Her breathing deepened as she heard light footsteps behind her.

"What Troy?" she spoke through gritted teeth, not turning round to look at the man who was making her heart beat so fiercely in her chest.

"What was that?" his voice was low, an almost growl, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She could cut the anger and tension in his voice with a knife.

"What do you mean?" and the harshness in her tone that she had been using so far was vanished. Instead, and Troy noticed, she sounded afraid. He took a step closer so he was breathing right on top of her.

"I mean..." and he seemed to accentuate every word "Why the fuck did you blow your top?"

"No need to swear..." I mumbled, my gaze dwindling towards the ground.

"Gabriella I don't need you to stick up for me."

"I was just trying to help."

"Well Don't!" his voice was cold, bitter and Gabriella winced at the words that were said too loudly for her liking "I don't need you feeling sorry for me and acting all high and mighty."

Scrunching her brow Gabriella spoke "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means..." hissed Troy "I don't need you to act like Mother Theresa to the rescue. Your not Robin hood."

"Robin hood?"

"Helping the poor."

"What?"

"Oh come off it Gabriella, you know what I'm talking about."

"All I did Troy was stick up for you!"

"Yeah well it felt like you were only doing it because you think you're better than everyone else."

"WHAT!?" Gabriella's eyes nearly popped out her head "What on earth are you talking about Troy. I stick up for you and you accusing me of being...of being...self righteous!Of being like...BLAKE!"

"Just because you don't criticise me to my face doesn't mean your actions and words don't speak in bundles."

"What have I ever done for you to believe that I think I'm better than you?"

Troy was silent, and he avoided her gaze, not wanting to answer her question.

She noticed. She noticed there was something he was holding back. The real reason why he had snapped at her. Accused her of having personality traits she refused to believe she possessed.

"Troy?" she asked in a warning tone. Warning him to answer soon or feel her wrath.

"Well that's the reason you've been avoiding me right. That's reason you left me at the club. That's the reason you acted like that back there. Because you think your better than me. That your higher than me. That I'm **inferior**!"

She stared at him in shock, her mouth hung open just waiting for a fly to buzz right in there. The pair stood for what seemed like eternity, her staring at him, he staring at the floor. Neither moved, reminding them both of other times they had been together in such close proximity.

When Gabriella spoke again her voice was laced, thick with hurt. "Is that what you think of me?" she asked quietly.

Troy didn't speak, just switched his gaze from the ground to the sky as if silently praying.

"Troy?" her voice wobbled, on the brink of tears.

He shook his head from side to side slowly, his eyes flickering to hers, filled with a mixture of hurt, longing and guilt.

"No..." he whispered.

"Then why say it," she breathed her eyes becoming bloodshot as tears welled in them.

"Because," was all he said.

"Because what Troy?" she hissed, her slight hands bearing into fists.

He shrugged, looking at the ground again. Waiting for the outburst that was to surely come. It didn't.

He felt her infront of him centimetres from him. He felt her fingers lightly brush underneath his chin, coaxing him to look at her. He felt her hand slip into his bringing it upwards curling her fingers around his hand as she stared fiercely into his eyes.

"I left you at the club because if I'd stayed longer I would have ended up hurting someone, possibly you. I've been avoiding you because talking to you may have ended up in me hurting you. I acted like that back there...because...because the things he were saying deep down must have hurt you." she whispered, her voice shaky from the tears she was choking back. "And Troy seeing you hurt...I can't imagine anything worse."

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

**18 REVIEWS NEW CHAPTER xD**


	14. The Talk

**Chapter 14**

**The talk**

Troy whistled to himself as he entered his bedsit, closing the door softly behind him. A huge smile was plastered on his face as he remembered the conversation he'd just had with Gabriella.

He didn't know how she did it, but she made him feel like this, like he was walking on air, like nothing mattered.

"Troysie..." called a nasally voice.

Troy cam crashing though the air and landed on a rock. A very hard rock.

"Candace..." he called his voice quivering. "Is...is that you?"

"Of course its me baby!" came the voice followed by the apparition of the fake blonde by the door.

"What are you doing?" he tittered nervously, the low chuckle gripping at his throat.

"Came to see you baby, a boy downstairs let me up, said his name was Joseph or Jacob...something beginning with J."

"James..."growled Troy annoyed that his best friend had unleashed Satan upon him. What did he do to deserve this.

"Baby...I had my first scan today!" she coyly smiled taking a step towards him. "And I missed you sooo much."

"How did you get down here...its a two hour drive."

"Oh ...a friend drove me. Her names Hayley...Hayley Rowlands. Remember her!"

Troy shook his head surprised he hadn't met this chum of his girlfriend, who she must be close to if she drove this long journey. Troy had met most of Candace's close friends, she had showed him off. To her he was quite a catch. He couldn't help feeling like he'd been treated just like Paris Hilton's chihuahua .

"Well anyway shes pregnant too...isn't that AMAZING!"

"Umm yeah...Can we need to talk."

"Sure think baby." she leaned up kissing him roughly before plonking down on the sofa.

"Candace, I know your carrying my child...at least you say its my child..." Candace opened her mouth to protest but Troy didn't let her start "But I don't think its a good idea to still be together. I will be a father to the baby and love and cherish it, but I can't love and cherish you...theres...Can theres nothing there!"

He let out a deep breath, glad to get it all off his chest. Though he didn't love Candace he was already deeply in love with his unborn child. Though he was not ready to be a dad he knew that he still had to be, and was actually quite liking the idea.

"What are you saying??" stuttered Candace looking up at him, where he paced.

"Candace I...I think we should break up!"

"But I'm carrying your child!"

"I know...but what can I do...marry you?"

"Well I presumed you would..." it was barely a whisper but the words stopped Troy's movements as he turned to her with a face of shock.

"Really Candace...you thought I would marry you! Our child can't be born into a loveless marriage."

Candace frowned huffing slightly as she crossed her arms and spoke in a whiny, gritty voice "I thought you loved me!"

He rolled his eyes "Look Can...I care about you...but our relationship isn't working. It was fun...but...I can't lead you on. It's not right."

She narrowed her eyes at him "I'm carrying your child!"

"Yes Candace and I'll be there for you and the baby every step of the way. But it doesn't mean we have to be together!"

Candace let out a small scream standing up and marching to the door...her plan...the one she'd been thinking over so much the past two weeks...the one she had perfected was crashing down around her. How dare he leave her! How dare he!

And then the thought entered her mind and a small smile grew on her face. All was not lost.

"Fine...we can break up if that's what you want. But don't expect to be able to see your child!" she snapped storming out the door, leaving Troy with a very confused look on his face. What the hell had just happened?

Troy didn't know, all he knew was he had to tell Gabriella.

* * *

"HEEEEEEEYYYY GABRIELLA!" shouted the voice as the small brunette heard footsteps behind her. She turned around smiling at her favourite basketball player.

"Hey Chad!" she smiled as he lifted her up in a bear hug, Surprisingly in recent weeks Gabriella and Chad had become immensley close, some even told them they were joined at the hip.

Chad looked at Gabriella as his little sister, and though some believed he was cheating on Taylor with her, his girlfriend didn't mid the pairs close relationship. Infact she seemed pleased her best friend and boyfriend were so close. To her it just made everything easier.

"Sooo Gabster..." he whistled once he'd settled her back down and they'd continued walking. "What's up."

"I'm guessing everyone knows then..." she grumbled, annoyed at how Chad had tried to sidestep the awkwardness.

"Knows what?" he asked trying to sound like he had no-idea what they were talking about.

She gave him a pointed look and he held his hands up defencedly.

"About mine and Blakes argument!"

"Oh so it was an actual argument then? Because the way Blake told it made you sound like you were drooling over..." he trailed off at the realisation of his words.

"What?!" whispered Gabriella in an angry tone.

"Ummm...nothing?" but the word came out as a question rather

"Chaaaad..." she warned "What had Blake been saying?" her voice was low...too low.

"Well that the argument was all the Gardener's fault, because you were drooling over him."

"WHAAATTT?!" she screeched causing a couple of lower classmen to look over at them.

"That's what he's telling people!"

"That's complete shit! He was totally laying into Troy...all I did was defend the guy. The shit he was saying was totally out of order. UGH! I can't believe him. I hate him so much right now."

"So its Troy is it?" asked Chad raising his eyebrows.

"Shut up!" she grumbled.

"Gabster, why do I have a feeling that your getting yourself into deep shit?"

She shrugged but whispered under her breath as she sprinted away from Chad towards the Boys Dorm.

"Because I am..."

* * *

"BLAKE!" Gabriella screamed, banging open the door to the senior boys common room and stepping into the musky room. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU...hey Zeke, Shar you guys seen Blake?"

Her boyfriend was missing from the room, and though many seniors she didn't recognise seemed to be staring at her with amused faces she ignored them and addressed her two friends who sat watching Cartoon Network.

"Umm...I dunno Gabs, our room maybe?" Zeke enquired turning to look at her

"Checked there..." she sighed leaning against the wall.

"Oh maybe the roof?" supplied Sharpay.

"Thanks..." she called over her shoulder and she leapt from the room rushing up the stairs. Blake Rivers was going to end up thrown from the roof if he wasn't careful

Zeke turned back to Sharpay with an amused smile on his face.

"Sometimes I think were the only sane people out of our friends!"

* * *

Kelsi wiped at her eyes furiously. How could she have lost it? It was ridiculous! It was the thing that was supposed to mean more to her than anything, It did. She never took it off, not even when sleeping.

So how had it gone missing.

What would Jason say? He was going to kill her!

As if on cue the tall boy appeared at the doorway, his brown mop falling gingerly into his eyes. He strode over to his girlfriend and planted a quick kiss on her forehead before flopping down next to her.

"Hey beautiful. What you doing...oh Kels baby what's wrong?" his brow worried as he wrapped two arms around her waist.

"Your...gon...gonna...h...h...hate...m...me" the words stumbled out between sobs.

"I could never hate you..." he whispered tucking a few curls behind her ear.

"I'm...s...so...s...o...sorry...J..." she spluttered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Baby girl what's wrong?"

"I...I...I..lo...lo..lost...i...i..it..." she cried burying her head into he chest.

Jason tried not to laugh as he positioned himself so he could force Kelsi too look at him.

"No you haven't..." he whispered as he brought the thing she was looking for out of his pocket.

* * *

"BLAKE!" snarled Gabriella as her fist connected with the door to the roof, swinging it open.

The cool blue eyes of Blake Rivers turned to her, a smirk plastered on his face...taunting her.

"Hey baby..." he drawls, leaning against the railing his eyes flickering over her body.

"What the fuck is this about you sprouting a load of shit about me and Tr...the gardener?"

"I just tell it like I see it..." his voice was a snarl, but a quiet one, danger just tinting the edges.

"I'm your girlfriend Blake! Your not supposed to spread shit about me...do you know how many people have asked me how long I've been cheating on you for!! Seven Blake...SEVEN!! And that's the past half an hour alone!"

Blake shrugged turning away from her as his eyes scanned the Albuquerque horizon. "Maybe it'll teach you."

"Teach me **what** Blake?!"

"Not to make me look like shit infront of other people."

Gabriella let out a dry laugh, causing the boy to snap his head round to look at her.

"So this is what's its all about...your egos being bruised because I won't act like all the other cheerleaders that would quite happily be fucked senseless by you!"

"You showed me up Gabriella!"

"You were talking to him like he was shit you'd stepped in! You can't treat people like that Blake! He's a person! He doesn't owe you anything!"

"He's just the help!"

"Your such a TWAT!"

"Well your just a frigid bitch!" he snapped back.

She narrowed her eyes at him. He was upset that there relationship was not the most sexually charged. They barely kissed, and she got the impression that Blake was used to sticking his dick where he wanted.

"Grow up Blake!" she turned to leave.

"Whatever Gabriella...you know you love me!"

Her fist clenched as she glared at him. "Oh really...I can assure you thats bollocks. And I'll prove it!"

* * *

The Square was considered pretty much one of the most social places of school. It was...how the name suggests a square, A patch of grass with four paths crossing at the center surrounding the large statue of St Edwards himself.

There was the occasional tree dotted about (including the one that the gang had christened as their spot) and most evenings the whole school congregated her to just chill. This evening was no exception.

Very much like the first day the whole gang were indeed sitting below 'their' tree just generally lazing around and chatting about the days events. The whole gang minus Gabriella and Blake.

The seventeen year old was fuming as she marched across the square, her eyes fixed determined on her destination as she ignored Blakes calling her as if she was his dog. Well she showed him.

The young girl was glad that the whole situation could occur with most of the school watching. She might have been pleased to know that a certain blue eyed gardener was also about, but then again that fact might have stopped her.

She ambled past 'their' tree not even registering as her friends called at her to sit. She didn't hear them, she was mentally preparing herself of what she was about to do that their calls of "Gabi" and "Watch'ya doing?" passed in one ear and out another as she made her way to the center.

She didn't even flicker as the whole square seemed to be turned on mute at her arrival. After all she was hot gossip thanks to Blake and that fact he couldn't stand being 'disrespected' by his own property. Property how she laughed at that word. She wasn't his and now she'd never be.

She stopped at her destination and turned to the square.

"CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?" she called though the words were not needed. Their attention she'd already been given.

"I WOULD JUST LIKE TO TELL YOU THAT BLAKE RIVERS...IS THE BIGGEST PRICK TO WALK THIS EARTH, AND NOT ONLY THAT...HE HAS A LIMP DICK."

A awkward chortle ran through the crowd as Gabriella's eyes locked with the fuming boy who stood on the outskirts, sending daggers in her direction.

"SO NO MATTER WHAT HES BEEN TELLING YOU...OUR LACK OF 'INTERCOURSE' OR AS HE WOULD PUT IT 'I AIN'T RODE THE WHORE YET'..." she paused for dramatic effect "HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME BEING 'FRIGID' BUT INDEED THE FACT I FIND HIM DEEPLY INATTRACTIVE AND HE CAN'T PUT IT UP."

She was taunting him with her eyes as she spoke, and almost burst into giggled as she heard Chad laughing loudly.

"HOWEVER...THAT DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE SATISFIED MY NEEDS WITH THE GARDENER AS BLAKE HAS BEEN TELLING YOU. INFACT IT IS PROBERLY MORE LIKELY BLAKE WHO HAS BEEN HAVING DREAMS ABOUT HIM AND THIS GARDENER IN QUESTION."

Laughter ran through the square as Gabriella began to make her way towards Rose, but stopped as if remembering something.

"OH AND BLAKE..." She called causing the crowd to hush "ITS OVER!"

* * *

**What do you think? Review!**

**Oh and please read and review my other stories. More reviews I get quicker these chapters appear!**


	15. The Lake

**Hey Guys check out the banner my friend made for this story! Its on my profile!**

**Chapter 15**

**The Lake**

The light breeze blew soundlessly across the lake, causing minute ripples to break the waters surface. Pools of colour from every spectrum mingled with the light causing rainbows to shine out across the vast surface. The girl stood at the edge, watching the sun disappear behind the clouds, the trees swaying to music only they could hear. Wrapping her arms around herself, she shivered, cursing herself for the lack of clothing. She'd been doing that a lot today, why was she foolish enough to think she could wear a sleeveless top on a autumn day?

Her brow furrowed as she watched a bird swoop down to break the surface, its beak scooping then retreating, as it lifted its wings to glide off to whichever home it had, wherever it was. It had more than her, she thought bitterly.

What was the point in having all the clothes she wanted, a car when she was fourteen, a huge mansion along with several holiday homes, a yacht, a walk in wardrobe, all the money shes ever asked for, what was the point when the thing she really wanted, the thing she craved, not even money could bring her.

Why was her heart betraying her like this? She had know the guy for bare minutes if you added up the time they'd actually spent with each other, yet she needed him, she needed him so badly.

She plopped down onto a boulder, drawing her legs to her chest, her chin balanced at the knee as she sat in deep thought, like many statues from Grecian periods, though she was not made from stone, she was all human. "Even my fucking heart..." she muttered closing her eyes as if this would erase every memory of the man who held her heart.

"Brie..."

The word cut through the air like a knife, destroying the silence as if an assassin on the prowl. Gabriella knew who it was immediately and smiled to herself. Not even turning she simply murmured.

"Hey Taylor..."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Your the only one who calls me that." she spoke wistfully, slight humour tinted to her voice though she felt none of it.

"Oh...are you...I mean...are you ok?"

"I guess...I'm torn...I'm pretty happy but pretty pissed at the same time."

"Pissed at Blake?"

Gabriella shrugged listening to Taylor's footsteps as she came closer, twigs and branches snapping beneath her feet.

"More at myself I guess."

"Why you pissed at yourself?"

For a moment Gabriella pondered telling her everything, about her confusion, her feelings for Troy, had he made her feel, how she hated herself for reacting that way to him.

"Its complicated...I'm annoyed about feeling things I don't want to feel."

"About Blake?"

Gabriella almost laughed "Not everything's about Blake Tay...infact very little is." She felt a presence to her side and knew Taylor had joined her on the rock.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Gabriella turned to her friend for the first time her eyes analytically glancing over her "Have you had a haircut?"

Taylor rolled her eyes "Yes, I have...stop avoiding the questions and just answer them.

"I like it..." mused Gabriella "It looks nice short!"

Taylor blushed biting down on her lip.

The pair sat in silence for minuted before it was broken.

"Everyone's acting really weird!" Taylor suddenly blurted out, before sighing as if getting everything off her chest. If thats all shes got on her mind, Gabriella thought, shes lucky.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella suppressed the twinge of guilt she felt, she hadn't really spent much time with everyone. She could blame Blake, but it wasn't really his fault. She hadn't spent much time with him either.

"Well...Kels has been running round like a headless chicken for two weeks looking for something...but today she seemed really calm and her and Jay were constantly kissing, and out of all of use there like the least PDA couple!"

Gabriella nodded, remembering Kelsi a few weeks back searching through drawers for something, but not telling anybody what.

"Ry seems really tense around Lotts all of a sudden and shes worrying that he doesn't like her any more. She says they never really even kiss, and he's always getting texts then running off with no explanation."

Gabriella frowned. Ryan and Lottie had seemed so happy at first. And Lottie hadn't expressed any doubts to her. Was she really not around enough for one of her best friends to confide her anxiety.

"And Alex and Josh have been really distant with us, they never wanna do anything anymore. Josh has quit all his sports teams and the boys say hes been going to bed extra early and stuff. And if anyone asks Alex about it she just snaps our heads off."

Gabriella knew that was odd. Josh was always the life of the party and Alex was one of the sweetest girls in their dorm. Was there something in the water at SEP?

"And now you...your so distant, and everyone thought that was cuz you were enjoying yourself with Blake, because he was gone as much as you, but...its not. You were never that into Blake! And now your still acting distant, and some people are saying we hardly know you, but the first week you were her you weren't distant Gabriella. Somethings happened!"

Gabriella remained silent as her eyes remained fixed on the still water of the lake. Was it really that noticeable that she was acting off? Sure she'd bee feeling pretty crappy, and she'd been so confused about all her feelings but she never meant to distance herself from the group. She wanted to be friends with them not acquaintances. Maybe it was all too much, her feelings were eating her up and she needed to tell someone about them. Maybe she should. Maybe she should tell Taylor. She seemed trustworthy and she was defiantly one of Gabriellas best friends...maybe.

"I'm sorry Tay..." she spoke quietly staring down at her hands "I...I...never realised that I was acting that what. I guess it was just me trying to avoid Blake, I didn't wanna see him so I guess I just went places I didn't think he'd be. And I just presumed he'd spend most of his time with you guys!"

"Its okay Gabriella, honest. I guess I'm just being overly sensitive."

Gabriella inwardly winced at Taylor's words. She felt like she had just shifted some of the blame onto one of her best friends instead of telling the truth. Why was she lying about it all. They were simply feelings of infatuation, nothing more!

"Yeh..."

Her voice lack the enthusiasm necessary to make it sound believable yet Taylor bought it.

"Ok...you coming to dinner?" she asked standing up, turning to her friend.

Gabriella looked up at her "No thanks...I had a sandwich earlier and I'm not hungry. Plus I need time to think."

"Ok see you later hun." Taylor called over her shoulder as she walked away

"Bye..." Gabriella whispered as she closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

Opening her eyes was a small mistake. Not only did she give out a small scream, she jumped causing her to fall off the boulder she'd been perched on in a very undignified manner. As a result she landed face first on the ground.

"Ella are you okay?" Troy Bolton, who had been the reason for her taking a nose dive, rushed to her side.

"Just peachy..." her muffled voice came from the ground as she slowly pushed her face away from it till she was sitting against the rock.

Staring into his blue eyes she kicked herself as her heart began to speed up. She wanted to reach her arms around his neck and pull his lips to her. She wanted to get lost in him.

Unfortunately she decided to shout at him instead. "What the fuck did you do that for?" she glared up at him.

"Umm...what?" he asked nervously running his hand through his hair till it rested on the back of his neck.

"Sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry?" he asked as if unsure what to say "I didn't mean to...I just wanna talk to you about..."

"Did you see what happened back there?" she interrupted referring to the courtyard scene.

"I did but thats not..."

"Well I didn't do that because of you!" she denied pushing herself up so she was standing against him.

"Ok but I wanted to tell..."

"It didn't mean anything ok? There is no us? I didn't do it to make room for and us!"

"GABRIELLA!" he shouted holding her shoulders to shut her up "Will you just listen to what I'm trying to say?"

"Fine..." she mumbled looking down at her feet.

"Me and Candace broke up!"

Her gaze snapped back to his. Did he do that for her?

"So?" her voice was moody as she tried to cover her inner emotions.

"I thought you'd like to know."

"And why would that be? It had nothing to do with me."

Troy let out a sigh "Gabriella will you stop saying all this nonsense? You and I both know that theres something there."

"Something where?" she decided to play dumb.

"Something between us."

"I don't know that..."

"Then what about what you said earlier?"

"I care about you...as a friend." she lied

"BULLSHIT!" the size of his voice made her jump.

"Do you have to swear?"

"That's real rich coming from the girl who shouted about her boyfriends limp dick to a hundred people."

"Please can we not talk about that?"

"I think we have to! Why...why did you do that Ella?"

"Because he was being a jerk..."

"Is that the real reason?"

"What do you think I dumped him for you?" she spat looking up at him.

"No..."

"You do, I can see it in your eyes. Troy my feelings for you are a simple crush!"

"Please Gabriella, this is me your talking to."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You can lie to your friends but me...I would have thought you could have confided in me!"

"And why the fuck would you think that?"

"I thought you didn't like swearing."

"I didn't say that, I don't like you swearing."

"And whys that?"

"Because it ruins my perfect image of you."

The words were out of her mouth before she even realised she'd said it. He smirked at her and she just rolled her eyes.

"You have a perfect image of me?"

"Your so fucking cocky." she snarled ripping herself out of his grip and walking to the waters edge.

"Gabriella..."

"Please just leave me alone."

"No...I'm sick of this." he was suddenly behind her, swivelling her around so she was looking in his eyes.

"Just listen to me ok? There is some kinda connection between us. I don't know what it is...neither do you. But all I know is its real! I know its wrong Gabriella. I know your younger than me, and I work at your school and we are from two completely different worlds but I have never met someone who makes me feel this way."

"What way?" she whispered staring into his eyes.

"When I see you it feels like everythings okay, and when you smile at me I feel like I've won the lottery or something. When I'm not with you, its like someone's kicked me in the gut. God Gabriella, your fucking driving me crazy!" he ran his hand through his messy hair as he looked to the sky.

Gabriella didn't speak, she just continued to stare at her shoes.

"I had to break up with Candace, not just for you but for me. I don't want to be with her, I've been meaning to break up with her for weeks but then she dropped the bombshell of a baby. And you can think its wrong but I couldn't possibly be with her anymore."

"Its just so scary..." she murmured looking to him for reassurance "I feel it too, but these feelings confuse me and terrify me Troy..."

"I know baby...they scare me too." he whispered wrapping his arms around her as she began to cry into his chest, the tears slipping down her face onto his shirt.


	16. The Parents

**Chapter 16**

**The Parents**

The brunette beauty sighed, her left foot tapping impatiently on the ground, carefully avoiding the gravel so not to scrape her monochrome Chanel pumps. The bangles threaded along her wrist jingled as she crossed her arms, drawing her black cardigan tighter around her body. She straightened out her dress uncomfortably, the purple silk brushing softly against her legs. She didn't know why she felt so self-conscious, the gypsy style dress with capped sleeves, looked perfect on her, defining her curves with the help of the embroided bust.

Maybe it was the fact she could feel four pair of eyes on her. One, dazzling blue, filled with wonder, that made her skin tingle. They weren't making her feel like that, she was sure. No it was the other pair. The dark chocolate ones. Th ones that belonged to her ex-boyfriend.

Yes, Blake Rivers had stopped wearing his contacts. No-one particularly knew why, though some reckoned it was because Gabriella Montez had told him she didn't like blue eyes, and he was trying to win her back. If only they knew what colour the iris's she'd been dreaming about were.

Kelsi passed her beaming happily, as she gave a small nod towards the brunette. Her red curls bounced lightly off the magenta shirt dress she was wearing, it draping off her petite body, the perfect clothing for some with artistic qualities, which the redhead was defiantly not lacking.

"DADDY!" came a squeal from Gabriellas left, and she turned her head to watch a girl with caramel locks throw herself onto a greying man that seemed slightly familiar. She observed Lara carefully, her grey jersey dress with a full skirt moving with her as she walked, the thin black belt with a small bow securing it in place, as she linked arms with her father, walking him over to the main building.

Parents day. The one day each term where the pupils' parents or parent visit to survey the school and make sure that their child is having a 'positive' time at St Edwards Prep.

It amazed Gabriella still, how different these girls could be. Lara, her carefully preened outfit, perfect for a tea party with the Queen, her manicured fingernails and flawless make up straight from a cover girl commercial.

Kelsi, her slinky style curls, rough and unbrushed, in the loose shirt, something a painter would wear while working on their masterpiece.

Such a contrast, Gabriella wondered how she must appear against all the variety.

She turned away from the Cavalli family towards the trees that clumped on the edge of the school grounds. The woods she knew held the gardeners shed, or what Troy liked to call it 'his office'. Closing her eyes her mind raced back to the previous Saturday.

"_What is wrong with us?" Gabriella asked, staring up at the chestnut haired male._

_He shrugged, his fingers brushing down her cheek as he took away the tears "I dunno...its all too crazy for me to even think about getting my head around it."_

"_I don't know what to do...Troy."_

"_What do you want to do."_

"_I want everything to just go away!"_

"_Everything...?" he frowned, his voice crestfallen._

_She bit her lip "Not everything...just...everything."_

_He chuckled distantly "That kinda doesn't make sense?"_

"_I know!" she groaned burying her head into his chest. His hand reached up and tentatively stroked her hair._

"_We're in so much shit!" she spoke, her voice muffled by his body. _

"_Shit wouldn't be the word I used to describe it."_

"_Well how would you say it then."_

"_I'd call it two adults with feelings for one another."_

"_That's a great way to describe it...but guess what. I'm not an adult remember."_

"_But you will be soon...right?" he asked._

"_If you call elven and a half months soon then...yes."_

"_..."_

"_I'm the youngest in my year." she explained._

"_Couldn't you have been premature!"_

"_I wish!" she chuckled, loving the feeling of being in his arms._

_He gazed down at her, their eyes connecting. "If I could change the situation, I would..." his voice was grave._

"_Likewise..." she sighed tightening her grip on him._

_The pair remained silent for mere moments, just looking at one another._

"_I want to kiss you..." he hoarsely croaked, his voice low._

_She closed her eyes taking a deep breath "Take what you want..." she whispered._

_Troy leaned in, towering over her as the inches between them disappeared..._

"GABRIELLA!" the voice and hand pinching her elbow, banished the day-dream to the back of Gabriella's mind.

Lottie stood infront of her, hands on hips, her head cocked to the side.

Gabriella blinked feverishly a couple of times before staring, perplexed at her friend. It took her only seconds to burst into laughter.

"What are you wearing?"

Frowning, Lottie looked down at herself "Its not that bad..."

"Lottie...its awful."

"I know...but 'mummy' will hate it. Therefore...its brilliant!" she grinned devilishly.

Gabriella burst into a fit of giggles. Her best friend was dressed all in black. Violent black. The kind of black elderly people and small children cross the road to avoid.

A black bodice curved around her upper half, decorated in crystal skulls, dipping into a black net skirt that stuck out in all directions. The dress on the own was something Gabriella could imagine Lottie wearing, it was perhaps the accessories that pushed it over the top. Black netted tights adorned with holes and rips, clad her legs, meeting the large pair of army boots that had probably been nicked from some unsuspecting General.

Wrapped around her wrists and neck were dog collars, with vicious spikes, that somewhat scared Gabriella. Lottie's face was deathly white, contrasting to the dark black around her orbs, giving her panda eyes. Her lips painted charcoal, they matched with the rest of her outfit and the streaks in her hair.

"Well I hope its worth it..." chuckled Gabriella.

"Oh it will be...I just can't move my neck!" complained Lottie, brandishing towards the dog spikes.

* * *

It was deja vu , just like the first day, the long black limousine pulling into the school grounds, casting a streamline shadow on the wall. Again the greying man stepped out, straightening his tie, as his eyes surveyed the drive. But this time, not small beauty stepped out the otherside. No...she was already there. Ready to greet her father.

"Papa!" she smiled walking slowly over to him. His eyebrows raised in amusement at the transformation he saw before him. So much softer than the wiley girl he had left him only just a month ago. He was so used to seeing her in tailored fitted clothes, straight from the catwalk, he was almost surprised she was wearing a simple dress and cardigan. But it made him smile to see her so easy in her own skin.

"Hey Princess," he chuckled kissing her forehead as he wrapped his arms around her upper body, pulling her into a hug. "You look healthy."

"I am Papa." she spoke quietly, breaking away from him.

"GABRIELLA!" called a sickly sweet voice, causing the brunette to swivel on her heel in alarm.

The voice belonged a short, anorexicly thin woman, with curly blonde hair and snake green eyes. She sasheyed towards the father-daughter couple before grabbing Gabriella's upper arms, her manicured fingers wrapping round her flesh, leaving bruises.

"Darrling...its so wonderful to see you again! MWAH!" she spoke lightly, as if on Broadway as she smashed Gabriella's cheek against her own in mock enthusiasm. "We have missed you!"

"Alicia..." murmured Gabriella politely, at the toxic woman. What was she doing there. Father had not mentioned she would be joining them. But Gabriella should have known better to think her stepmother would let go of the tight leash she held over her father.

Her brown eyes quickly flitted over the woman's attire, which was, for Alicia Shaw, quite predictable. Though a leading journalist in the fashion world, Alicia would often skip the latest trends for something tight and revealing, and always, always flamboyant. She had to be the shining beacon in the room that everybody noticed. And thats why, on paper, Tomas Montez was the perfect husband for her and her 'needs'. He was famous, therefore getting himself and anyone close to him splashed across the cover of magazines when a big game came up. He was rich, so could decorate the Jezebel in diamonds and pearls to her fancy. And he was (for a man of that age) handsome, ageing as-well as George Clooney or Brad Pit.

But, Gabriella knew, that Alicia Shaw was NOT perfect for her father. She was selfish, plastic, and above all a total and utter bitch.

True to form, Alicia was dressed totally inappropriately for a parent teacher conference. A skin-tight body con hot pink dress was wrapped around her torso, ending about five inches above her knee, the think straps barely holding it up as it flaunted her killer curves. On her feet were patent peep toe 6 inch platforms, with a think stiletto heel, perfect to brutally wound a passer bys foot, or, what Gabriella liked to say, enough to seduce her father into marrying some slut.

"Wow...you look...nice Alicia."

"I know...your daddies taking me to Paris after this."

"P..Paris?" Gabriella gulped staring into her fathers eyes.

He tittered nervously, before taking Alicia's hand in his "Well Alicia has been working hard recently so I thought..."

"You thought you'd take her to yours and Moms special place?"

Tomas Montez opened his mouth to object but closed it again like a fish. Paris had been his and Carrie Montez's special place. On their first date he'd taken her there. And every year after that on their anniversary. For seventeen years he and Carrie Montez had visited Paris just the two of them. And once she'd died, he'd never gone back.

Until now.

"Whatever!" spoke Gabriella, her tone harsh as she turned away "We better go inside." Her eyes met Troy's where he stood near the woods, and she gave him a sad smile.

"You ok?" he mouthed to her, leaning on his spade.

She gave a nod before looking back at her father and stepmother "The halls this way."

Troy gave her a quick wink and she suppressed a giggle, her mind racing back to two days ago;

"_Guess who..." the rough voice tickled her ear._

"_Troy..." she sighed impatiently moving out of his hands._

"_What?" he asked an amused smile on his face, moving roun to stare at the girl infront of him._

"_Were not here to play games remember!"_

_His mouth formed into an 'O' as he sat down on the bench next to her, his hands dug deep in his pockets._

"_Remind me again why were here?"_

"_To talk."_

"_About...?"_

"_About us!"_

"_What about us?"_

_She let out an exasperated tone, collapsing her head into her hands. She could feel his hand rubbing small circles on her back and sudden.y felt more relaxed._

"_What do you think Troy?" she asked through her hands._

"_I think...I think there should be an us...there is an us. I can't go through life seeing you everyday and just acting as if theres nothing between us."_

_She peered up at him; "I know."_

Gabriella was brought back to the present by her father giving a small cough.

"Oh...um...I guess were here." she plastered a smile on her face. Glancing back towards the forest she made not that Troy had disappeared, causing her distress. She liked to know where he was at all times.

They made their way into the school gymnasium, where the parents evening was being held. Running through the middle was a long table with refreshments ranging from tea to chocolate cake, orange juice to canapés. Along the edges were many different tables, teachers sitting behind each, parents talking to each one, and anxious student standing behind.

"I'll go sign you in Daddy and get you a name tag...umm Alicia, I didn't know you would be...appearing today, so..."

Alicia dismissed her with a wave of her hand, slipping off her coat and handing to an confused teenager, who had no idea why the blonde bombshell had just handed him a piece of clothing. "Whatever Gabriella...just stop stuttering."

Rolling her eyes, Gabriella made her way over to the greeting table, but was stopped by a pair of hands grabbing her wrists and pulling her down a hallway.

"What the...Troy?" she asked the figure running infront of her.

The blue eyed boy simply swivelled his head to look at her before giving her a famous wink and pulling her into and empty toilets.

"Troy what are you doing?"

"Oh so now I'm not allowed to kidnap my girlfriend whenever I want to?"

**TWENTY REVIEWS NEXT CHAPTER**


	17. The Meeting

**Chapter 17**

**The Meeting**

"Troy...I'm not your girlfriend!" she giggled, as he dragged her along the corridor.

He semi-frowned "Well what am I supposed to call you?"

"All we've done is admit each others feeling for one-another." the pair stopped and she bit her lip gazing up at him.

"We've done a whole lot more than 'admit our feelings' Gabriella..." he gave a frown, but the brunette could see the underlying smirk.

Rolling her eyes, she turned around, her back now to him."I really have to get back to my dad Troy!"

Sighing he grabbed her wrist pulling her tiny frame towards him, till she bounced off his chest. His lips touched her roughly, the kiss chaste, before he pulled back slightly, the smirk now more prominent on his face.

"Something to keep you going!" he whispered huskily in her ear.

He watched her walk away, leant on the wall, smiling at the thought, that in a way she was his. Yes like she'd pointed out they weren't official, they flirted around one another, avoiding the subject. But; he didn't doubt for a moment, that her heart now belonged to him.

* * *

She slipped into the hall, clicking the door shut softly behind her. A few parents closest to the door, eyed her suspiciously before turning back to their conversation.

Her eyes scanned the auditorium, for the peroxide blonde and the dark Hispanic. She spotted them, alone in the corner, having a – heated seemed to be the right word – conversation, which involved plenty of touching. Gabriella's absence seemed to have gone un-noticed.

Grabbing the name tag for her father, a white sticker saying "Hello my name is:" and quickly wrote Tomas Montez is black letters in the space.

Taylor gave her a quick smile as she passed, but it went unnoticed to Gabriella, whose eyes remained on her father and Alicia 'cuddling'.

The brown eyed male looked up, before smiling and waving her over. The blonde turned around, shooting daggers with her eyes, but her lips portraying nothing but sweetness.

The teenager reached them, before lifting up the sticker and smoothing it on her fathers lapel. He smiled a thank you, before taking her hand in his.

Gabriella felt like a little girl, her hand enclosed in her fathers. She loved that feeling, as if she was safe. She was her fathers princess.

Then the wicked witch stepped right in, spoiling the moment.

"Oh Gabriella...I wish you hadn't done that. That's an Armani suit, one of your daddies favourites. That sticker is going to ruin it." her sugar dripped from her tongue, a disguise for the inner bitch. Gabriella frowned.

"I've never seen that suit before Papi!"

"Oh...Alicia got it for me."

Gabriella bit her lip before turning away from them, her hand still wrapped in her fathers.

"We're to see the principal first Dad."

She hardly ever called him Dad.

He nodded, indicating for her to lead the way. Their hands dropped, as if another brick had been placed on the wall that had commenced building three months ago, the moment he had said I do. Her palm felt cold, and she began to wonder if it felt like this for her father. Probably not. He had Alicia to fill that gap now. She could hold his hand.

They reached Dean Rivers, his charming smile smoothed across his features, hair slicked back, but still as divinely handsome as before. He resembled Blake more than ever.

"Mr Montez and...whose this Gabriella?"

"This is Alicia Shaw." spoke Gabriella smoothly.

"Oh and Gabriella...how many times have I told you to call me mom? I'm her stepmother, but she treats me like her own, bless her."

Gabriella silently scoffed. Alicia has NEVER told her to call her Mom, and she had never treated the blonde bitch anything like her mother.

"Yes...bless." Charles Rivers sneered, his eyes flickering over Alicia and then Tomas, his nose scrunched. "Well Mr and Mrs Montez..."

"Actually its Mrs Shaw...I kept my last name."

"Okay then..." Dean Rivers seemed to not care what the womans name was. Gabriella smirked at the fact Alicia's flirting was getting her no-where. "Well...I have to say Gabriella has fitted in nicely. She's not only an asset to the school but..."

Alicia chuckled "Oh your rather funny Mr Rivers, your wife must be a lucky woman."

"I didn't make a joke..." Charles spoke dryly, bored by this woman. "And actually I am a single man. My wife and me divorced."

Frowning Gabriella stared stunned at the brooding male in the corner, Blake Rivers himself. He'd never mentioned his parents weren't together.

"Oh...what a shame!" spoke Alicia resting her hand on the Dean Rivers arm "You'll have a lot in common," she indicated Tomas,"He and his first wife are divorced." she stage whispered as if it was a touchy subject.

Gabriella tore her eyes away from Blake and coughed violently.

"Whatever is the matter child?" asked Alicia harshly.

"Gabi? Are you okay." Her father had finally found his voice and his hand rested on hers.

"My mothers dead Alicia...remember. My Mom and dad didn't get divorced. He's a widower."

"Oh dear...not anymore hes not!" Alicia bent down, hands on her knees as if talking to a three year old or her pet poodle.

"It doesn't matter. He loved my Mom. Still does. Don't you!" she turned sharply to her dad.

"Well yes in a way."

"But he loves me too...even more!" Alicia took Tomas's hand in hers, pulling her towards him and away from Gabriella.

Frowning the brunette folded her arms. "Well?" she asked her father.

"Well what?" he flushed.

"Do you love her more than Mom."

"Gabriella..."

"YOU DO!" she exploded, hot rage bubbling over.

"Mr and Mrs Montez please..." spoke Charles Rivers.

"Its Shaw!" flirted Alicia.

"Oh for fucks sake Alicia he doesn't give a flying fuck what your shitty name is!" Gabriella remarked callously.

A hand slapped across the girls cheek, before being dragged along the skin, curling so the nails were indented into the skin. Her head pushed to the right, as she glared up through her lashes at Alicia, the source of the slap. Her cheek burned as if someone had pressed hot coals to the side of her face.

"You little bitch. Tomas, you really should have brought her up better." spoke the blonde, tucking her clutch purse under her arm.

"Are you just going to stand there?" seethed Gabriella, her voice barely a whisperm hurt laced between each word as she tried not to cry. "Your just going to stand there while someone hits your daughter?" her words attacked Tomas Montez.

"Gabriella...you...you were out of line." His eyes pleaded with her to just walk away, not make a scene. They were so different, father and daughter. She was a bubbling volcano, that would burst no matter where. He could remain calm at any occasion. Choosing to deflect the attention. Keep these matters to private life.

How like her mother she was.

"Mr and Mrs Montez..." Charles Rivers ignored Alicia Shaw's Protests and continued "Firstly, could I ask you to refrian from hitting your stepdaughter miss- or I will ask you to leave and not come back. Secondly, as I was saying, Gabriella is an asset to the school. Not only is she one our smartest students, but I have been told by our Dance teacher that she is simply superb."

"Dance?" scoffed Alicia.

"Yes Dance, Gabi takes dance." Tomas raised his eyebrows in disbelief at Alicas lack of knowledge, turning to his wife "Surely you knew."

"No I didn't. And if I did, I would have objected. Dance is just a foolish hobby. She shouldn't be taking it her senior year! She should be taking something useful, like textiles...or journalism."

"I can't sew." spoke Gabriella laconically. "And Taylor's the journalist, not me. Even SHarpays more likely to become journalist than me, though she'd be on the News channel, or a weather girl..."

"It doesn't matter,"The woman interrupted they are more useful to you than being able to prance around a stage in a skin-tight costume."

"Your not my mother, you do realise that."

"Thank goodness!"

"Please! Mr Montez restrain your wife. You are not the only people in here. Now Gabriella is indeed a wonder on the dancefloor Mrs Montez...Shaw, but the point remains, that she is also a wonder in the classroom. You've brought up a fine individual."

"Well thank you!" smiled Alicia.

"He was talking to my father. You didn't bring me up! I've only known you for a year!"

"Really Gabriella, you have such a mouth on you."

"Can we leave the family matters for another time please?" Asked Dean Rivers, staring intently at the three.

"Yes!" Tomas answered desperately, "Yes, thank you."

"Okay...well I have to go see the other parents. Its been a pleasure to meet you Mr Montez. Gabriella." he gave a small nod before disappearing, probably to pray to God that he had survived.

Gabriella ran her fingers through her hair, turning to her company. She bit her lip as she looked at the pair, who were now concurring in hushed whispers. Deciding to leave them too it, she made her way across the room, towards Sharpay and Lara who were having a heated discussion in the corner.

"Hey guys..." she was cut off.

"I can't believe you'd do that!" shrieked Sharpay, her hand flailing madly around.

Lara rolled her eyes. Arms folded foot tapping "So what! Get over it. Geese its not like you actually liked the guy!"

"That's not true! I've liked him for ages...did you know about this!" she suddenly turned towards Gabriella, jabbing her finger into the brunettes chest.

"A-About what?"

"About her and Edward! I've liked him for two years! And she flipping goes and fucks him!"

"Oh is little Princess Sharpay jealous that hes not in to skank?"

"Your such a bitch you realise that."

"Guys...seriously, people might here." Gabriella whispered.

Ignoring her Lara continued "Whatever sweetheart, Jealousy is a disease, get well soon!"

Sharpay burst into hysterical laughter "How old are you? Five? Did you get that off a cereal packet. Why do you have to have Edward. You've been fucking Ri..."

A hand clamped over the blondes mouth, Laras perfectly manicured fingernails biting into her cheek. "How the hell do you know about that?" she whispered.

Pushing the girls arm away Sharpay let off another burst of laughter "Its been going on for what, three months now? Of course I'm going to notice. Hello...its me! Your just lucky I haven't told...well you know who. I'm sure she wouldn't be too happy."

Laras brow furrowed, her eyes flickering to Gabriella then back to Sharpay. "Fine, I'll dump Edward, just don't tell anyone! Happy now?"

Sharpay shrugged, folding her arms "I guess but whats in it for me?"

Dropping her jaw Lara let out an exasperated sigh, "You get Edward!"

"Oh per-lease, I don't do leftovers."

"Ugh! Well what do you want then?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something. Hey Gabi, whats up?" Sharpay turned to her friend, not caring that Lara had stomped off in a mood.

"What was that about?"

"Oh just another daily fight with Lara."

"Yeh but whats with that secret?"

"I can't say sorry."

"Okay...Umm, well I'm gonna go back to the dorms."

"Whatever!" Sharpay, who wasn't really listening was already making her way across the room.

Sighing, Gabriella ignored her friends fowl mood, making her way out into the hallway instead.

The night had been awful, with the arguments, cattiness and overall that bitch Alicia.

She needed a cigarette badly.

Gabriella had stopped smoking at the end of the summer, as soon as she was informed about her move to SEP. She'd only started because Michael had persuaded her to, and the only times she'd actually had one was when she was with him, or very stressed. And tonight she was indeed very stressed.

There was only one problem. She hadn't taken any with her to Albuquerque.

Zipping across the Square, she made her way over to the upper boys dorm, by kissing couples and chatting students on the way.

Reaching the large wooden door of Pelican (the upper boys house), she made her way inside looking for someone who could possibly have a packet of Marlboros on them. It would be heard, especially as it was against the rules to smoke, and could lead to suspension

Bursting into the day room, she spotted Greg Chowsky, a member of the football team flicking channels.

"Greg...by any chance do you have or know anybody who would have a packet of smokes?" she asked fidgeting slightly.

He glanced up at her sneering slightly "Can't imagine you smoking!"

"I don't..."

"Sure sure, who am I to judge..." he passed a box of camel lights across the table, it sliding over the glass effortlessly.

"No need to thank me," he smirked turning back to the game.

She glanced down and the unfamiliar packet, a brand she'd never tried before. But a cigarette was a cigarette.

"Umm...do you have a lighter?" she asked nervously.

"Geese Montez, your bleeding my dry," but he still reached into his pocket, tossing the plastic yellow rectangle to her, which she caught effortlessly in her hand.

"Thanks," she muttered, moving swiftly out to room before he could heckle her further. She only just heard the "Bring it back once your done!"

* * *

Slamming her back against the brick wall she took deep breath, sticking the thin white stick roughly in her mouth. Cupping her hands she flicked on the lighter, poised and ready to light the relief.

"Gabriella? What are you doing?"

**20 more reviews if you please xD**


	18. The Night to Remember

**A/N – Ok there's a proper reason why I couldn't update. MY internet connection went all sucky and refused to let me use document manager. So I couldn't upload this. Then half deleted itself GAHHH! So I had to wait till I got to school to upload this. I've uploaded this on the first day back so show the love and review guys.**

**Remember**, **this is a M rated story. So don't complain about the graphic use. No flames!**

**Chapter 18**

**The Night to Remember**

Rolling her eyes, Gabriella lowered her hands, removing the cigarette, clearly ticked off she hadn't been able to light it.

"What do you want Troy?" she sighed, turning to the blue eyed male that stood before her.

"What do you think your doing Gabriella?" he asked taking a step towards her, his gardening gloves in one hand.

"Its just a cigarette...chillax..." she muttered nervously, as she looked down at her shoes.

"Do you know what those things can do to you?" he asked, grabbing it out of her hand and snapping it.

"Hey...I was gonna smoke that!" she moaned, glaring up at him.

"There not good for you Gabriella."

"Since when did you become a doctor?" she scowled, digging into her cardigan pocket for the carton.

"Actually at university I was taking medicine."

Kinking an eyebrow, she looked up at him as she removed the packet from her pocket, "Really?"

"Well no actually a physiotherapy...but its the same thing," he smirked.

She giggled softly, turning the carton round in her hands and she looked at him. He looked so cute, his tousled hair bouncing with the moonlight, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I didn't know you smoked." he spoke quietly, taking a step towards her, digging his hands deep in his pockets.

"I...I umm don't."

He raised his eyebrows disbelievingly, like a stern principal doubting the excuse a pupil had just given them about why they'd skipped school. "I'm sorry...but the box of Camel Lights in your hand suggests otherwise."

"I haven't smoked in ages...I'm just...stressed," she tried to explain, looking up at him with hurt in her eyes.

"I wasn't joking when I said smoking was bad for you."

"I know...It just helps me feel better."

"Your obviously going to have to find some other way to let out the tension," he spoke softly. Her head shot up at his words, and he scratched the back of his neck nervously, realising what that must have sounded like.

Smirking, she let off a coy grin, "You look cute when you do that," she tossed the cigarette packet into a nearby bin, her hands automatically folding across her chest tightly.

"Do what?" he asked, his brow crinkling with confusion.

"Scratch your head as if you've just screwed up and are about to be shot. Don't worry the revolvers at home."

He faked relief, gasping at his chest in a huge sigh "Thank goodness, my whole life flashed before my eyes...and you know what." his voice grew serious at the end, as he smirked again taking a step towards her so he was directly in front of her. Gazing up into he cerulean eyes, she noticed how the moonlight reflected in them, like pools of happiness.

"What?" the flirtatious tone seemed to amble off her lips before she could stop it, as she too stepped forwards, his hands somehow finding their way to her hips.

"It was really boring until the end, where something made it a hell of a lot more exciting."

She reached up onto her tiptoes, her arms concealing his neck as she caught his lips with hers, pulling him down with her as they moved together in a blissful harmony.

He moaned into the kiss before breaking apart to stare into her mocha eyes, which at the moment were filled with lust. Passion, and lust. "You drive me crazy when you do that!" he whispered, before stooping his head to reconnect their lips again.

She pulled apart this time, a finger running down his chest before she spoke "Why don't you show me some other way to...relieve tension," she grinned up at him as he stared back shocked.

"You did not just say that!" he hissed.

"Did I do something wrong?" anxiety suddenly flashed through the girls eyes as he stared at her confusion written across his face.

"No...no no no no no!" he hurriedly told her No its just, it was rather out of character, and however sexy it might have been, and however hard it might of made me, it was just a bit...well unexpected."

She grinned up at him "I'm not a virgin Troy," she spoke in a cheerful matter, laughing at his bashfulness as he blushed bright red. "And lets face it your definitely not."

"Gabriella..." he hesitated.

"Troy...listen. I LIKE you. A lot. And you say you like me. Now in a mature adult world when two grown ups like each other it leads to intercourse."

"Yes but we hardly know each other."

"We've known each other for three months!" she argued back.

"Yes...but...Ella...baby...we're not even going out or anything. I don't want this to be some silly fling."

"Fine..." she sulked and Troy sighed, thinking he'd won before the girl spoke "You better ask me then."

"Ask you what?" he furrowed his brow at the curly brunette.

"To be your girlfriend!"

"GABRIELLA!" he rubbed his hands across his face "Are you a sex addict or something. I will not go out with you just so you we can have sex. I will ask you out if that's what you want. But jeese Louise El, it can't be for sex. I'm starting to wonder if you feel the same way I feel about you." he turned around to walk off but she caught his wrist just in time.

"Troy...no listen." She sighed, tucking her hair behind her ear "I do like you Troy, And I want to be your girlfriend...but...I'm scared."

"What's there to be scared of." he asked, tucking her hair behind her ear as he looked on her with concern.

"What if we get caught? What if we break up? My last two relationships have been a bucket load of shit. And the only thing that stopped me from caring was the fact that they basically meant nothing. But with you...with you Troy I feel something I didn't feel with Michael or Blake. And I'm falling for you faster and harder than I ever have before."

He nodded to show the feelings were mutual, before taking her hand in his "Be my girlfriend Ella."

"I don't know..."

"Has anyone ever told you to say yes more?"

Smiling Gabriella nodded again. She was known to always take the safe option in certain things, yet risk it in others.

"Ella...just for once, do something because you know you want to. Don't think about the consequences. In fact fuck the consequences. It can be me and you against the world."

She leaned up onto her tip toes, brushing her lips softly against his, before pulling away to whisper "I'll be your girlfriend Troy."

* * *

He slammed her against the door, his mouth making it way down her porcelain neck, as she moaned appreciatively. His fingers ghosted up her arms, reaching her shoulders, before pushing the thin material of the cardigan to the floor. Directing her backwards, the pair moved slowly towards the bedroom, their lips refusing to part as they kissed ferociously.

"Troy..." she moaned into his mouth, as her back hit a wall, and he began to fumble for the door handle of his room. She kicked off her shoes, not noticing where they landed in the small kitchen slash living area.

Smiling into the kiss with Gabriella, Troy managed to finally locate the handle, swinging open the door, before backing her into the light blue room.

Standing in the middle, Gabriella's fingers swam down his chest to the bottom of his t-shirt, pulling the cotton garment over his head swiftly, before her nails raked across his abs, making sure she caught his nipples in the process. All the while Troy was working on her neck, leaving his mark just behind the ear, where only the pair would know it existed.

Rolling the palms of his hands down her back, he cupped her arse, giving the cheeks a playful squeeze, before his fingers delved under her dress to draw circles on her thighs.

It had been a long week for the couple, since their relationship had become official on Monday. Of course, it was only official to them, there was no-one else they could tell, but if some stranger asked if they had a boyfriend/girlfriend, their answers would have been yes.

They'd shared secret glances all week, small smiles, lustful stares. They'd even managed to spend ten minutes with each other a day after school, just catching up with each other, and of course kissing.

Saturday night was the one night Seniors could leave campus, so it was considered their free night, and Troy had asked if Gabriella had wanted to come over to his for something to eat and maybe something else.

At the moment they were working through something else.

It had been surprisingly easy to slip away from the rest of the gang. Unlike previous Saturdays when they'd all go off in a group and do something together at the local mall complex, which was basically the only place they were allowed to go seeing as it was so 'PG' (though Gabriella doubted going to the cinema with Troy would be anything 'PG'), but this week everyone seemed to split up.

Chad, Taylor, Kelsi and Jason had gone off to a local Mexican restaurant for a double date, and Josh and Alex were staying in together watching a movie on the couch in the senior boys common room, enjoying the privacy.

Lottie, who Gabriella was originally supposed to visit the mall with, had asked if it was alright she did something with Ryan instead, as their relationship was strained. Gabriella couldn't help thinking of the conversation she'd had with Taylor a week and a half ago, but was happy she didn't have to blow her friend off with some lame excuse.

Blake and Lara were no-where to be seen, though Sharpay had made some remark about how they were probably with some guy or girl, doing what a guy and girl do. Though not together. The thought of the two together made Gabriella laugh. They couldn't stand each other.

Zeke had a weekend cookery course in Washington, and had got the train down Friday night, so that just left Sharpay. And Gabriella had presumed that Sharpay would demand they did something together, and was all prepared for the tantrum she would receive when she refused to go out with the blonde.

However, when Sharpay strutted into the room, she greeted Gabriella with a "Hey Darling, like your earrings!" before grabbing a jacket and quickly striding out calling after her shoulder "Going out...don't wait up!".

So here she was, standing in Troy Bolton's bedroom, about to do illegal activities with him.

And she didn't give a hoot. Because today was becoming the best day of her life.

He pressed open mouthed kissed all down her neck, smirking against her skin when she moaned, knowing he'd hit a sweet spot, His hands wrapped round her thighs, pulling on them gently, instructing her to jump up.

She did as he asked, leaping up leaping up lightly, her legs curling around his waist, her arms connecting around the back of his neck.

Their lips met again in a zealous kiss, his tongue weaving itself between her lips, exploring every crevice of her mouth, savouring all that was her.

He moved them back wards, till his knees hit the bed, before gently pulling them both down. Gabriella managed to flip them during the fall so she was on top, her long curly hair dangling over her shoulders, tickling down his chest.

She kissed down his neck and onto his chest, pressing her lips quickly and softly down his supple skin. His hands weaved themselves to the back of her dress, sliding down the zip, the sound so erotic that he let of an inward moan.

She lifted her arms above her head, silently instructing him on what to do. And he complied, grabbing at the dress, collecting it in fistfuls, slowly gathering it up as he pushed it up her body, revealing a set of lacy white underwear, panties and a balcony bra that held her perfect mounds.

He lay back as she sat, straddled over him, her hands working slowly at his belt buckle, pulling it through the loops in his jeans, before discarding it next to the bed. He pulled to him, kissing her soundlessly, his forefinger tracing the line line of her bra seductively. Moaning into his mouth, she rolled them over, pulling apart to gaze into his blue eyes.

His mouth made it to her neck, sucking gently just behind her ear, causing her back to arch with pleasure. Taking the moment, his hands delved to the clasp on her bra, undoing it nimbly.

He kissed along her shoulders as he removed the straps for her bra, the white lace falling down her arms softly tickling her skin.

Finally, her breasts were free. Two perfect d with tent like nipples. Dark contrasting against white. He stared at them for a few minutes, his eyes twinkling with ecstasy. After a moment, his head swooped down, attaching his lips to her left pebbled nipple, rolling it around his tongue, but biting down on it softly, a low moan being drawn from Gabriella's throat. Never had she experienced anything like this.

He kissed down her stomach, stopping momentarily to swirl his tongue inside her bellybutton, before kissing back up again, his mouth giving its attention to her right breast this time.

Gabriella's hands fell to her side, before reaching to his jeans, tucking her fingers into his belt loops, giving a small tug, showing she wanted off.

Complying to her wishes, he hurriedly undid his jeans, kicking them down his legs till the pooled on the floor. Kneeling over her, he watched her sit up on her elbows, her dark locks of hair falling across her breasts, shielding them from him.

His eyes twinkled with mischief as she surveyed him, licking her bottom lip slightly as her eyes carved over his abs. "Boxers...off..." she croaked hoarsely, her gaze meeting his, holding it while his hands pushed the light plaid material off his hips.

He leapt back onto her, his hands resting either side of her head, caging her in as he swooped down like a bird of prey attacking her lips. His fingers traced the edge of her panties, stroking invisible lines which caused her whole body to shudder with anticipation.

Hooking his fingers in each leg hole, he removed her panties, slowly passing them down her legs, before dropping them to the floor. He reached over to his counter, retrieving a foil wrapper but she placed a hand on his stopping him. "I'm on birth control...and I want to feel you. All of you."

Smirking up at him now they were both fully naked, she hooked her arms under his, holding onto his shoulders, pulling him back to her. The tip of his head grazed her core, eliciting a moan from her perfectly shaped lips. She connected their mouths, kissing him passionately before pulling back.

"Well look what we have here..." he chortled, the pad of his thumb defining her cheekbones "Two people, in a bed, both naked. One of whom is very sexy, and I wasn't talking about myself. And both. Very. Very. horny!" he punctuated each other last three words with a kiss down her neck causing her to moan in frustration, her fingers threading through his hair.

"I want you Troy," she gasped, pulling him up to her, staring into his eye, as his tip grazed her again.

"Say please," he teased, his tousled hair sticking up at all angles.

"I want you NOW TROY!" she yelled biting onto his lip softly.

He thrust into her, his member burying itself deep inside her before retracting all the way out again, his blue eyes silently laughing "Not without a please. Play nice!"

She nodded, reaching up so her mouth was by his ear. She rounded her tongue around the inside, biting down on the lobe, before whispering in a hoarse voice. "Please."

He thrust into her, her sex surrounding him, as she threw her head back in pleasure. "Fuck!" she gasped as he picked a pace, going slow and deep.

Their thighs moved against one another, their hand running across one anothers bodes as the speed quickened, both working together to pleasure each other to the maximum.

"Faster," she moaned contracting against him "Please Troy..."

He smirked, kissing her zealously, before quickening the pace, darting in and out of her.

"Shit El..." he mumbled against her skin, the sweat trickling down both of their faces.

"Ohhh Troy fuck...fuck Troy I'm coming!" she shut her eyes, inhaling the smell of his hot skin.

"Me too baby, look at me, we'll do this together," hand moved across the bed, searching for hers, as he interlocked their fingers, lacing them together. Her eyes banged open, and she immediately found herself looking into that intense blue.

He could feel her orgasm rising, as her wall tightened around his cock. One last thrust and they both released, screaming one anothers names, their forehead pressed to each other.

Troy made no attempt to move, half collapsing on her body, still buried inside of her. He never wanted to leave. This, to him was perfection.

They skin on skin, the heat buzzing around them like flies. She moved her fingers, stroking them over his knuckles of their still intertwined hands.

After a few minutes, he reluctantly pulled out of her, turning so he was on his side, pulling her so that her back connected with his front.

He brought a sheet over them, his arms wrapping firmly around her waist, their hands still joined as it symbolising a bond that would never be broken.

Just before they fell asleep she heard his voice.

"I'm falling for you Ella."

And then sleep hit.

* * *

The sun streaked through the window, illuminating the white sheets softly. His blue eyes snapped open, squinting slightly at the new day. God it felt great to be alive.

It suddenly hit him that the bed was empty, and he sat up quickly scanning the room.

"Shit..." h muttered to no-one in particular "Shit...what if she regretted it."

He rolled out of bed, hitting the floor with a thunk in his haste to find her. Hopping across the room he located his boxers, pulling them up his legs before picking up his jeans. He was just about to open his closet, when a something white caught his eye.

Leaning towards his mirror, he tore off the folded piece of paper that was stuck there lightly.

_-T-_

_Last night was amazing. I've never felt anything like it so thank you._

_I'm falling for you too._

_Sorry I had to abandon you, but I had to get back to the dorm before anyone noticed. _

_I wish I could of said goodbye properly, but you looked so cute sleeping._

_Call me...okay?_

_Last night was a night to remember._

_Yours_

_-Ella-_

_xxx_

_P.s I borrowed a t-shirt and some sweats. I hope you don't mind but I couldn't of gone back in last nights clothes. Ya know?_

Smiling Troy folded up the note, putting it un his pockets. Gabriella was right. Last night had been a night to remember.


	19. The 'What the fuck'

**You all probably hate me because this has taken so long to upload. I forgot to save it so had to completely start from scratch. My deepest apologie :( I hope its worth it. I deserve all kind of abuse you have to throw at me so feel free to chuck the rotton vegtables. **

**I saw seventeen again yesterday and it was really hilarious, especialy mikes best friend Ned. And the main man himself was looking splendind as per usual. Made me glad Zacs not doing footloose and is doing more chunkier roles. Can't wait for MAOW and hopefully (fingers crossed) him in lots of darker films.**

**Chapter 19**

**The "What the fuck"**

Blake's eye narrowed on the petite brunette who stood on the other side of the room. She lifted her head back to laugh, the light tinkle filling the room and causing Blake's mouth to twist into a pained scowl.

The guy Gabriella was talking to smirked at Blake quickly before resting his hand on the small of the brunettes back, whispering something in her ear.

"Blake's fuming," he spoke causing Gabriella's eyes to rest on the raven haired boy.

"I honestly don't care Chad...let him look." her smile turned into a frown as she crossed her arms tightly. Who gave a fuck about Blake Rivers. She had a boyfriend...a perfect, awesome boyfriend with the bluest eyes and the...

Her phone interrupted her thoughts, vibrations being sent through her arm as it rung somewhere deep inside her bag. Digging out the blackberry, her eyes lit up at the new message icon that flashed across the screen.

"Who is it?" Chad asked, noticing the quick change in mood, casting a small glance towards Blake who was watching the pair carefully, his top lip quivering as if muttering to himself.

"Umm...just a friend," she giggled as she quickly read the text and sending a fast reply.

"Sure...is that the same 'just a friend' that Taylor was complaining your constantly texting.

Shrugging softly, Gabriella placed the phone back into her bag, settling into one of the chairs in the common room. "Might be," she spoke quietly, the smile never leaving her face.

Rolling his eyes, Chad picked the stack of books off the table which belonged to him. "Whatever, I have baseball practice. Tell me when "Just a friend" becomes something more, K?"

"Sure, sure," she waved him off , sticking the edge of her Biro between her two neat lips "I need to get this biology done."

Chad gave her a little wave, leaving the brunette to complete her work in peace.

Blake felt a presence next to him, and turned to see Lara, her small green eyes looking directly into his "Blake..." she began.

"What?" he hissed, pushing himself off the wall he'd been resting on to turn to her.

"Don't do this..." she warned, her eyes turning into slits "Stop this all right now."

"Stop what Lara? Getting what I want? Getting what's mine?" he pushed past her, making his way over to the exit, leaving the tall brunette to stare after him wistfully.

"Why can't he just be happy with what he's already got?" she whispered to herself, her face pained as she glanced once more towards Gabriella.

* * *

Gabriella didn't expect to be cornered as she sat studying in the square. Especially by a Sharpay Evans, accessioned with a mini pink army of freshman's. She had no idea why she'd been surprised, after all it was Sharpay, but sometimes Gabriella forgot how strange her new friends truly were.

"Gabi!" the blonde squealed, stopping in front of the brunette who sat sprawled on the grass, her calculus propped in her hands. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"I've been sat here for nearly an hour Sharpay..." the Latina replied, her brown eyes twinkling up at the blonde. The square had been empty due to the approaching winter weather, and Gabriella had relished in the quietness of it all.

Pulling a face, Sharpay clicked her fingers, moving her purse strap further up her shoulder "Ashleigh, give Gabriella a pink one please?"

"A pink one?" questioned Gabriella, afraid whether this was some form of punch or punishment. All kinds of torturous treatments flashed through her mind, and she cowered as the small raven haired girl approached her.

Instead a baby pink envelope was thrust into her face, the freshman shrinking back slightly as she noticed the astonished look on Gabriella's face.

"Umm what is it?" she questioned, fingering the small rectangle in her hands before sliding out the small card that was tucked inside.

"My...and Ryan's...party invitation. Its this weekend. Your a V.I.P...no need to thank me. Its at the De Vire hotel in central Albuquerque and you can book a room there if you want."

"Umm...wow?" Gabriella questioned as her eyes flittered over the invite. She smiled up at the towering girl "Thanks."

"I expect you there! Dress code pink and black. Oh and could you do me a favour?"

"Umm...sure?"

"Drop these off with some of the younger staff members...There names are on the cards. But I'm banned from going to their housing. After last year..." Sharpay trailed off, her eyes glossed over and a smirk on her face as she remembered something completely obscene.

Gabriella smiled, realising it was a perfect excuse to go see Troy "Will do!" she called cheerily, watching as the blonde stormed away, the gang of freshman, carrying her books and the invites between them.

The brunette slammed her book shut, gathering her items into her bag before disappearing towards the staff accommodation, not noticing the two eyes following her.

* * *

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Troy called to whoever was frantically knocking on his door. It was his day off, and he'd been in bed sleeping peacefully when someone at his door had interrupted him,

Running his hands through his hair, it sticking up in clumps as he hadn't washed yet he took the latch off the door, swinging it open "Wha..."

His sentence was cut off with a pair of small arms encircling his neck, and a pair of lips latching onto his own. The surprise caused him to step backwards, and the intruder shit the door with her foot, dropping her purse to the floor.

"Wow..." Troy smirked as they split apart, staring down at Gabriella "Hello to you too!"

She smiled up at him, placing another small kiss onto mouth "I've missed you," she mumbled.

"I've missed you too...but what are you doing here. We agreed you couldn't come over during the day in case someone saw."

Gabriella stepped out of his arms, picking her bag off the floor and retrieving five silver envelopes "Sharpay asked me to bring these over to some off the staff. There party invitations."

Quirking his eyebrow, Troy made his way towards the kitchen, Gabriella following him. Her eyes remained on his bare back, watching how his muscles flexed with every step.

"Why is Sharpay giving the us party invitations?"

Shrugging, Gabriella put them down on the counter before hopping onto it "Haven't a clue. Does it matter. It means we can spend the evening together."

Shaking his head, he opened the fridge, grabbing a carton of orange juice "Yes Gabriella, we really are going to spend the night together I'm all your and my friends. I'm sure they'll be extremely understanding."

"Oh hush...you know what I mean. Besides, the sneaking around we could do might be exciting." She sent him a sultry glance as he rested his hands on her hips, smirking at her.

"Care to give me a preview?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck she scooted her body closer to him as he slipped between her legs. Leaning up to meet his lips, she whispered against them "Absolutely."

* * *

Gabriella skidded into seventh period English with only a few seconds before the final bell rung. Breathing a quick sigh, she muttered a "hello" to a couple of people who said it to her first, some she was sure she'd never met, and made her way to her shared desk with Taylor.

"Where have you been?" the African American hissed, as Gabriella slumped in her seat, regaining a regular breathing pattern.

Not thinking Gabriella almost uttered "At Troy's." but stopped herself just short.

"Practice studio," she whispered as the class began, her eyes fixed on the board as if she was taking notes, not thinking about a certain blue eyed person.

"Thats strange...I saw you heading to the staff block...about forty five minutes ago." Taylor pulled out her pen, twirling it in her fingers as she spoke.

Gabriella swore to herself, before writing down the title for the exercise they were doing in class. "Umm yeah Sharpay asked me to drop of some invitations for them...is it weird that she's inviting them."

Taylor shrugged, underlining the words she'd written twice "I guess. By the way your buttons are done up the wrong way."

"Shit..." Gabriella whispered, undoing them and fastening them correctly. Taylor obviously suspected something. As long as it wasn't the right something everything was fine.

"You welcome." Taylor smiled cheerily, which Gabriella could easily see through "Right you ever read Anne Frank's diary?"

"Yes–" Gabriella began but Taylor cut her off.

"Well then your aware its a story about a girl. Who keeps a secret. And ends up **dying**."

"Taylor–" Gabriella tried again.

"What Brie!" spat Taylor swivelling in her seat to shoot daggers at this girl.

"You know as well as I do that your little synopsis of the book there is really just a dig at me. And you also know that's not what the stories about!"

"Yeah well up until forty five minutes there were a lot of thing I 'knew', but I guess I was proved wrong!" Taylor whispered fiercely before slamming open her copy of Anne Frank, beginning to read, a clear indication the conversation was over.

* * *

The blue eyed man ran his fingers through his hair quickly as the numerous teens mulling around the crowded hotel ball room. He'd never seen this amount of pink in his life, or felt this out of place. Why had he come again? He go invited to the kids parties all the time but usually said no. What had changed.

His answer walked through the door at the exact moment, and his breath stuck in his throat.

God, Gabriella Montez was sexy.

And it killed that he couldn't even touch her.

The light coral pink shift dress she wore hung off her body, making her look skinny but curvy at the same time. It was made up of layers of large semi-circular shaped fabric, creating a almost fish scale like texture, and it ended mid thigh leaving what seemed like miles of leg for such a petite girl.

Troy's eyes swept down her frame, and subconsciously licked his lips with desire. He could feel his groin stir at just the sight of her, and his grip on the beer bottle tightened Didn't she know what she was doing to him. His gaze finally reached her face, their eyes locking as she smirked seductively at him, before giving a little twirl so he could see every detail. From across the room he could tell, she definatley knew what she was doing to him.

"Dude what you staring at?" a voice interrupted his thought, and James appeared his brow furrowed as he tried to spot what had caught Troy's eye.

"Umm, nothing man. Just thinking."

"What about? Cheryl?" James asked, leaning back on the bar beside Troy.

"Who?" Troy ran his fingers through his hair once more, before turning to his best friend.

"Yah know! The ex-girlfriend. The one whose carrying your baby!"

Troy smirked slightly, sipping from the bottle again "You mean Candace, Jay."

"Sure, sure! Candace, Cheryl, Caroline. Is that what your thinking about?"

"Not quite," Troy's voice grew distant as his thought of Gabriella doing inappropriate things turned to Candace, pregnant and grouchy, stressing at him. "She won't answer my calls."

"Dude just move on. You never liked her anyways." James picked up his drink, twirling his straw round so the ice tinkled harmonically.

"I don't want to get back with her," Troy shivered un-intentionally. "She's refusing to let me be a part of the baby's life."

James patted him on the back with two sharp hits "You need to find someone new. Have mind blowing sex. That'll take your mind off the evil bitch and her brood."

Troy didn't bother to reply, his eyes once more settling on Gabriella as she laughed along with some brown haired boy he'd never noticed before.

"Troy?" James voice interrupted him once again "Are you even listening to me."

Troy abandoned his now empty beer bottle on the counter before patting James on the back "Dude you sound like my mother." he spoke crisply before disappearing into the crowds.

James just shook his head, before ordering another coke, making sure the glass had a straw.

* * *

Gabriella smiled at Josh as he animatedly explained the art project he was doing and how he would really love her to pose of him. She nodded quickly as he finished talking.

"Yeah that sounds fantastic Josh...I'm sure it'll be amazing."

Her eyes scanned the room, biting down on her lip at no sight of Troy. Just as she was about to give up hope and search for him, her phone vibrated inside her clutch, causing her to jump back slightly. "Be right back Josh," she gave him a little wave, before pressing the green button on her blackberry.

"Hello?"

"You look amazing."

She let out a little giggle as she made her way through the excited teenagers. The room looked fantastic, with Pink floor length curtains draping the walls and huge portraits of Sharpay, and occasionally Ryan plastered on nearly every surface.

"Where are you?" she spoke, looking around as if to catch sight of him.

"Waiting for you." his voice was melodic as it filled her ear drums "I want you so bad Ella."

"Troy..." she hushed, blushing slightly "What's brought this on."

"James," Troy gave the name up with a sigh and Gabriella rolled her eyes. She'd heard all about Troy's best friend "He was going on about how I should be having wild ravage sex, and I thought of you."

Gabriella blushed even deeper scarlet, as she leaned back against a wall that was slightly sheltered from the rest of the party. In some way, what Troy was saying was rather sweet.

"I'm glad your thinking of me and not some other girl."

"You look beautiful." he seemed to purred in her ear as she let out a small happy sigh.

"Where are you Troy? I'm missing you."

"I'm right here," a voice whispered against her shoulder, and she turned to see Troy stood facing her, hand clasped to his ear, which she knew held his cell phone. His other hand enclosed around her wrist as she dragged her backwards, through an opening in a pair of curtain, which led to a small alcove, which had probably been covered because it didn't fit Sharpay's image.

"Baby," he whispered, against her neck as he pressed feather like kisses across it "I missed you."

She smiled happily,, her fingers threading through his thick hair as he scattered her neck with love. "I miss you too. More than you could know." she mumbled as he caged her against the wall.

"Oh I know." he muttered before his lips slammed against her, pulling her as close to him as possible.

She. Was. In. Heaven.

It was official. Everytime Troy kissed her, reality melted away. He didn't even need to ask as she granted him entry to her mouth, his tongue outline the edges of her cave slowly, caressing it against her so lovingly. She moaned.

But reality had to return eventually.

"Gabriella is that...WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!"

The pair froze, secretly hoping that reality hadn't come already.


	20. The Explanation

**Chapter 20**

**The Explanation**

"Oh my God..." Taylor spoke, her eyes wide as she surveyed the tangled pair "No way!"

Gabriella quickly removed herself from Troy, taking two quick steps towards Taylor "It's not what it looks like."

"Oh so please explain what Is really happening, as all I can see is you sticking your tongue down the gardeners throat. How much have you had to drink?" the African American spat, closing the curtain which she'd been holding and stepping into the alcove.

"All I've had is a lemonade Taylor. Please just listen to me for one..."

"Listen to you?" the girl screeched "Gabriella there are turns of boys out there who you could quite happily take into this corner and suffocate with your saliva, but someone who is five years older than you and works at your school is **not **one of them."

"Will you keep your voice down!" Gabriella hissed as Troy just watched on like a deer caught in headlights "Someone might find us."

"Well hello? Too late for that don't you think?!?" Taylor shrieked, brandishing to herself. "And you!" she began turning on Troy with her finger pointing towards him "Your disgusting. Taking advantage of girls like that."

"Listen, Taylor is it...I'm not taking advantage of anybody..." Troy began but Taylor held up a hand to stop him.

"First you sleep with Lara and now your trying it on with Gabriella." Taylor continued to rant, but Gabriella heard nothing else. Troy and Lara. Lara and Troy. They had...done stuff.

Bile rose in her throat. She thought she meant something to him. She thought he was special. But no, he just liked young girls.

"Gabriella are you listening to me?" Taylor's voice filled her ears, and Gabriella lifted her eyes to look her best friend in the face.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she groaned, but crouching down and releasing all over the floor.

"Look what you did!" Taylor accused Troy, jabbing him in the chest.

"What are you talking about?" he bent down to rub Gabriella's back, but she tensed away from him.

"Baby?" he whispered, as she stared at him with hurt radiating from her eyes.

"Leave her alone Troy. Go find some other seventeen year old to make out with."

"I don't know what your talking about," he stared up at the girl, his blue eyes shining.

"Everyone knows about you and Lara in April. She did tell the whole school after all."

"I'm sorry but who the hell is Lara?" Troy stood, folding his arms across his chest, as Gabriella watched the twos interactions.

"Despicable. You can't even remember your flings names!" Taylor huffed shaking her head at the blue eyed man in front of her.

I don't know what the hell your talking about!" Troy roared, loudly.

A little too loudly.

"What the hells going on in here?" a voice asked, Lara herself appearing.

Before Taylor could speak Troy jumped in with the excuse.

"I heard someone throwing up so I looked behind here and found Taylor standing over Gabriella. When I tried to help this one..." he jabbed a thumb towards Taylor "Started yelling at me that I was a child molester and something do with a girl called Lara, or Lana or something."

Lara bit her lip at the mention of her name and immediately diverted eye contact from the pair. "I'm Lara." she spoke quietly.

"How can you not even remember her you Bastard!" Taylor exploded hitting Troy "Tell him Lara. Tell him what happened between the two of you in April."

Lara shook her head "I'd really rather not Taylor." Gabriella stood, swaying slightly, as hand clasped over her mouth.

"I can't listen to this" she murmured before sprinting out the alcove, and into the ballroom. Troy had to fight the urge to go after her, not wanting to draw too mush suspicion on their relationship.

Take a deep breath, the words that left his mouth next were cold and harsh, "Explain. Now!"

Taylor drew her eyebrows into tight knits as she glared at Troy "Excuse me? We have nothing to explain. We are not the ones who..."

"I made up that I slept with you." Lara blurted out, turning beetroot "I'm sorry."

"You made it up!" Taylor swivelled on her heels, glaring at Lara. "You...you..."

"You sad bitch." spat Troy, shaking his head.

Lara folded her arms "Well I'm sorry Mr. Big shot if you are totally oblivious to a girl flirting!"

Shaking his head Troy pushed past her ready to find Gabriella "I need a drink."

"I'm sorry..." whispered Lara, though she had no knowledge of the true extent of her actions.

"I can't actually believe you sometime." Taylor spoke coldly "You bragged about it for ages. Troy's right you are a sad little bitch."

"Oh your no better Mckessie," Lara hissed storming after them "Your sad if you think Chad will stay with you after high school!" she shouted after the retreating girl who was rushing after Troy manically.

"Troy...I'm sorry I didn't realise." Taylor called as she chased the gardener.

"Haven't you already caused enough damage?"he spoke fiercely as he pushed past the group of his friends with not even a hello.

"Troy, I just think its not fair to just go kiss some high-schooler like that because your horn..."

"Listen..." hissed Troy as they reached the entrance, grabbing her upper arm and pulling her out the ball room "What you saw was not the full picture, it wasn't even half the picture. You saw a kiss. So please **please** don't make stupid assumptions just because you think you have your whole life sussed. Now. Leave. Me. Alone." he punctuated every last word as he glared at Taylor, his blue eyes burning into her skull.

He began to walk away but a voice stopped him.

"She's one of my best friends..." Taylor spoke, and her voice wobbled as if she was trying to cry "And yeah I've only known her four months, but I thought I knew her quite well you know.!"

Troy watched as she hurriedly wiped her eyes "But I know nothing."

Sighing Troy ran his fingers through his hair "Thats all very nice and such but I'm not a psychiatrist and I really need to find my girlfriend..." the word escaped his lips before he could even register.

Somehow he hoped that Taylor wouldn't piece together what he'd just said. He hoped she would think he was talking about some other girlfriend that no-one had ever met. He hoped she would shout at him for cheating on his girlfriend, and then forget about the whole sordid affair.

But of course it was Taylor Mckessie.

Her mouth opened in shock, then closed again as she blinked hurriedly a couple of time, which felt like hundreds to Troy. "You..." she stuttered pointing at him "and Gabriella."

She took in a deep breath with a wheeze "No way!" she shook her head as if disbelieving "No fucking way."

"Listen please don't tell anyone. You can ask Gabriella about it later just please...help me find her."

Maybe it was the helplessness in his voice which made her agree, or maybe she was still in complete shock.. Whatever it was she just nodded before speaking.

"She'll of gone back to school...I'll go find her."

"Thank-you." he whispered hoarsely, before the pair made out of the hotel towards a waiting cab.

* * *

The tears just kept falling. How could she be so stupid, thinking some twenty two year old actually gave a damn about her.

She sat on her queen bed, buried into the comforter as the mascara swept down her cheeks.

"Gabriella?" a voice interrupted her crying and she looked up to see Taylor creeping through the door.

"What?" the word came out a lot harsher than she had intended, and it hung in the air like a bad smell.

"I...you need to listen to me."

"Its too late. I was stupid I get it. Just leave me alone." Gabriella drew her legs to her chest, facing away from her best friend.

"How long?" Gabriella felt the weight in the bed shift and she knew Taylor was sitting there.

"A month...almost two. Did he tell you?" Gabriella's wiped her eyes furiously.

"Yeah, by accident." Taylor sighed rubbing Gabriella's back gently "This is all my fault."

"How is it your fault? Your not Troy! You don't play with girls five years younger than them."

"No Gabriella...you don't understand just listen."

"Listen to what Tay? That I got played? Like some silly fool. I get that! Okay. I was incredibly stupid and I'll never..."

"LARA LIED!" Taylor blurted out in an attempt to get Gabriella to stop.

Gabriella turned around to stare at her best friend, and Taylor got her first real look at the girls face. She looked broken, mascara tracks imprinted onto her face and her eyes red.

"Wha...what do you mean Lara lied?" she spluttered narrowing her eyebrows "Did you lie to?"

"No, no no no no." Taylor shook her hands quickly "I didn't know."

Gabriella massaged her temple, closing her eyes trying to sort through the mess.

"She lied?" the two words were a question, asking Taylor to continue with her story.

"She never slept with Troy. She made it all up thinking he'd never find out and because she was too ashamed to say she couldn't bed any guy."

"What?" Gabriella stared at her friend in disbelief. "Your making that up."

"No I'm not."

Gabriella began to laugh shaking her head at Taylor "Okay, you can tell the truth now Tay."

"Gabriella. Honestly. Troy never slept with Lara."

Gabriella stopped laughing staring at Taylor intently. "Really?" Her voice cracked as if she was about to cry.

"Really," smiled Taylor watching as Gabriella stood up.

"I need to go find him."

"Gabriella..."

"Yeah?" the brunettes head snapped towards her best friend as she began to pull on her shoes.

"He's twenty two..."

"Here it comes," muttered Gabriella as she grabbed a make up wipe.

"Do you realise how much trouble you'd be in if the pair of you got caught?"

"Yes Taylor. We realise it. God we've had enough talks about it!" the girl pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"So then you should stop!"

"I've tried Tay. But we can't. He's just too addicting." Gabriella smiled at her best friend "I need to go find him."

"Brie...wait!" cried Taylor standing to her feet "I know that nothing did happen with Lara. But what if he is just using you? Have you thought about that?" She took a few steps towards her friend.

"I really really like him Tay. A lot. And he likes me."

"Are you sure he's not just a rebound from Blake?"

Gabriella laughed shaking her head "I can't believe you'd think I'd do that. No Taylor he's not. In fact the only reason I went out with Blake was to try and forget about Troy. Blake means nothing to me." she began to walk to wards the door before Taylor called out again.

"Seriously Gabriella. What would a twenty-two year old want with a girl like you?" Gabriella stopped, her smile immediately dropping before she turned around.

Taylor stuttered slightly "I...I didn't mean it like that Brie."

"Save it for some-one who cares. I'm going to find my **boyfriend**." Gabriella spat before marching out the door.


	21. The Statement

**Chapter 21**

**The statement**

Troy Bolton felt hopeless. Completely and utterly lost. And there was nothing he could do.

Normally if his girlfriend ran off with out listening he'd be annoyed, pissed off and maybe a tiny bit upset.

But he had never loved anyone before.

Yes it was official. Troy Bolton was crazy, head over hills in love with a girl who was five years his junior and technically his boss.

He was too screwed up.

It was beginning to rain and there was still no sign of Gabriella. This wasn't how his life was supposed to go. He wasn't supposed to have to take a two year gap from collage, and become a gardener. He wasn't supposed to be viewed as a toy by people who hardly knew him and he wasn't supposed to have lies made up about him. He definatley wasn't supposed to fall in love with some-one, by which he could easily get arrested.

Yet this is how it had happened.

He collapsed onto the bench Gabriella had been sitting at when they'd fist seen each other, running his fingers through his damp hair. The pink shirt he'd worn for Sharpay's party was beginning to stick to his skin, but he didn't care. He just wanted Gabriella.

"_Troy..."_

It felt like the whole world was taunting him. Laughing at his mistakes, at his stupidity. He could hear the wind mocking him, calling hi name.

"Troy!"

And then he realised. The wind calling his name, this dripping wet girl hurtling towards him was.

"Gabriella?" he questioned to himself more than the shape, as he rose to his feet.

"Troy!" the brunette called again, shivering slightly from the cold as she sped across the rose garden, her skin pricking into bumps as she ran.

The pair reached one another, the girl practically launching her small body into his arms, slamming their lips together in a rough kiss, digging her nails into his neck, afraid of letting go.

The kiss seemed to last hours, as the rain hurtled down on them.

"Ella..." he pulled back staring down at her "What are you doing out here. The cold will kill you in that dress."

"I needed to find you," she whispered, before bursting into tears, burying her head into his breast, as Taylor's words radiated in her ears sharply.

_"What would a twenty-two year old want with a girl like you."_

"Ella," he began, tucking a curl behind her ear as she sobbed softly "About the whole Lara thing. It's not what you think."

"I know Troy. I'm sorry. I shouldn't of run off. I should of listened." her arms slipped around his waist as she squeezed him tighter, to show him the full extent of her mistake.

"Hey what wrong?" he asked, trailing his fingers down her spin repetitively. "Ella look at me."

She raised her head, the dark curls of her fringe plastered to the skin of her forehead before he brushed them aside gently. "Why are you crying."

"It's...It's nothing," she sniffled, biting down on her lip.

"Baby," he husked, resting his forehead on her "Tell me. Please."

"Just something Taylor said. Look it doesn't matter Troy." she pleaded, staring up at him as she shivered uncontrollably.

"Lets get you inside before you freeze to death," he murmured kissing her tenderly.

* * *

She felt safe in one of Troy's old high school t-shirts and a pair of his basketball shorts, curled up on his sofa under a thick woollen blanket as some old black and white movie played on the telly. She wasn't concentrating though. She was thinking about Taylor's words.

"Hey babe," she jumped slightly at Troy's words as he walked past the couch and into the kitchen area, clad in only a pair of sweats. His hair was still damp from the shower he'd taken, and as he strode past Gabriella caught a whiff of his scent. The one that was uniquely Troy's.

"Want a drink?"

"Umm no thanks," her voice sounded strange in the quiet apartment.

"El..." she felt his presence behind the couch, and rolled over so she was facing him.

"Smile...please. It hurts to see you like this," He knelt, running his fingers through her hair.

She smiled lightly, though the sparkle didn't reach her eyes and Troy sighed.

"What did Taylor say?"

She shook her head, "It doesn't matter Troy."

"It obviously does if its got you acting like this." He rested his chin on the back of the sofa and stared into her eyes. "Please tell me Ella. I want to make this better."

A part of Troy couldn't believe she was here on his sofa. Only half an hour ago he thought he'd lost her forever, and yet here she was, back in his apartment, wearing his clothes.

She sniffed, rubbing her nose as she stared at the couch fabric. "She wanted to know why we were dating."

Troy nodded, his hand not ceasing its movements through her hair, letting her no to continue.

"She didn't understand. She said we were just being silly. She thought I was using you to get over Blake. She thought you were using me for sex."

Troy opened his mouth to protest but Gabriella beat him too it.

"She said, what would a twenty-two year old want with a girl like me." she began to cry again, burying her head in a cushion.

"Ella..." he soothed, hopping over the back of the couch and landing next to her. "Don't listen to her. She has no right to make comments like that."

"She's my best friend Troy. And she hurt me," the blue eyed boy pulled the crying brunette onto his lap, as she buried her head in his neck.

"Don't cry baby. She's just shocked."

"But she's right Troy. What does someone like you see in me?" she pulled back to luck at him.

Troy stroked her cheek softly, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I see someone incredibly beautiful. Inside and out. I see someone brave enough to take a risk. I see someone who makes me laugh, smile and cry. I see Gabriella Montez. I see the girl I lo...I want to be with."

He was that close to saying it. That close to just telling her how he felt And he'd chickened out.

She smiled at him for the first time this evening, before placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"You always know the right thing to say," she murmured, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Only because looking at you makes me know what to say," he whispered, running his nose down the side of her cheek "Taylor's reaction will be nothing compared for everyone else's El."

She nodded, biting the inside of her cheek "I know. I just expected her to be more supportive, she's my best friend."

Troy kissed the top of her head, his hand stroking her stomach gently. "I know."

"What day you going home for Christmas?" Troy randomly enquired, looking down at her.

"Umm why?" she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Well seeing as the school aren't giving thanksgiving break, Christmas break starts on the fifth of December, which is in two weeks. And I need to know how long exactly I have to get you a present."

Gabriella bit her lip as she doodled pictures on his hands. "I don't think I'm going home for Christmas." she mumbled.

Furrowing his brow Troy opened his mouth to ask why, but Gabriella beat him too it.

"My dad and his wife are going on a cruise. They invited me to come along...but I didn't want to. And I really don't fancy staying at their 'love-nest' in Chicago for a month, so I'm just going stay at school. But that's good, I'm closer to you and we could probably meet up once or twice."

Troy shook his head at his girlfriend, running his fingers through her hair "I'm not letting you stay here all on your own."

"Troy its fine. I won't be the only one. I think Lottie, Kelsi and Jason are staying. And of course there will be Blake..."

"Now, I'm definitely not letting you stay," he growled, moving her off him gently "Let me just make a phone call."

"Troy, who are you calling at eleven at night?" she folded her arms watching him slip out his cell and move into the bedroom. "TROY!" she yelled but got no answer.

"Hey mom, didn't wake you did I? Didn't think so." Troy leant against his dresser listening to him mom tell his dad who was on the phone. Footsteps caught his attention and he smiled at Gabriella as she leant against the door frame, her eyes clearly showing the confusion she felt.

"Yeah mom well I'm home for Christmas in two weeks, and well I have this friend who has no-where to go and I was wondering if she could stay with us."

"..."

"Yes its a she."

Gabriella frowned, not being able to hear what was being said the other side of the phone.

"Her names Gabriella. She's really, really nice."

"Troy!" She hissed "Seriously stop it. I'm staying at school."

"Well yeah she kind of is a girlfriend," Troy sighed, running his fingers through his hair, ignoring Gabriella completely.

"Why didn't I tell you?" Troy bit his lip as he tried to think of explanation "I didn't want to jinx it."

"..."

"No she nothing like Candace," Troy assured his mother rolling his eyes at Gabriella.

The brunette made her way over to Troy, wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his chest.

"I think you'll really like her mom. Please. She has no-where else to go, and is insisting on staying at school alone for Christmas." Troy winced when he realised that he'd just mentioned St Edwards.

"Yeah she ugh works here," Gabriella bit back a giggle as Troy sounded 100% un-genuine "As a assistant gym teacher."

The last statement caused Gabriella to splutter in surprise, she raised her eyebrows at Troy in disbelief.

"So she can stay?" Troy's eyes twinkled as he looked down at his girlfriend, a light smirk playing on his lips "Great mom. Your the best.""

"..."

"Love you too," he practically sang down the phone before slamming it shut "Sorted," he cheered, beaming at her, though she just scowled back.

"Troy Bolton I told you, I'm staying at school."

"But El. It would be rude to decline when you've been invited somewhere," he chuckled, kissing her forehead, "Besides I want to spend Christmas with those who I care about. And your high up on the list baby."

"So you say, but I don't see how practically kidnapping me proves it," her lyrical voice seemed to ring through the apartment as she pulled away from him. He simply stuck his tongue out at her watching her make her way back into the living area.

"Whatever. I'm starving. Order a pizza will you?" he collapsed onto the sofa as she entered the kitchen.

"Sure if you're paying. Last time I paid I got one slice Troy, while someone else guzzled down the other seven."

"Hey!" he called, flicking over the television to a re-run of lost "Its not my fault I have a healthy appetite."

His attention was caught by the doorbell ringing through the flat. Confuse at how a pizza delivery guy could get that that fast, he made his way over to the door.

Gabriella sighed from the kitchen, un-able to find the menu as she rooted through doors. She hadn't heard the doorbell go, so giving up with frustration she walked into the lounge area, brushing some dust of Troy's t-shirt.

"Babe?" she called, rounding the corner "Have you seen the..." her voice trailed off as she spied the visitor who Troy was standing opposite, his eyes tightly closed as if wincing slightly.

"L..Lottie?" she choked out at the frowning blonde, whose arms were crossed tightly across her chest.

The blonde shook her head at Troy before turning to her friend. "Gabriella."

"Umm...what are you doing here?" Gabriella suddenly felt exposed, and she hugged her body as if protecting herself from the barrage of insults that were sure to be coming her way.

Taking a deep breath Lottie looked between the pair.

"Taylor told me."


	22. The Ally

**Chapter 22**

**The Ally**

Gabriella just stared at the blonde, her hands trembling slightly "What you talking about?" she denied, her voice shaking towards the end of the sentence.

She had no idea what was causing her to deny everything. She was pretty much caught red handed in her boyfriends apartment, with Lottie knowing what she thought was the whole story.

"Gabriella," Lottie spoke softly "Don't play stupid. I am here. I do have eyes," she attempted a smile, the words leaving her mouth as sweetly as possible.

Gabriella shook her head, taking a seat on the couch "No...no it's not what it looks like. We're just friends. Taylor's lying."

"G." sighed Lottie walking over "Come on. It's me your talking to. I'm not here to judge."

Troy just watched the two interact, running her fingers through his hair tiredly. He could already feel the sirens. Everyone was finding out. He was going to end up jail. His life was over.

"You don't understand." Gabriella's voice cut through the room like a knife "It's not what you think."

"Ella..." Troy spoke hoarsely, his blue eyes boring into her brown "It's not use. She knows."

Gabriella shook her head "This isn't fair. She can't know." she made her way over to Troy staring at him as he just stood there "Why do people have to know?

Lottie just stood there watching the two interact. Troy wrapped his arms tightly around the brunette, kissing her hair softly "I know baby," he mumbled.

"I'm not like Taylor," Lottie suddenly blurted out, causing the pair's heads to snap to her.

"What?" asked Gabriella quietly furrowing her brow.

"I'm not going to react like Taylor, telling you that your being stupid, and its just infatuation."

Troy nodded stiffly, unwrapping himself from Gabriella so she could sit in the arm-chair. He brandished an arm to the couch, indicating for the blonde to sit, before he perched on the arm of the chair, Gabriella's hand resting on his thigh lightly.

Lottie's eyes remained fixed on the pair, as Troy whispered something in the brunettes ear, before Gabriella turned her head back to her friend.

"Why did she tell you?" she choked, the fact Taylor had broken her trust finally hit her.

"I came back early from the party, and she was just in the dorm staring at the ceiling." gulped Lottie, fiddling with her fingers, and Gabriella noticed she must of changed before coming over as she was in a pair of jeans and a hoodie. "So I asked her what was wrong, and she just got all angsty and argumentative and said...she said you were acting like a foolish child flitting around with older men."

Gabriella bit back the tears, concentrating at the small circles Troy was drawing on her back in an attempt to soothe.

"So I just asked her what she was talking about and then she just mentioned you Troy, and then something about Lara lying. She seemed pretty upset."

Gabriella leapt to her feet "I can't believe she told you. What if she tells everyone else. Oh shit what's going to happen. Troy what if we got caught." the brunette began to cry as she gabbled rapidly, her hands shaking as she paced. Troy just sat watching Lottie.

"What else did she say?" he finally spoke up, his words quietening Gabriella who just stared at Lottie.

"That she couldn't believe Gabriella was acting like this, and that you were just going to break her heart." she took a deep breath "She's only looking out for you Gabriella."

The brunette ran her fingers through her hair "I don't need her looking out for me. Troy's not going to hurt me, and he is taking advantage of me. We both want this."

"I can see that," Lottie smiled standing up and walking over to Gabriella. "Honestly, I came over here to tell you that you were being utterly ridiculous and that you should listen to Taylor."

"Then why aren't you?" spat Gabriella, her stance immediately becoming defensive.

"Because watching you two interact...I can see that this isn't some quick fling. You really care about each other. And I know you G. You wouldn't take a leap like this lightly."

Gabriella nodded, as Troy came up behind her, rubbing her back slowly.

"And I just want you to know Gabriella. I'm here for the both of you. If you ever need any help with anything."

Her words caused Gabriella to burst into hysterical tears, before she flung her arms around Lottie, pulling her into a bone crushing hug. Troy smiled softly , mouthing a thank-you at the blonde who just shrugged to say don't mention it.

He understood that Gabriella needed the support of her friends to help her see that she was doing the right thing, even though people said it was wrong. He's almost killed Taylor when Gabriella had told him what she said. With Gabriella's best friend saying things like that, Troy knew it would be easy to lose her.

He was just glad for people like the blonde stood in his apartment right now.

Lottie pulled back, smiling at her friend "So tell me how this whole thing started."

* * *

The blonde smiled to herself as she entered her dorm room, thinking about the last hour she'd spent with Gabriella and Troy, and how perfect they seemed for one another.

Sighing as she spotted the sulking girl, who was typing furiously at her laptop.

"Taylor..." she began stepping over to the girl so she was next to the bed.

"Did you tell her how idiotic she's being?" The African American whipped her head up, pleading Lottie to say she was angry at the pair.

Lottie shook her head "Taylor they really like each other."

"Do I care? She's just going to get her heart broken. Some friend you are sitting back and letting this happen. Its disgusting, a twenty two year old being interested in children." the girl slammed the top of her laptop shut swinging her legs off the bed.

"And your just as bad as them for not trying to stop it."

Lottie sighed, biting down on her lip "Its not our job to stop it. If its not meant to be the relationship will crumble on its own accord."

Taylor scoffed, pulling out a pair of pyjamas.

"She really loves him Tay." Lottie spoke quietly, causing the girl to pause.

"She didn't mention anything about love to me," whispered Taylor, obviously hurt she was not confided him.

"She hasn't realised it yet. But I could tell by the way she looked at him. She **loves** him. And he loves her."

Taylor felt a tear fall down her cheek as she looked a Lottie helplessly "I just don't want her to get hurt."

* * *

Gabriella took a deep breath, leaning against the wall outside her biology classroom. This was the first lesson of the day which she shared with Taylor, and she was nervous to see how her best friend would react.

She was pissed at Taylor, mainly for telling Lottie, but also for the hateful things she'd said after the party. She couldn't understand, someone who seemed to always fight for feminism could be so old-world when it came to age difference.

She found her friend to by hypocritical, for someone who loved science and the new-age she sure was thinking backwards when it came to relationships.

Taking a deep breath, she walked into the classroom, taking a deep breath and smiling when she realised no-body was looking at her.

She looked up, her eyes meeting Taylor's whose face remained incredibly indifferent, as if she hardly knew Gabriella. The brunette resisted the urge to frown back, and simply sidled into her seat next to Lottie, the blonde shooting her a sympathetic smile.

"Hi," Lottie whispered, turning to her friend "Are you okay?"

"Perfect," beamed Gabriella in the chirpiest tone possible "Couldn't be better."

"Have you spoken to Tay?" the blonde asked, tapping her pencil against the desk a few times.

Gabriella shook her head, pulling out her notebook and turning to a blank new page "She hasn't apologised, so I have nothing to say to her." the Latina tried to keep her voice as calm as possible but she felt anger rising through her.

"She promised me she wouldn't say anything to anyone." Lottie seemed to add this information as if it could possibly mend the friendship "She just doesn't want to see you get hurt."

"Well she shouldn't of said those things then," sighed Gabriella, copying down the title "I want her to understand, but she won't listen, so I give up."

Lottie nodded before giving Gabriella a quick one-armed hug "I'm sure it'll all sort itself out."

Gabriella shrugged, doodling a heart on her notepad "I hope so," she whispered.

* * *

The pair collapsed back onto the bed, their naked bodies wrapped around one another. Gabriella sighed contentedly, resting her back on Troy's chest as he smirked into her shoulder, placing kisses along the stem of her neck.

It felt like it almost every night she ended up staying at Troy's, and she wondered if anyone had actually noticed. If they had, nothing had been said to her, and life at the moment seem perpetual bliss.

She let out a moan as Troy's fingers traced rough pattern on her side, inching ever closer to the soft skin of her breast. She closed her eyes, just feeling his hands move on her skin.

"Are you writing out words?" she suddenly asked, wrinkling her brown as she swear the last pattern felt like a you.

"Maybe," he grunted, ceasing his writing of love you that he'd been repetitively writing and moving his fingers lower, inching up her thigh.

"You're here every night," he mumbled into her shoulder, biting down softly on the skin. "Why is that."

She giggle slightly, feeling him inching ever closer to her core with one hand. Turning in his arms, she stared directly into his blue eyes "I fancy your neighbour. Keep hoping to get a look at him." she joked, tracing his cheekbones with her hand.

He nuzzled his nose against hers, his orbs twinkling "Very funny. No, really."

She pecked her lips to his softly, letting him extend this kiss before she pulled back, whispering against his lips "Because I'm crazy about you Troy Bolton."

He smirked, capturing her lips again, rolling them so she was on her back as he began to tease his fingers against her sex, liking how her breathing fluctuated as he stroked them along the edge.

"I'm crazy about you too Montez," he grinned, before breaking their contact to hop off the bed. He gave her a quick wink before disappearing from the room.

Sitting up on her elbows, Gabriella sighed, annoyed at his act. Just as she was about to lift herself out of bed to chase him, he stumbled back through the door, hands behind his back as if hiding something.

"What you got ?" she folded her arms, staring up at him, not caring that the bed sheet had slipped down her body and around her waist.

He grinned, leaning down to kiss her softly, before planting dozens of kisses along her neck. She felt the bed shift with his weight, till he was straddling her,

Pulling away Troy simply grinned at her again, creating paranoia to gather in Gabriella's stomach. "What?" she asked, raising a hand to her face as if she had something on it. "What!" she repeated slightly louder.

He kissed her tenderly again before retrieving his hands behind his back, one of his palms clenched. With the other hand he gripped her right wrist, opening up her fingers so her hand lay flat, facing upwards.

"This is for you," he whispered, showing her the key which was clenched before placing it in her palm, curling her fingers around it. "So you don't have to knock on the door every time you want hot sex," he winked, before quickly dodging out of the way of the playful slap that was sure to follow.


	23. The Boltons

**Hey Guys! Heres another chapter. It might be the last one till about June-ish as exams start soon, and I won't be have time to write much. Hopefully I'll have this finished by the end of the summer, and I already have an idea for my next story.**

**Big shout out to my new beta, Becka (kwacceber) who has been extremely helpful. I'm sure you are all away at my inability to spell or use proper grammar, but Becka is awesome and will be putting a stop to that pronto.**

**Chapter 23**

**The Boltons**

"So you're meeting his parents?" Lottie asked excitedly, flipping through the magazine which lay in front of her.

Gabriella nodded excitedly, folding a few sweaters before placing them in her case, "Yeah, I'm really nervous though. He's told them I'm a gym teacher."

Lottie burst into giggles "You! A gym teacher!"

"I know right. Seriously sometimes I think he doesn't own a brain." the brunette smiled zipping shut her case. "How is Ryan?"

The blond shrugged, turning another glossy page.

Gabriella bit her lip, before sitting next to Lottie on the bed. "I know your having trouble."

Lottie's head snapped up "Who told you?" she asked, tension running through her eyes.

"Taylor..." admitted Gabriella.

"Geesh does that girl not know the meaning of secrets or something."

Gabriella smiled sympathetically "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not particularly..." sighed Lottie looking up at Gabriella "It's not like I love him or anything."

Gabriella's leg began to vibrate, the shock causing her to swear loudly. Pulling out the phone she pressed the green button placing it next to her ear.

"Hello?" she spoke into the phone, smiling at the voice on the other end.

"Yeah I'm packed. Just sitting here with Lottie." she smiled at the blond.

"No Troy I can carry my own suitcase," she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure. Is the coast clear." she sat on her bed next to the old battered suitcase she'd borrowed from some random kid. She didn't want the Bolton's to be suspicious, and she was sure they would be if a assistant gym teacher earning $6 an hour turned up with Louis Vuitton luggage.

"Okay I'll be down in five minutes." she ended the call, smiling at her friend.

"Well..." she spoke raising her arms then dropping them.

Lottie smiled at her hopping off the bed to give her a hug "Have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Gabriella giggled "So I'm pretty much allowed to do everything right!" she teased.

"That's my girl," smiled Lottie pulling back "I'll miss you G."

"You too Lottie," she lifted the suitcase off the bed "Call me if you need anything," her voice suddenly grew serious.

"Will do. Have fun." she smirked, waving goodbye as Gabriella left the dorm room.

* * *

Troy leaned against his beat up ford, in a simple white t-shirt and black jeans watching her make her way over. He smirked behind the aviators he was wearing, God he wanted to kiss her but it was definitely too risky.

Their cover story was he was simply taking her to the airport, as he was heading there himself. It seemed innocent enough, and no-one seem to suspect anything. Gabriella wondered how anyone possibly passed any exams at St Edwards Prep. They were all completely oblivious to everything.

He didn't say a word to her as she stopped in-front of him, but he silently noted how they were dressed remarkably similar, her in a loose white slouchy t-shirt which hung off her shoulders and a pair of black jeans.

Walking round the car, he opened the trunk, lifting her suitcase into the compartment. She simply studied him as he retrieved a red hoodie tossing it to her discreetly, knowing she was cold just by how she bit the inside of her cheek.

She smirked at him as he opened the passenger door for her. So far not one word had been uttered, and she just stared straight ahead until she felt his presence beside her, and heard the car door slam.

Looking to her left, she watched him remove his sunglasses and clip them to the front of his shirt, before checking all his mirrors. He caught sight of her staring, and returned the gaze.

The engine was on but he made no effort to pull away "Hey," he finally greeted watching as a small smile played on her lips.

"Hey," she returned, before pulling on the hooded sweater, zipping it halfway.

"It's about an hours drive to my house," he pulled out of the parking space, hearing the gravel crunch beneath the wheels "So you can sleep or whatever."

"No I'm perfectly fine like this," her eyes never left his face.

"If you say so." he smirked, before reaching out and taking her hand, which was just hanging limply by her side. He entwined their fingers before turning his face back to the road as they pulled out of the school.

After about five minutes of solid driving, he spoke up again "I'm glad your coming."

She rubbed her thumb over his knuckles staring down at their linked hands "Me too."

* * *

The sky was turning a light red by the time he pulled up outside the small four-bedroom house he called home. Turning to his right, a smile fell to his lips as he saw his sleeping girlfriend. Slowly he reached over, running his thumb over her lips.

"Ella...wake up. We're here."

She gave a little moan at being disturbed, shifting in the seat as her eyelids began to open. She suppressed a moan, her fingers reaching out to open the passenger door.

He swiftly opened the trunk, lifting out the case before placing them at their feet. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, nuzzling his face into her neck. She closed her eyes, breathing in his intoxicating scent.

"You ready?" he whispered, after placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"Not particularly," she smiled, linking her hand with his "But it's now or never."

He pulled a face "That;s a rather cheesy line."

She smirked, before grabbing the handle on her suitcase "I guess you just have that effect on me."

He rolled his eyes playfully leading her down the small driveway towards the door. Before they even reached it the door swung open and Lucille Bolton appeared on the doorstep.

"Troy!" she called, pulling her son into a tight hug "I've missed you."

"Mom," Troy whined, pulling away.

"And you must be Gabriella," she cooed, turning to the brunette and pulling her into a light hug "I would say I've heard lots about you, but I didn't know till two weeks ago you even existed."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs Bolton." Gabriella smiled shyly, as she felt Troy squeeze her hand with encouragement.

"Call me Lucille please. Troy why don't you take yours and Gabriella's bags up to your room and I'll make you both a snack

"TROY!" a voice called from within the house and suddenly Lily burst around the corner, into her brothers awaiting arms "You're back!"

"Yes I am Lils, did you miss me?"

She nodded her head furiously "Dylan doesn't do the voices in the story books."

Troy feigned Horror as he placed her down on the floor "Oh no! However have you coped," he joked, causing the six year old to burst into giggles. Suddenly she stopped, staring wide eyed at the stranger, she moved quickly behind Troy's leg.

"Lily, I'd like you to meet my friend Gabriella," Troy spoke quietly, stepping out the way so the little girl was not hidden, causing her to wave shyly at the brunette.

Gabriella gave a little wave. "Hi Lily."

"Lily why don't you go play in the garden?" suggested Lucille, pushing her daughter lightly towards the back door "There's a good girl. The kitchen's this way Gabriella." she smiled nicely before walking through into the small area, Gabriella following.

"How old are you Gabriella?" Lucille asked politely as she retrieved two plates from one of the cupboards.

"Se...Nineteen," Gabriella corrected quickly, breathing relief when Lucille appeared to not have noticed.

"And Troy said you worked at the school, as a Gym assistant right?"

The brunette nodded, taking a seat at the table as Lucille began to butter bread "Yes but only part time a few days of week. The rest I'm at collage," she explained the well rehearsed line her and Troy had decided would be her cover story.

"Oh and what are you studying?"

"Umm...well...I'm kinda in between majors right now." Gabriella bluffed, running her fingers through her hair.

"Ahhh a girl who hasn't made up her mind yet, nothing wrong with that. Cheese okay sweetie?"

"Yes thank you Lucille."

The pair heard the thuds coming down the stairs, and the next thing Troy appeared in the kitchen doorway "Hey Ma, what'cha making?" he asked, slipping into the seat beside Gabriella.

"Cheese sandwich if that's all right with you. So how long have you two been an item?"

"Two months," Troy smiled staring intently at Gabriella, who blushed slightly before keeping her gaze on the plate which had just been slid in front of her.

"Ah right," she studied the pair intently. "You spoken to Candace Troy?" She didn't want to bring up Troy's ex in case it caused Gabriella to become uncomfortable, but she knew it needed to be talked about.

Troy shook his head, biting into the sandwich "She won't return my calls. I'm glad she's out my life, but I want to know about the baby, you know?"

Gabriella reached across the table, taking his hand in hers and running her thumb across his knuckles soothingly. Lucille watched the interaction out of the corner of her eye with a small smile on her face.

A loud bang sounded through the house, announcing the arrival of Troy's younger brother. Dylan sauntered into the kitchen greeting his mom with a simply "Hey" before turning to the couple.

"Whoa Troy whose the hottie?" he asked, causing Gabriella to blush slightly. She didn't even know why. After all the kid was only fifteen.

"Dyl, this if Gabriella, my girlfriend."

"Dude!" the younger boy raised his hand for a high five excitedly, but Troy simply looked at him before shaking his head. Gabriella stifled a giggle, fascinated with how the brothers acted with one another.

"I'm thinking you've been hanging round with the wrong people at school Dyl."

The younger boy simply shrugged, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek as she handed him a sandwich. "Is dad home yet?"

"No hun, he's on a late shift tonight. Troy's father's a policeman Gabriella."

"Yes I know, Troy told me. I think he's rather proud of him." the girl giggled as she teased Troy.

Troy rolled his eyes, picking up his and Gabriella's plates and placing them in the sink "Come on El, we better unpack before mom gets out the baby pictures." he took her hand, calling a goodbye to his mom as he led the girl upstairs.

"Your family are nice," she smiled sitting down on the bed in Troy's bedroom "Wish I could say the same about your room."

"Ummm yeah," grinned Troy scratching the back of his neck. His bedroom was basically a shrine to the high-school version of himself, and not how a usual twenty-two year old would decorate. His walls were painted bright red, with wildcats emblazoned in white on wall. Surrounding the word were tons of pictures of Troy, some of him playing basketball, others with friends and many with his family. The facing wall held four shelves, three of which were crammed with trophies, the other just books and the occasional picture as well as a CD-player and a small stack of CDs.

Shaquille O'Neil and Kobe Bryant were plastered on a few surfaces in action poses, and the red and white comforter on his bed was ridden with basketball shaped cushions.

Gabriella giggled as she inspected some of the photos stuck on his wall "I never knew you liked basketball this much," she teased, her eyes fixing on a newspaper clipping of Troy shooting a winning three pointer.

He shrugged, flopping down his bed lightly "In high school it was all I was I guess. Sure I got good grades, and was pretty popular, but my nickname wasn't hoops for nothing. Ninety percent of my free time was spent on the court." he sighed happily, as Gabriella lay down beside him, his arms automatically pulling her to his chest.

"So what first? Unpacking, or grand tour of my neighborhood?" he mumbled into her neck, closing his eyes with content.

"How about sleep," she murmured giving a slight yawn before she too closed her eyes.

"That sounds like an excellent idea," he replied tightening his arms around her.

"Troy, Gabriella?" Lucille called as she burst through the door five minutes later. She stopped at the sight of the two asleep on the bed, her eyes softening at the image.

"So glad she's not like Candace-" she smiled, before exiting the room, shutting the door behind her.

**All reviewers get a summary of the new story I am working on. **

**L**

**x**


End file.
